Unexpected Changes
by twitina
Summary: Alyssa Brooks is an 18-year old from Seattle. She is at a lake with her boyfriend when they are attacked by one of Victoria's newborns. Alyssa survives the attack, but is changed. She will meet the Volturi and go to Italy in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Changes

CHAPTER 1

I can't remember most of it very clearly. It seems like a really long time ago, but then, time is relative.

I was sitting on the blanket with Jim. We had used it for our picnic earlier. It was beautiful by the lake. The stars were shining, clear and undiminished, the Milky Way obvious in the night sky. Seattle was far away at the moment.

We'd been out here all day, and I was beginning to get a little tired. I yawned.

"Maybe it's time to take you home," he teased, wrapping his arm more tightly around my shoulder.

"Yeah. I guess it is time…"

And then, Jim was gone.

He was there, and then, in the blink of an eye, he wasn't. My shoulder felt the absence of his arm.

I started to get up. "What the…"

But, I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence.

I was grabbed by something cold. It showed no mercy as it dragged me away from the blanket, my arms and legs flailing.

I saw Jim, his lifeless body on the sand by the lake.

I screamed. It didn't do any good.

Something was biting into my neck. The pain was indescribable. It seemed to be drinking the blood that flowed from the wound.

When I thought my death was inevitable, I was suddenly freed. I listened as whatever had taken me was grabbed from behind by something else. I couldn't see what was happening, it was too dark.

I heard one word in a guttural, inhuman voice, "Mine!"

The growling and hissing sounds that followed were terrifying. But, I wasn't aware of them for long. The pain in my neck was increasing.

I felt like I had to hide, so I crawled into the tree line. I felt my neck, but where it had been openly bleeding, suddenly it felt like the skin had been closed. I couldn't understand, I was lightheaded, confused. And it hurt so badly.

But, that wasn't the worst pain I would experience. Not even close.

The fire that started in my neck spread throughout my body. I screamed again and again. Nobody came.

I don't know how long I screamed. It seemed like the sun appeared, but in my pained state, I wasn't really sure if it was the sun. It could have been forever, there was no way to measure time.

At some point, I stopped screaming. It wasn't helping.

Later, I really don't know when, I heard voices coming from the trees around me. I was still in pain, but it was diminishing rapidly, except in my chest. I remained quiet. Some instinct told me that I wanted these people to find me.

They did. I could hear them yelling to each other about Jim, then about me.

"She's alive, but her pulse is too rapid. She can't sustain this beat for very long."

"There's blood all over her shirt, but I can't see a wound."

"Listen to her heart!"

It took all of my strength to lie still.

Then my heart stopped beating and the pain was gone. I couldn't understand. I was alive, but I wasn't, couldn't be.

"She's coding!"

The scent of his warm breath hit me and the only pain left flared in my throat!!

They didn't have a chance. I took three people down in about four seconds, greedily biting into their necks and drinking my fill.

I understood now.

I sat over the broken bodies, pondering what had just happened. I tried to feel sorry for the lives I had taken, but I couldn't remember why I should. They were just animals, mine for the taking. I was stronger, I ruled supreme over these mere humans.

There was no question about what I had become. But, I had no idea what my limits were. It was the middle of the afternoon, and I was sitting in the trees, afraid to leave the shade.

Wouldn't I die, burn to a cinder, if I walked out into the sun? I'd seen a lot of vampire movies in my other life, my human life. But, the memories were fuzzy, muddied. I did remember that vampires didn't like the sun.

I decided to wander in the trees, check out my surroundings. I had several hours until the sun went down.

I heard a scratching sound behind me as I walked. I turned quickly, flinging my hand into a tree as I spun. The tree broke in half! Wow, I was strong. I spent the next few minutes breaking tree limbs and throwing large boulders into the lake from where I stood.

It was exhilarating.

Then, I heard the noise again. I didn't spin this time. I wasn't afraid anymore. Whatever was behind me couldn't hurt me.

I turned to see what lurked in the woods.

I was stunned. A pale arm pulled itself through the underbrush, the fingers gripping and moving as it went. It was headed toward what appeared to be a torso.

The vampire that had attacked me had either been torn to pieces, or had torn another one to pieces.

I decided that there was a way to see what the sun would do to me. I'd just use the arm. I picked it up and tossed it onto the beach.

It didn't burn; didn't even seem affected by the sun, except that it sparkled like a million diamonds. It was like breaking open a beautiful rock open, one with glittering specks dotting its surface. I knew I'd seen a rock like that in a museum once. But, the picture wasn't clear in my mind.

Well, I didn't have to be afraid of the sun. That would make things easier. But, the sparkling thing could be a problem. Obviously, I couldn't be seen by any person that I would leave alive.

I heard voices coming from a great distance. They were looking for the searchers that had found me. The searchers that lay dead on the beach.

I needed to leave.

I started running, shocking myself with the speed that rushed through my body, flying across the forest floor. The trees flashed past me with perfect clarity.

This could be really cool, I decided.

I ran until I was out of the forest, running along the side of the Pacific Coast Highway. I had covered a great distance in almost no time at all. It was still fully light outside.

I didn't pay any attention to the car that was approaching me from behind. Who cared about the silly human behind the wheel. I was so lost in my exhilaration, I forgot that I couldn't be seen.

But, they couldn't miss me, my skin sparkling wildly with the direct sunlight and the reflections off the water. It must have been blinding, because the car veered wildly, crunching into the guardrail.

I turned long enough to look at the wreck. Steam was shooting out of the radiator and the front of the car was destroyed. The airbags had deployed, trapping the driver behind them. He was frantically pulling at the fabric of the bags, trying to free himself. I could hear him.

"What the hell was that!!" seemed to be the only thing he was able to fully say aloud. I did make out a few colorful words here and there.

I realized then that I had made a mistake. I knew I should not be allowing humans to see me like that. No newspaper article or news story I had ever seen in my first life had mentioned a sparkly being. Oops!!

I remembered the arm I had tossed onto the beach. Crap. That would definitely get noticed!!

I turned around and followed my own scent back into the trees, heading back to the beach.

Whatever needed to be done, that was my plan. I'd already destroyed three humans, what would it matter if I took out a few more to cover my tracks. I would need to eat, and it would be more difficult if humans were on the lookout for vampires.

And, I really had no idea how many vampires there were. Was there only one other? It seemed like they couldn't get along, with all the ripping each other apart over food and all. Could the humans kill me with a wooden stake to the heart, could they repel me with garlic or holy water? These were things I remembered from before, but I didn't know if there was any truth to it – especially since sunlight didn't hurt me.

I had no idea how long I would be able to go between feedings, or if I would need to find a place to sleep. This was so new to me, and there was nobody around to ask.

I flew through the forest, returning to the lake.

Too late. The searchers were looking at the bodies on the shore. There were two. One of the men was holding the sparkling vampire arm, its fingers still bending and moving. The other man looked on in horror.

I had to act quickly. The radio on the first man's belt started to squeal. Before he could reach it to reply to the person on the other end, I was upon him. He didn't have time to react. I dropped him to the ground after snapping his amazingly fragile neck.

The other man saw enough to be frightened, but I didn't give him much time to contemplate what was happening. He died as quickly as the first.

I had truly become a killer. But, I felt no shame, only the desire to crush those things which were weaker than me. And an even deeper desire to quench my unyielding thirst.

There was too much evidence on the beach. I looked around for a solution.

The lake, of course. I knew I was strong, but I was still amazed as I lifted two bodies off of the ground with ease. I wondered how I could get them into the lake, far enough from the shore to avoid detection. I wrapped the first man around my shoulders and waded into the water, dropping to swim.

This was almost too easy! I could swim almost as fast as I could run.

Within minutes, I had the bodies of all the rescuers and Jim (who was beginning to look like a stranger to the new me) deposited deep in the water.

I took a few minutes to gather the pieces of the vampire. They still seemed to have life in them. I really didn't know what I should do with them. So, I carried them deeper into the forest, and buried them in several locations, afraid to put too many together. I really didn't know if it was possible for them to reconnect, but I didn't want to take a chance.

Now, I had to decide what I wanted to do. My human home and family were out of the question. I could obviously never go back. Thinking of what I could do to the people I had loved, I had the first moment of remorse. I wouldn't go to them. I wouldn't hurt them.

I really didn't know a lot about what I had become yet. I ran deeper into the forest, deep enough that I wouldn't have to worry about evading the searchers. I sat by a rather large tree, still dripping from my foray into the lake.

Under normal circumstances, I would be freezing. But, these weren't normal circumstances. I realized that my skin temperature was quite cold, and that the almost freezing water seemed to have no effect on me at all.

I had a new 'normal'.

I realized that this could be the perfect time to try things out. I stood and stretched, testing the agility of my newly changed body. I felt amazingly strong and capable of anything.

I bent my knees and jumped, landing on one of the highest branches of the tree I had been leaning on. Wow! Exhilaration! I spent the next ten minutes jumping from tree to tree and limb to limb, doing aerial stunts that would stun the best gymnasts in the world, spinning, flipping and twisting.

I finally jumped back to the ground. I wasn't winded in the least. Like running, this seemed to be a natural skill of my new vampire self.

When I finally stopped playing to evaluate what I looked like, I was shocked. Between my own neck wound and the humans that had quenched my thirst, I was a mess. My shirt was blood-soaked. The water dripping out of the fabric was tinged with red. I could only imagine what my hair and face looked like.

I decided that I needed to find one of the cabins which I knew dotted the forest. I listened, realizing for the first time that I could hear everything; each footstep of the tiniest creature, the noise of their hearts, their lungs, their blood rushing through their veins. A strange, small noise above me caught my attention. When I looked up I discovered a caterpillar moving along a branch.

And, I could see everything, too. Colors I never imagined were visible to my renewed eyes. I knew it would take some to adjust to this.

I leapt into the highest branches again, and scanned the horizon, looking for the nearest human habitation. There was a cabin across the valley from where I currently stood. I could be there in a matter of minutes. I couldn't see a car in the long dirt driveway, so I assumed that no people would be there. Might be a good idea to stop the killing spree for the day, I reasoned. Someone might notice if more people went missing in this area. The body count was getting pretty high.

I had seen the headline before Jim and I left home. That was Saturday. I had no idea what day it was now. But, I knew there were already about forty people missing or dead in the Seattle area. Now I had figured out why.

I approached the cabin cautiously, checking the breeze for the scent of humans, listening for any noise inside. It was silent.

The cabin door was locked, but I easily twisted the knob, breaking the metal inside. I removed my shoes, trying to keep traces of my presence to a minimum, and left them sitting outside the door. I was still dripping wet, so I also removed my shirt and pants, piling them with the shoes. I hoped that whoever lived here had clothes that would fit me.

I thought about my closet full of clothes in my human home. They were out of reach for me now. I really didn't have an aversion to killing these weak humans, except my family. Strange.

I wandered through the cabin, checking each room to see what was here. It looked like it had been a while since anyone had been inside. There were no groceries in the kitchen, which wasn't a problem for me. I realized now that the thought of food was repulsive. In the master bedroom, I hit the mother-lode. Whoever lived here had great taste in clothes. There were all kinds. I helped myself to some jeans and a blouse. They would do for now.

Then, I headed for the shower. I gasped when I caught sight of myself in the bathroom mirror. For a moment, I was really surprised to see my reflection. All the old vampire lore was falling away and a totally different creature was becoming apparent.

I was a gruesome sight. My hair was matted and clumped with blood. It was so twisted, I wondered if it would be possible to comb it. The color was new to me. It seemed that all of the chemicals that had changed my human hair color to the one I desired had been swept out of the hair. What remained was my natural color, times ten! The brown that used to distress me was now full of shiny highlights, even under the matting.

My face was surprisingly clean. I guess the lake had washed all traces of blood off of my skin. But, my face was different. I was a totally new creature! My eyes were a shocking color of red. Scary, even to me. My skin had no blemishes, it was smooth and perfect. Every angle of my face, the jaw, the cheekbones, seemed to be exaggerated, refined.

For the first time in my life, I was stunning, and I knew it!

After a few moments of taking in the new me, I decided that I really wanted to get in the shower and do something about my hair. I turned on the water and climbed in.

The warm water hit my body and ran over the surface of my skin. I rubbed soap over my arms, realizing for the first time just how smooth my skin really was. Soap, it seemed, wasn't necessary. Any trace of dirt on me just fell away as the water hit me. The feeling of the water beading up on my hard, marble-like skin was fascinating. Sensual. The warmth felt so good. I could stay here, enjoying this feeling, all day.

Even my hair felt different to me. The snarls and mats fell out without pause, and my hair fell down my back, silky against my skin.

I used every ounce of hot water in the cabin. I didn't leave the shower when the water was cold. Even the cold water was an experience.

I finally stepped out of the shower and dried myself. I grabbed the hairbrush off of the counter and swept it quickly and efficiently through my hair. No snarls had survived the shower.

I dressed quickly and took my blood soaked undergarments out to the pile on the front deck. Every item of clothing from my previous life was in a small pile, which I carried to the outdoor fire pit. I incinerated it all. There would be no trace of my human self left.

I returned to the cabin and snuggled up on the couch, remote in hand. I was going to catch up on what was happening in the real world. The news was on. I couldn't believe that I (well the human me) was the top story. There was a great deal of fuss over the missing search and rescue teams. No sign of me, of Jim, or of the 5 missing men. Great. I still had time before I had to move on.

A small part of me felt a degree of sadness over the loss that my family would feel. It was time to think about what was happening. I really hadn't allowed myself to take everything in.

I muted the television and sat, unmoving, thinking over the implications of my new life. Time was meaningless.

It was fully dark when I started to move around again. I didn't turn on any lights, I didn't need to. It was amazing how well I could see in the dark. I remembered learning about creatures that hunt in the dark, how they could see in a different spectrum of light. Now, I was one of those creatures. Everything was crisp to my new eyes.

I realized that the knowledge I had picked up in my former life was intact. The images of people, however, were blurred, surreal. I knew my name, my address and even my cell phone number. But, my mother's face was fuzzy, incomplete. Didn't matter anyway. I'd never return to her.

I knew what I was going to do now. Obviously, there were other vampires in Seattle. I was afraid of them. I had seen firsthand what one vampire could do to another. I was going to head south. The Cascades would offer me plenty of cover. If an occasional hiker disappeared it wouldn't be as noticeable as the deaths in Seattle. I hoped I could be inconspicuous.

I walked through the cabin, looking for items that I might need in my new life. I found a backpack – not the big bulky hiking kind, but the kind I had carried around my high school. I stuffed a few outfits into it. I grabbed the hairbrush off of the bathroom counter and a fresh towel from the closet. I took a lighter I found in the kitchen, in case I needed to burn more evidence.

I paused long enough to turn off the television, and then left. If I needed or wanted anything else, it would be easy to get. It was funny to me that all of the things that I had avoided before – stealing, breaking and entering, even killing – were just part of my plan now. No big thing. I chuckled at my private joke as I walked into the forest. For now, at least, I was well-fed. I could avoid the killing thing for a little while.

After a few days of wandering around the Cascades, I was truly bored. I had always been a very social person, and the life of a reclusive nomadic vampire was becoming dull. I hadn't slept since I attacked the searchers. I wasn't ever tired.

I ran up mountains, climbed cliff faces and swam in icy lakes. My strength and speed were becoming ordinary to me.

The first contact I had with a human happened on Mt. St. Helens; a lone hiker, trying to scale the face of the scar left by the volcanic eruption. He smelled so good, I just couldn't ignore him. He really couldn't figure out why his ropes started pulling him up to the ledge. It wasn't until we were face to face, and he was staring into my blood-red eyes, that he had any idea he was in danger from something other than a fall. He only had a moment to worry about what I would do to him.

My throat burned with a desire for fresh blood. He broke so easily as I grabbed him, reaching for the carotid that I could feel pulsing from a distance. I drank eagerly, wishing for more when he was drained. I looked at his face, the surprise still there, even in death. Then, I tossed his body over the edge, letting it fall several hundred feet.

I grabbed my backpack, reaching inside for the small mirror I had put there. I examined my face, my clothes. I wasn't nearly as messy as before. I took off the shirt. I'd have to burn it. There was blood down the front. I wiped my face with it and put on a fresh shirt, stuffing the dirty one in an outer pocket.

I moved on, heading to Mt. Ranier National Park. I'd been there several times. It was beautiful. And, there would be hikers and campers if I was thirsty.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Cullens

I stayed perfectly still in the top of the tree, watching the group that approached my hiding place. There were six of them; all vampires. They were about three miles away.

I was amazed to see a large group of vampires together. I had assumed that vampires didn't stay together because of the two I had been in contact with – well, the one that had bit me and the other one that it fought. I still had a lot to learn.

I could hear a little of their conversation as they approached.

"Come on Edward, she'll be fine while you're gone. Alice is with her. She's safe, really. Get over it already."

"But, with so many newborns around, I hate to leave for a minute. What if something happens and I'm not there to keep her safe. I'd never forgive myself."

"You need to eat, son. You have to be strong for the battle. If you are going to keep Bella safe, you need to help us destroy the newborns."

"Man, you are becoming neurotic. Well, more neurotic than before." A loud laugh rang through the trees.

"Thanks a lot, Emmett."

They came closer.

The one they called Edward stopped suddenly. He started to scan the forest in front of him, finally resting his eyes on the tree where I sat.

The others all stopped and got very tense.

"What is it Edward?"

"Someone is there."

"Who?"

"I don't know. They are watching us, wondering about how we can be together. They think all vampires tear each other to shreds." He paused for a moment, then whispered, "It's a newborn."

All six of them crouched into a fighting position. I could hear their snarls and hissing.

For the first time since I realized how strong I was, I was afraid. Apparently, I was the newborn they were talking about. And it didn't sound like they liked newborns!

I froze. I knew I was in trouble. Six vampires against one, I would be shredded instantly. I'd seen what could happen to a vampire, torn limb from limb. I shuddered.

I heard the chimes of a cell phone ringing. Edward grabbed the phone from his pocket and answered, "What's going on Alice?"

He listened for a moment. Everyone looked at him, except the really big guy, he was watching me.

"What does she say? Is this the one from Bella's room?"

Edward held up a finger to stall them and continued to talk to the person on the phone.

"Ok, we will. Is Bella safe?"

I could see Emmett roll his eyes.

"Take her to our house. I'll be there soon."

He closed the phone and spoke to his family without looking away from my tree.

"Alice says she doesn't know about the other newborns. She isn't part of what is happening in Seattle. She won't fight us."

He spoke to me then, "Why don't you come down and talk to us? We won't hurt you."

I hoped that he was telling the truth, but either way I needed to get down from the tree – to run or to meet the group of vampires standing in front of my perch. I jumped, landing within twenty feet of the group.

One of the men stepped forward, his hand outstretched, "My name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my family." He pointed at each one as he spoke, "Edward, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper."

I tried to smile, saying hello to each one. Jasper looked like he was ready to jump on me. I grimaced at the look on his face.

"I'm Allysa Brooks." I jumped at the sound of my voice. It was unfamiliar, changed.

They looked at each other, recognition on their faces.

"You are the girl who went missing near Seattle," Emmett said.

"Yes."

"What happened to your boyfriend, Jim?"

"He's dead."

"Well, how did you end up like this then?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"I think it was an accident." I explained what I could remember about that night.

"The newborns," Edward said, frustrated.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

Carlisle stepped forward then, explaining "You are a new vampire, we call new vampires newborns." He went on to explain that there were a lot of 'newborns' in Seattle.

"Two of the newborns must have been at the lake. They tend to fight each other a lot," he said.

Well, that explained why I was attacked, and left bleeding, to change.

"You'll probably want to leave the area soon. The Volturi will be here soon to deal with this problem, if we aren't forced to do it first."

"What's a Volturi?" I asked.

"She really doesn't know anything," Jasper said. "We can't just leave her on her own without telling her about the rules. Why don't you finish hunting, Edward? Emmett and I will stay with Alyssa. We'll explain a little more about being a vampire. We'll tell her about the Volturi. She needs to know."

"I'm staying too," Rosalie said. Nobody argued with her.

Carlisle looked at Edward, nodding slightly. It seemed like they were having a conversation, but they weren't speaking.

"Fine. Let's go. But, I don't want any of you telling Bella about this! She has enough to worry about."

They all agreed and Carlisle, Esme and Edward ran into the woods.

I stood looking at the trio of vampires, unsure what I was supposed to do. Where they really here to talk to me, or where they going to destroy me?

Emmett smiled, but Jasper still looked like he was ready to pounce. Rosalie just looked irritated.

"What do you think, Jazz?" Emmett asked.

"She's confused, scared. She isn't ready to attack."

"How do you know?" I asked, even more confused now.

"It's just a little thing that Jasper can do, ok," Rosalie said with a smirk.

"We stayed to answer your questions, to try to help you. We also want to make sure you stay away from our home," Jasper said.

"Why?"

"Because we don't want suspicious activities going on around where we live – we don't want to pick up and move. Got it?" Wow, Rosalie was in a bad mood.

"Why would you have to move?"

"Are you really that stupid?"

"Lay off, Rose. We're trying to help her, remember."

"Fine. You help her," she said and ran into the woods. Emmett stared after her, a frown on his face.

"Sorry about Rose," Jasper said. "Do you have any questions for us?"

"A few. I've already figured out a couple of things. I know the sun won't hurt me, and I know it's not a good idea to be seen by humans when the sun is out."

"What!!"

"Oh, I caused a little accident on the Pacific Coast Highway the other day."

"That was you?" Emmett said, his laugh booming out over the mountain.

I nodded, a little embarrassed.

"So you know about your speed and strength, right?" Jasper asked, rolling his eyes at Emmett.

"Yeah."

"And, your diet?"

"Well, I kind of figured that one out on the day I woke up a vampire. See, there were these guys looking for me and, um, they smelled so good," my mouth started to fill with fluid just thinking about it, "and I took all three of them down so quickly, like I knew exactly what to do."

"It does come pretty naturally," Japer said, shrugging.

It did. No question about that. But, I had so many other questions I needed to ask them.

"Will my eyes be black like yours soon? Or golden like Esme and Carlisle's were?"

"Well, they'll be black when you are hungry. But, if you continue to feed on humans, they'll be red."

"Then why are their eyes golden?"

"Because they don't feed on humans," he paused to take in the look on my face, and something else, but I couldn't quite figure it out, "they feed on animals. We all do."

I wrinkled my nose. I had smelled the animals out here. They weren't appealing.

Jasper explained their lifestyle choice. I knew it wasn't something I wanted to do, at least not right now. He also explained about my venom, and why I had changed when I hadn't died from the attack. Things were becoming clearer, finally.

"So, what is a Volturi? You said you'd explain."

"Well," Jasper said, a look of reverence on his face, "they are kind of the guys in charge, I guess you would say. They enforce the rules."

"Rules?"

"Mostly one rule. Our existence must remain a secret. If you do things that would expose our world, they'll find you and destroy you."

"Oh." A thrill ran down my spine.

We spent most of the afternoon talking about how to keep humans in the dark. It sounded like I would be separated from everyone, alone, unless I joined a coven like theirs.

"Can I come home with you for a while?"

"That's not a good idea. We are around humans a lot. Some even come to our home."

"And you don't attack them?" I was incredulous.

"No. We don't."

I thought about that. Sounded pretty hard, human blood was so appealing. But, I really didn't want to be alone, so I asked again, trying to be more persuasive.

"Wow. Maybe I can do that. I'd really like to spend some time with you. Please. Can't I go to your home? Please."

An odd look came over both of their faces, almost like they were stunned, confused.

"Um….sure, I guess you could come for a little while," Jasper said, hesitantly.

"Yeah. Come with us, we'll take you there."

"What do you think you're doing?" Edward was furious.

I guess I could understand why, somewhere in the snarling desire that was tearing my throat apart.

"I'm not really sure," Emmett said.

I was pinned to the forest floor by Emmett, my arms being held above my head by Jasper with one hand, his other hand clamping the bottom of my jaw, closing my mouth. I fought against them, venom dripping.

All I wanted, all I could think about, was the human blood that I could smell. I could hear her heart beating, somewhere in the house. I just needed to leap across the river, and I would have her within seconds.

"I'm going to take Bella home. You need to get her away from here. Now! And make sure she doesn't follow us!" He turned to run back toward the beautiful home, "We'll talk about this later."

I could hear him as he walked through the house, slamming doors. Something shattered.

"What's wrong Edward?" The voice, so compelling, so human, made my desire flash.

I snarled and growled. I was aware, somewhere in my mind, that Edward was making up a lie, telling Bella a story about a bear. Emmett's dinner.

"Let me go," I tried to say through my teeth.

"Not till she's gone."

I tried to regain some composure, now that the thrumming of her heart was out of hearing range, though her smell lingered.

"Let me go." I was sounding a little saner.

Jasper relaxed his grip on my jaw and arms. Emmett started to stand up.

"Don't follow them or we'll rip you apart. No second chances on that!"

I sat up, breathing hard, probably out of habit, I wasn't really winded.

"Who is she? Why do you care whether I kill her or not?"

"Bella is Edward's mate. If you try to kill her, we'll kill you. Simple, right?"

"But, she's human! Why would he want a human mate? How can he be around her and not attack?" Personally, I didn't think that was possible!

"It's a long story," Emmett said, looking toward the house.

He looked at me, "I really don't know what we were thinking, bringing you here. They have enough to deal with right now."

"Like what?"

"That's really not your problem. C'mon Jazz, we've got to get her out of here."

"Please tell me what's happening." He looked a little dazed. I tried to be more persuasive. "Please, Emmett. Jasper. Will you tell me what is going on here?"

They looked at me for a moment, and then they both sat on the ground next to me. They proceeded to tell me all about the problems with the newborns in Seattle and with the Volturi. Seemed there might be a wedding in the near future for the Cullen family, if Edward got his way.

They even filled me in on a little pack of wolves that lived nearby. I'd avoid that area.

Carlisle and Esme returned from their hunting trip while we were talking. Edward had been so anxious to return to Bella's side this afternoon, he hadn't hunted with them. He had returned to make sure that Bella was safe.

I knew a lot about the Cullens now. My time with Emmett and Jasper had been extremely informative.

Carlisle wasn't angry, like Edward, but confusion spread over his face when he saw them sitting with me at the edge of the forest, talking like old friends.

"Why did you bring her here?"

Emmett looked at me and stated simply, "She wanted to come."

"Wasn't Edward a little upset?"

Emmett and Jasper both laughed.

"Is Edward ever just a little upset about something that might harm Bella?" Emmett asked.

"He told us to get her away from here, and to make sure she doesn't go near Bella. I'll bet he won't leave her side for the next week!" Jasper said.

"Why didn't you take her away, then?"

"She wanted to stay."

Carlisle looked puzzled.

"It would have been better if we had listened. Edward was feeling murderous when he left," Jasper said.

Carlisle was exasperated. He sighed, and asked, "Are you sure? Is he going to calm down?"

I looked at Jasper, realizing that there was something about him, something that they all knew, but I didn't.

"How do you know what Edward was feeling, Jasper?"

He looked at Carlisle and I saw the slightest shake of his head. Emmett glared at him and mouthed 'no'.

I really wanted to know what was going on. Maybe I could persuade them.

"Jasper, please, tell me what is going on."

He looked confused for just a moment, and replied, "I sense people's moods. I know how you feel right now. And I can influence other's moods, as well."

"Wow. How do you do that?"

"It's just something I can do - a special vampire ability."

"Do the rest of you have special abilities?"

Emmett's mouth was grim. Carlisle looked slightly upset. They were talking too much, and he knew it.

"Please tell me."

"Edward can read minds and Alice sees the future," Esme blurted out, surprising herself.

It was at that moment that a slight, lovely vampire I hadn't seen walked out of the back door of the house. Alice, I assumed.

"Carlisle, I need to talk to you!" she said.

Carlisle took two steps and leapt over the river, landing right in front of Alice.

"There's something you need to know about our 'guest'," she whispered, although I could hear her, and I was sure everyone else here could, too.

"What is it?"

"She dangerous."

"Is she going to attack us?" Carlisle was obviously worried. Emmett and Jasper tensed, as if ready for an attack.

"No. It's something else. She has an ability that Aro will want."

"What?" Carlisle almost shouted.

Alice leaned closer to Carlisle and really whispered now. I was dying to know what she said.

"Well, I guess that explains a lot," Carlisle said, turning to look at me.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting the Newborns

CHAPTER 3

My curiosity was raging. I needed to know what they were talking about. Why was Alice trying to keep my ability a secret?

Just as I was about to jump up and leap over the river to ask, Carlisle spoke.

"Emmett, come here for a moment."

Emmett didn't hesitate, he jumped up and ran through the river, laughing.

"What is it, Carlisle?"

"You need to take her far away from here. Now. Don't hesitate, don't talk to her. Just go. " He leaned closer to Emmett and whispered something.

Emmett nodded. "Whatever you say."

He returned to us, dripping wet. "C'mon Jazz, we need to get the newborn away from our house."

Each of them grabbed one of my arms, pulling me to my feet. I was mad and a little scared. What would happen to me now?

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"There are some areas pretty far east of here that you might find appealing. Just try to refrain from feeding near here. We don't want to make anyone suspicious."

"But, I don't want to go." I pouted.

"Can't help that. Sorry. We have to help Edward keep Bella safe. And, we have to keep our secret."

They started to run, dragging me along with them.

"Stop," I yelled. They ignored me.

I decided that persuasion and please had helped before, maybe it would work again.

"Please, stop," I said, in my most alluring voice.

They halted so quickly that they both stumbled, loosening their grip on my arms. I was free.

I turned and ran, using all of the power I had in my legs, back to the Cullen's house. Back to my answer.

I could hear them behind me. Emmett was using language that I was sure his mother, Esme, would not approve of.

It took less than a minute to return. I was over the river in a flash and standing at the back door. I hesitated for only a second before turning the knob and entering the kitchen.

"See, told you," Alice said. "It's pointless trying to avoid telling her the truth."

I looked at her and she frowned at me. She turned to Carlisle and shrugged.

"Tell me," I demanded.

"We really shouldn't," Carlisle said.

I calmed myself as much as I could, "Please, tell me what my ability is. I need to know everything about myself so I can survive." I bowed my head, trying to convince them, but peeked up at them.

Carlisle looked stunned for a moment, then said, "Persuasion."

"What?"

"If you want something, all you have to do is be persuasive," Alice replied. "But, it only works when you ask in a calm, reasonable tone." She was holding the counter for support.

I staggered for a second, finally sitting in one of their kitchen chairs.

Emmett and Jasper stormed in through the back door. Emmett was suppressing his language, for the moment. They took in the scene before them. No real danger, obviously, at least not physically.

But a plan was already starting to form in my head. I would not leave the Cullens with my hands empty.

"I need some clothes and some money," I said, my voice dripping with honey. "Oh, and a car to drive away from here."

Within minutes, I had a full suitcase of designer clothes. Thankfully, Alice and I were nearly the same size. Another large duffel bag was stuffed with cash. They really kept a lot in the house! The keys to an unknown vehicle were in my hand. Carlisle had parked the car in front of the house before bringing them to me.

I turned and looked at the family I had just stolen from.

"Been nice meeting you," I said, winking.

I ran out of the house, hopping into a red Prowler. Sweet! I wondered for just a moment who this car belonged to.

"Oh well, it belongs to me now!" I said as I hit the gas pedal and squealed the tires on the dirt.

I didn't see when Rosalie walked out of the trees behind me. I barely heard her as she said, "Who just left in my new car?"

Ah, the freedom of having a car with darkly tinted windows! It no longer mattered if the sun peeked out of the cloud cover. I was shielded from its light.

I drove up the coast, enjoying the power of the engine. It purred like a kitten. It was so fast. There was no way that Plymouth had put this engine together! I didn't think any American-made cars went faster than 200 miles per hour. Of course, I had never been an auto-phile, so I wasn't sure.

The car was perfect for me. Glossy red suited my personality. I loved the gleaming chrome. I didn't even feel guilty for stealing the car. I was above common rules now.

I pulled over when I reached the outskirts of Bellingham. I needed to get gas for the car, so I stopped at a small station. I really wanted to take the top down now that the sun was setting.

The smell of the attendant and the sound of his pulse had me struggling for control. I hadn't eaten for a while, and I was getting thirsty. I just managed to stop myself when he came to fill the tank. There were too many witnesses here.

The car proved to be a great hunting tool, though.

As I was pulling out of the station, a young man with a backpack approached me, signaling for me to stop. I did.

"I'm trying to get to Prince George. Any chance you're heading that way."

"As a matter of fact, I am heading there. Hop in."

We talked for a few minutes. He was actually quite charming, for a human. But, not as charming as he thought. He asked about my sunglasses more than once. I played it off, I couldn't reveal my eyes.

"Hey, why don't we pull over and get to know each other a little better," he said, flirting.

"That was just what I had in mind."

He looked a little shocked.

I stopped the car, pulling into the trees on the side of the road. He leaned in, thinking he would get lucky. It really wasn't his lucky day, though.

It was over before he breathed out. One sniff of his scent when he was that close and I lost all control! His thin pliable skin melted away as my teeth bit in. At least I was getting better at eating without making a mess, my car wasn't ruined.

I tossed his body and his backpack down a hill, into a small creek at the bottom. I wiped my face as I walked back. Handi-wipes were a great thing to have in the car. I'd have to thank Rosalie someday.

When I got back to the car, I started to think. I really needed to have a plan. I wasn't sure if the Cullens would come after me, but I needed reinforcements if they did.

There was a whole coven of newborns in Seattle. I didn't really think that I'd be safe with them. I'd already seen the result of newborn madness.

But, someone older had created them. Emmett told me that. Maybe that someone could help defend me if the Cullens found me.

I decided to head back to Seattle. I'd watch from the sidelines, get a feel for the dynamics of the newborn coven. If I felt safe, I'd approach them.

I headed south, deciding on impulse to stop at the station again. The attendant was alone now, and he really did smell good.

I'd been spying on the warehouse for a few days, watching the newborns come and go with the night. It hadn't been very hard to track them. They left traces of their presence everywhere. Their scent was strong.

There were at least twenty newborns, maybe more. I had spotted a few that seemed to be a little more mature, more in control of their bloodlust. But, even these few would start a fight if hungry or confronted by strong emotion.

One vampire, in particular, seemed to be in charge. He was young, fair, and very enticing. Once I'd watched as another vampire called to him, a sweet-faced young girl, who was obviously trying to catch his attention. His name was Riley. He didn't seem to be the likely leader of a coven of newborns, barely able to maintain his composure when approached by a group of humans.

And, he didn't stay at the warehouse with the others. He spent his days somewhere else.

By now, I had seen what the newborns could do to each other firsthand. Tonight, just after sunset, two of the newborns ventured out of the warehouse and discovered a homeless man curled up in an alcove on the outer wall. They both ran, blurred by speed, to the place where he slept. Hungry, no doubt. Before they could feast, they started to argue over whose dinner the hapless man would be. It turned ugly fast.

They bit each other, ripping pieces of their marble skin away. They ran at each other, creating monstrous booms when they collided. The hisses and snarls were deafening. I watched their deadly battle for a while, cringing at the conclusion.

One vampire finally grabbed his opponent by the hair, and deftly ripped his head backwards and off of his body. The head rolled toward the building and the body dropped to the ground, arms and legs moving in an eerie dance. He didn't hesitate to claim his prize.

When Riley came, he quickly picked up the pieces of vampire flesh from the parking lot and piled them with the headless body. I watched as he flicked his lighter, and the evidence of the battle went up in flames. He casually walked toward the side of the building, and reached for the head. He rolled it toward the fire, laughing at the strange wobble as it moved.

When he was sure that there was nothing left that to reveal their presence, he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket.

"We're short one more," he said.

He listened for a moment. I could almost hear the shouting from the other end of the line.

"Fine, Victoria. I'll find another one. Meet me at the pier in an hour. I need to check on the rest of this nightmare."

Silence for a moment.

"I know you need me. I'll be there." He sighed.

He wasn't happy, but he would do anything to please the person on the phone.

I knew what I had to do. When he met Victoria, I'd be there, spying on them both.

I was thirsty, too. It would only take me a few minutes to grab a homeless person around here. Nobody would miss them for a while and the water made it easy to clean up after myself. I was being very cautious. I didn't need the Volturi breathing down my neck.

The old wooden pier rocked slightly as the waves hit. It was creaky and rotting, the perfect place to have a secret meeting. No human in their right mind would use this pier. The whole area here was deserted and run down.

Vampire senses were fabulous. I didn't even have to walk onto the pier to be able to hear every word that Riley and Victoria said. It was getting intense.

"You smell like the newborns. Yuck! I can't believe you left them alone for so long!"

"It's not my fault a homeless guy fell asleep there!"

"We can't afford to lose any more! We need at least twenty of them. The Cullens are a strong family. When I talked to Laurent he said they have special abilities that will help them in a fight. The big guy, Emmett, and the tall one, Jasper, will rip them to shreds. Alice will see them coming. They will kill them all before I can get to Bella."

She kicked toward the boards at her feet, and a portion of the pier broke away, splashing into the water below.

"Edward will pay!"

"What did he do? Why won't you tell me?"

"All you need to know is that he took something of mine," she snarled dangerously.

"Fine," he said, hands up, backing away a step.

"Really, Riley," she crooned at him, "you don't think I'd hurt you? Do you?"

She stepped closer to him. He stopped moving. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

"C'mon baby. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you. I love you."

She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him soundly. Any complaints he had were lost in the moment.

When she was finished, she stepped back. "So, how are we going to solve this little problem? We only have five days until we move." Her voice was soft and silky.

"Um, I have someone with me. I thought you might want another one."

"Oh, Riley! You are wonderful. You must love me," she teased, touching his arm.

He reached out and took her hand and they walked back toward the parking lot above the small beach.

I could see the human's feet when Riley opened the car door. I could smell fresh blood and hear his heart beating furiously. He was scared. He should be.

Victoria reached into the car and pulled the man out by his tied hands.

"You are going to help me," she said.

He shook his head desperately and tried to say something through the gag that Riley had placed in his mouth. I could see now that his eyes were covered by a blindfold. I was confused by that.

"Come with me," she said and grabbed the man's arm. He flinched when she touched him.

She started to walk along the beach, pulling him with her. I could tell he was crying. There were tears running down his cheeks and he was sobbing against the fabric stuffed in his mouth.

I watched from my perch in a tree on the beach. I could see everything. She was headed to a small vacation home. It looked like nobody had lived there in a long time.

The shutters were barely hanging on to the small cottage. The windows were boarded up. All of the paint was peeling and falling off. There were patchwork holes in the roof, where shingles had been torn away by the wind.

She reached the home and turned to Riley, who had been following her like an obedient puppy dog.

"You'd better leave for a while."

He nodded, hesitant.

She looked at him with contempt, "What?"

"Nothing," he said, shoulders sagging. He turned and ran back to his waiting car.

Her attention returned to the man on the doorstep.

She pulled the gag out of his mouth. "What's your name?"

I could see him flexing his jaw and trying to wet his mouth now that the fabric was gone. He paused for a moment, cleared his throat, and said, "I'm Tom. Who are you?"

"I'm God," she said, laughing viciously. "At least I will be when I've finished creating the new you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me show you," she said, pulling him into the cottage and shutting the door.

I could hear their footsteps on the wooden floor. Hers were cat-like, soft and almost indiscernible. His were loud and clumsy.

She reached what must have been the bedroom and asked, "Ready?"

"For what?"

I heard her hiss in laughter. Then, I could hear her teeth tearing into his flesh, even through his screams. She bit him, over and over again. But, she didn't drink his blood. He fell to the floor, screaming in pain, his body writhing on the wood.

"Good," she said to herself. "I didn't kill him."


	4. Chapter 4 Newborns Attack

CHAPTER 4

I waited outside of the cottage for a few hours, anxious to see what was happening for myself. What if Victoria didn't leave? I may never know what she'd done to the man she took inside. He certainly wasn't dead! The sounds coming from inside were hideous and full of pain. I could see why Riley had brought Victoria's victim to such a deserted and secluded spot.

Six hours later, Riley showed up again, running this time. Victoria came out of the cottage and met him on the beach.

"Well?" he asked.

"He's alive. Another two and a half days and he'll be ready to join the others."

I understood what she had done to him now.

"Good," he said, relief obvious on his young face.

"Really Riles, you'd think I was hard to live with," she said with a vicious grin.

"No, Victoria. You are wonderful. I just can't seem to stop making mistakes."

"Oh, enough already. I need your help with something else."

"What?"

"I need you to take the newborns, one by one, and make sure they feed."

"But, Victoria, they are so dangerous. I hate to be out with them."

"Riley, Riley…you aren't afraid of the newborns, are you?" She pulled him close, pinching his cheeks with her thumb and forefinger, and pouting her lips.

"Well," he hesitated, "no, not really, I guess." He shrugged, looking confused.

"I would never ask you to do something that would hurt you, Riley. I love you, remember." She kissed him fiercely.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

I turned away as they tangled on the beach, not wanting to watch their lovemaking. But I could hear them.

Victoria stood next to Riley, looking down at him.

"Now, you have a job to do."

"Of course. Anything you want." Riley smiled. He would obviously do whatever was asked of him in return for her attention.

"We need to be ready to go in just over three days. Bella's graduation is over now. I'm sure Alice has figured out by now that the newborns are coming. Let's hope she doesn't know about us yet."

"I thought you said five days."

"Plans change. They have to change. We need to make sure the newborns stay on the path we've given them. If they go too far out of the way, they will wander into the area with wolves. We can't let that happen." She shivered at the thought.

"Get them ready," she demanded.

"Fine."

He turned and ran down the beach, heading toward the warehouse which was the home of the newborns.

I stayed in my perch. I could see everything I needed to see, hear everything I needed to hear. I knew I would be here for at least two and a half more days.

I was going to follow them. They were going to the area where the wolves were, this meant they would be close to the Cullens. And, they were talking about Bella and Alice. They must be planning a fight. I didn't want to be involved, but I wouldn't mind knowing the outcome.

I was glad my car was in a safe parking garage, I was getting attached to it.

"Stupid fool," Victoria said quietly, watching Riley's retreat. "You wouldn't be here if I didn't need you."

I jumped when she spoke, thinking I'd been discovered. Thankfully, she was talking to herself.

She laughed as she walked into the cottage, returning to the changeling, her latest creation.

"Too bad you are just meant to be destroyed," I heard her say to the man. "You might make a good replacement for Riley. But, I won't need either of you soon."

The wait was nothing. I thought I would get bored or stiff, but I didn't. Being a vampire definitely had its advantages.

I left for a while when I knew there was only half a day left. I was thirsty again.

I remembered that the Cullens used animals as their food source, so I thought I'd give it a shot. There were no people near this place, and I didn't want to be gone for long.

I ran into the finger of forest that nearly reached the sand, careful to remain undetected. I stopped, smelling the air, listening for a heartbeat.

I was rewarded by the sound of a giant heart, squeezing blood through the body of a large animal. The venom welled in my mouth, thinking of the warm blood that circulated through the creature's body. The smell was not appetizing, but the warmth of the blood beckoned to me, the heartbeat was alluring.

I ran, allowing my instincts to lead me to the large moose. He saw me coming and lowered his head, as if to attack. His antlers were barely down when I leapt through the air, landing with ease on his broad back.

I leaned forward, digging my teeth into the hide over his throbbing arteries. It dissolved, merely a slight barrier to me.

The moose lowed out an angry cry, and turned his head toward me. His antlers caught my shoulder and I nearly lost my balance. There was no damage from the blow. I jumped once on his back, crushing his spine. We both fell to the ground. I maintained my hold on his neck and drank the warm, flowing blood. As his life drained from him, he cried out once more, then fell silent. I finished and tossed the huge body into the trees.

Well, this wasn't something I wanted to get used to, but it would suffice for today. My thirst was quelled for now. But, I felt oddly unsatisfied. The thought of the last human I had partaken of filled my mind and the venom flowed again.

"Pull yourself together," I said out loud.

I returned to my hiding place, scanning the area for any changes. There were none. I realized after a little while, that the screaming from inside the cottage was abating. The process must be almost complete. I cringed as I thought of the fire that had burned through my chest at the end, stopping my heart.

About an hour later, Riley pulled up in the car. He climbed out, looking wary as he walked to the cottage. Victoria heard his arrival and met him on the sand.

"You were almost too late. His transition will be complete in the next few minutes. He can't see me. Get in there."

Riley sighed. "Fine."

She grabbed his arm.

"Look Riley, we need to finish this. Once the Cullens are gone, you and I can go away together. Anywhere you choose," she lied, looking into his eyes. "Remember that they are dangerous to us. As long as they live, we are in danger all of the time."

Her voice squeaked slightly, feigning fear. It was a masterful performance, but I knew that she was lying to the boy.

He reached out and pulled her close to him, holding her in his arms for a few minutes.

"I won't let Edward hurt you again," he said.

We all looked at the cottage as the heart inside thumped loudly once, twice, a third time. The end was here.

"I will call you. Feed him. Take him to the others. You have to go now!"

Riley ran into the cottage.

"It's okay," I heard him say. "I'm here to help you find food."

The heart beat one final time. Deep, unsettling silence followed for a few seconds.

"Who are you?" a new voice asked.

"I'm Riley." I listened as Riley explained what the man had become. "Are you thirsty?" he finally asked.

"Yes," the man hissed.

Victoria climbed into the car and sped away. Riley led the man out of the cottage and ran with him down the beach, toward Seattle.

I followed at a distance, careful to remain hidden. I definitely did not want to be caught by this group. Newborns, in large numbers, were terrifying. I watched in horror as one fight after another broke out among them.

Riley seemed to be as terrified as I was, but he would intervene when he was able. At one point, two of the vampires started to fight, and he couldn't get between them before one beheaded the other. He stopped long enough to pile the pieces, which were still moving, and light them on fire.

I didn't see Victoria. She must have been somewhere else, watching their progress. Riley's cell phone would ring occasionally, and he would answer the same way every time, "Yes, Vic." After the beheading incident, he cringed at the sound of the phone, but answered anyway. She was furious and he was full of remorse, beaten down and berated by her. Sad, really. What a wimpy vampire!

We were heading into the mountains. I recognized the area. They were getting very near where the Cullens lived.

I could smell Bella's scent on the path that I followed behind the newborns. Was Edward really that careless? Was he taking Bella into the hills? That seemed to be especially foolish if Alice had foreseen any of what was coming for them. Something wasn't right here. I wondered if Riley and Victoria realized that the trail with Bella's scent was just too convenient.

I got my answer right away.

Riley stopped the newborns. He was talking to them. I strained to hear every word.

"Now, I have to go meet my friend so that we can destroy the leader of this strange coven. He will be separated from them, trying to keep himself safe. You must follow this scent," he said, shaking a red blouse, "Look for the coven with yellow eyes. The human you smell will be with them. You can have her."

He threw the blouse into the middle of the group.

Growls broke out from the newborn army. I could see disaster on the horizon. One human and eighteen thirsty newborns: not a good ratio.

My mouth was full of venom from the scent of Bella's blood, which seemed to be getting heavier as we got nearer to a large clearing. There was no way the rest of the newborns would be able to concentrate with her there.

Riley gave them further instructions, "Destroy all of the yellow-eyed coven, or they will destroy you! Half of you should approach from this path, half of you should approach them from the trees over there," he said as he pointed.

He directed them to the clearing and stole off into the forest by himself, running to the east.

I could smell the familiar scents of Emmett and Jasper and the less familiar scents of the rest of the Cullen coven. Edward's scent was weak. I also smelled some kind of animal. My brain, which was great at identifying everything, couldn't place this smell. They were large and there were a lot of them, I could hear their hearts beating.

The newborns took Riley's disappearance as their signal to move forward as fast as they could. Half of them ran headlong into the clearing, moving without fear. The other half took off into the trees, moving just as rapidly as the others.

I decided that I wouldn't go any further. I needed a place to stay out of the battle, so I climbed a huge pine tree, and nestled into the highest branches to watch the fray.

The newborns who ran into the clearing were prepared to fight. They were going into a group of mature vampires, knowing that there were others coming around to help them. They were overconfident.

I really don't think they were prepared for the strength of the coven they were attacking. The first one to make it all the way to the Cullens only lasted two seconds. He was ripped limb from limb by Emmett and Jasper. They threw the pieces away from themselves and started to run forward to the remaining eight newborns.

A sound in the trees caught my attention, diverting my gaze from the Cullens for a split second. The forest was full of giant wolves. I knew they had to be the clan of wolves Emmett and Jasper had told me about. So this was the source of the unknown scent, the large heartbeats.

They were waiting, patiently. They hadn't attacked yet. The newborns in the trees didn't see what was waiting for them. I shuddered.

I looked back at the clearing. Emmett and Jasper had led the charge into the newborn attack. Emmett was laughing out loud, clearly enjoying the mayhem he was involved in. He grabbed a small female and ripped her in half, taking time to dismember the rest of her body, growling the entire time.

Jasper took on the largest man. They scuffled and fought for a moment. I could see the motion of their bodies, the massive, explosive hits. I watched as the jaw of the large man clamped down on Jasper's arm. The bite was irrelevant; Jasper ripped his head from his body, pulling his jaw apart to release his hold.

He turned in time to see Alice rushing toward another newborn. He cut her off, jumping on the man's back and biting his neck. He destroyed the man within seconds. Alice glared at him, shaking her head. She turned to find another victim.

Something interesting was happening in the middle of the fight. Carlisle had grabbed a young female from behind and was speaking in her ear. I couldn't hear what he said. The noise of the fight was too great. He didn't rip and tear, he just stood there, restraining her, talking. Odd.

Esme stood back, waiting to see if they would need her help. She cringed with each attack, obviously worried about her family. She was not a fighter, soft and overly sensitive.

Rosalie was a sight to behold. She didn't waste time with her first newborn, ripping the head off and throwing the body in Esme's direction, yelling, "Finish that one for me." She rushed the next one, a huge man. Emmett joined her and they pulled him apart quickly.

It was at this point that I looked back to the trees, wondering what was happening there.

The last newborn in line had finally caught on that the scent and the heartbeats should not be ignored. He turned to investigate, and was caught off guard by a smaller gray wolf. It jumped on him, knocking him to the ground, ripping into his vampire flesh with its huge canine teeth. Bits and pieces of the skin were thrown as it tore through his chest and ripped at his neck.

Two other wolves joined in now. They jumped the next newborn and destroyed him, bit by bit. The trees obscured my vision of most of the fight. I could hear them as they tore through one after another.

They snarled and howled as they fought, it was an extremely menacing sound.

When I looked back at the clearing, the fight was over there. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice were piling all of the pieces that they had tossed throughout the clearing into a neat, though large, pile. When they had searched the ground, finding every last piece, they flicked a lighter, catching the entire mass of vampire parts on fire.

The smoke from the fire was a dark purple, almost black. It billowed and spread as it lifted into the sky. It was heavy, unlike normal smoke. And thick.

Emmett grabbed Rosalie and kissed her. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed back, passionately. They were like a couple of hormonal teenagers. Everyone seemed to ignore them.

Alice and Jasper walked quietly to each other, lost in their own private world. Their relationship was so different from Emmett and Rosalie's.

Carlisle was still holding the newborn, "Jasper, I need your help here."

They all circled her then, listening to Carlisle's explanation.

"She is willing to surrender. She would like to live. I think we should give her an opportunity to try to live like we do."

"Let's make sure the wolves don't need our help, then we can discuss this," Jasper said. He wasn't happy.

"Help me with her Jazz."

I watched as she relaxed in Carlisle's arms. He and Esme stayed with her as the rest of their family went into the trees to help the wolves gather their vampire pieces.

When I glanced back at the wolves, I noticed that Tom, the freshest newborn was hiding behind a very large tree. He was watching, calculating. There was probably no escape for him, but he may be able to do some damage on his way out.

The small gray wolf caught sight of him and leapt at him foolishly. Several of the other wolves rushed to help it, but the nearest wolf was a gigantic russet one. It turned to the gray wolf and snarled as it was grabbed by the tail.

He jumped in front of the newborn, helping to release his hold on the other wolf, but as he turned to make sure it was clear, Tom grabbed it around the ribcage, flexing his arms with all the strength that rushed through his very new body.

The russet wolf howled in pain and seemed to become unconscious. A huge black wolf bit Tom's head and ripped it to the side. Two other wolves grabbed hold of his arms, tearing them away from his body and the russet wolf's.

The large wolf fell to the ground. He wasn't unconscious. He was whimpering in pain, barely able to breathe. An occasional howl escaped his jaw, an excruciating sound.

Emmett and Jasper came running through the trees in time to see what had happened. They rushed to the wolf that was lying on the ground.

Emmett yelled, "Carlisle, we need you! It's Jacob, he's hurt!"

Esme and Alice took over the care of the small newborn and Carlisle ran to them.

I was amazed at the care he took with the wolf. I thought they didn't really like each other. Go figure.

He worked over him for several minutes, talking him through the pain.

"Come on Jake. I need to get you back to normal. I've never worked on an animal before."

Alice yelled, "Carlisle, we're running out of time. The wolves have to leave."

Carlisle looked at the huge black wolf, "Take him home. With your permission, I'll come to help him. He's already starting to heal. He'll be okay, but he is going to need pain medications and I might have to help the bones heal correctly."

The wolf nodded at him. He and two other wolves pulled the russet wolf up, helping him move. He howled in agony with every move they made.

The Cullens finished gathering the parts and threw them into the fire.

"Edward is coming with Bella. They fought Victoria and Riley and killed them both. Bella is unconscious. It's been a bad day for her," Alice said.

I was beginning to understand what Victoria's plan had been.


	5. Chapter 5 The Arrival of the Volturi

CHAPTER 5

I watched as Emmett and Jasper grabbed the newborn, forcing her closer to the blazing fire. Jasper crouched in front of her and she relaxed. She was terrified. I really couldn't blame her.

I could hear the sound of someone running through the forest. Edward must be approaching.

A few seconds later I watched him enter the clearing, Bella unconscious in his arms. I could smell her from here, it was almost overwhelming. The thing that kept me from jumping out of my tree and attacking was a very good sense of self-preservation. I knew that an attempt on Bella's life would be suicide. I grabbed hold of the tree, holding myself there. It cracked and whined under my fingers. Oops.

Edward and Alice both turned to look at me. Of course, they would know I was here.

"Why didn't you tell me she was lurking here?"

"I was too busy looking forward, trying to see what would happen in the fight. I missed her till the end."

"Alyssa, stay where you are. If you come anywhere near Bella, you know I'll destroy you," Edward growled, knowing I would hear him. "You've seen how strong we are."

I nodded, "I'll stay where I am."

Rosalie heard me and caught on to the fact that I was near.

"Alyssa? Where is the little thief? I'm gonna rip you apart you little…." Emmett caught her and dragged her back.

"Rose! Knock it off. We've got more important things to deal with right now!"

"Yeah," Alice said, "the Volturi will be here soon. We need to stay together."

"But, she took my car!" she hissed.

"I'll buy you another one," Edward said.

They argued for a few minutes over my deed and Rosalie's desire to rip my tongue out of my head – yikes. I listened, but I was more focused on something else Alice had said.

The Volturi was coming.

I don't know why, but the fact that the Volturi, the ruling force of the vampire world, were coming here, sent excited and frightened shivers up and down my spine. I would get to see them.

What if they saw me? Would they destroy me? Assume I was part of Victoria's plot?

Emmett and Jasper had told me how powerful they were. I knew that Carlisle didn't want Aro to know about my ability. I had a lot to think about in the next few minutes.

I watched as Edward laid Bella on the grass, acting as if she were made of porcelain. Carlisle immediately started to treat her.

"Carlisle – it's been five minutes," he said.

"She'll come around when she's ready, Edward. She's had too much to deal with today. Let her mind protect itself."

"Alice, how long do we have?" Man he was intense!

"Another five minutes. And Bella will open her eyes in thirty-seven seconds. I wouldn't doubt that she can hear us now."

Part of my mind listened as Esme and Edward spoke to Bella. I even heard it when she woke up and started to speak to them. But, I was thinking about the Volturi, planning ahead.

I listened to them explain to Bella that someone named Jacob would be fine. Oh, he must be the wolf that was injured. Hmm, I wondered why she would care about that. I definitely had not gotten enough information from Emmett.

Rosalie was throwing daggers at me with her glare. I was lucky the Volturi were coming. I knew she would track me down and rip me apart slowly for stealing her car if she didn't have that to worry about.

Then, Carlisle explained to Bella and Edward about the newborn that they hadn't destroyed. Bella stood and looked at her. Edward shifted his posture, trying to protect Bella. He was very protective of her, something I would have to remember in the future.

The newborn snarled and hissed, crying out with the pain of desire she was experiencing so near to Bella. I was glad I was far away, at the top of a tree. I couldn't imagine how the newborn felt, so near to a human with no opportunity to sate her thirst.

"Shouldn't we move away from her?" Bella whispered. I didn't blame her. She had to know that the newborn was aching for her blood.

"We have to stay here. _They_ are coming to the north end of the clearing now."

I turned to look at the north end of the clearing. Five figures walked out of the tree line.

The figure that led was the smallest. They wore a dark black cloak, the hood hiding the person's head. Four very large figures in dark grey cloaks followed, their faces also concealed behind the heavy fabric that made up their hoods.

This had to be the Volturi.

They looked like they were floating across the ground, graceful and slow. They weren't rushing. For some reason, they knew that the Cullens wouldn't leave.

I looked at the Cullen family again. They stood huddled close together, surrounding Bella. They had backed away from the newborn - who stood shivering with her bloodlust - next to the raging fire.

When the Volturi were directly across the fire from the Cullens the leader spoke, "Hmm." The voice was definitely female, but sounded bored, apathetic.

"Welcome, Jane." Edward knew who it was.

The Volturi force moved closer to the Cullens, skirting the fire. They faced them, they were not afraid in the least.

I noticed that Bella was staring at one of the largest robed figures. He looked up at her, his hood falling back enough that I could see his face. He winked at her. Edward's face showed a deadly fury, but he did not move.

Jane surveyed the scene before her. She looked at the Cullens and then at the fire, finally stopping on the newborn.

"I don't understand," she said.

"She has surrendered," Edward stated.

"Surrendered?" Jane seemed surprised.

Two of her guard (it was obvious they were there to protect her, the way they hovered over her, moving with every small movement she made) looked at each other.

"Carlisle gave her the option."

"There are no options for those who break the rules." I shivered as I listened to her voice, flat and deadly.

Carlisle spoke, "That's in your hands. As long as she was willing to halt her attack on us, I saw no need to destroy her. She was never taught."

"That is irrelevant." I knew that Jane didn't care in the least about this newborn.

"As you wish," Carlisle said, sounding resigned.

Jane stared at him. It was a look that a lesser person would have cowered from, but Carlisle stood erect, next to the rest of his family. She shook her head slightly, resetting her features as she did. It seemed she was ready for some small talk.

"Aro hoped that we would get far enough west to see you, Carlisle. He sends his regards."

Aro! She knew Aro. He was the person that Jasper spoke of with the utmost respect and reverence. The person who Carlisle would hide my gift from. I needed to speak to her, to ask her about Aro. But, would revealing myself lead to my death. She obviously didn't care for newborns.

I heard Carlisle respond, but I really didn't care what he said. I was considering my options.

Jane and Carlisle were discussing the newborn attack on his family. I heard her ask how many there had been. Carlisle's response was not a surprise to me, I had followed them.

"Eighteen?" I could hear the shock in Jane's voice. She sounded unsettled.

"All brand-new. They were unskilled."

"All?" She didn't believe him. "Then who was their creator?"

Edward answered, "Her name was Victoria."

Jane gazed at him, "Was?"

Edward tilted his head toward the east. I looked up and saw a second pillar of smoke for the first time. I should have realized that he would destroy their bodies.

"This Victoria – she was in addition to the eighteen here?"

"Yes. She had only one other with her. He was not as young as this one here, but no older than a year."

"Twenty. Who dealt with the creator?" she said, spitting out the words.

"I did," Edward said.

The look on Jane's face caught my attention now. She was lethal at this moment.

"You there. Your name," she said to the girl by the fire.

The girl glanced at her, a defiant look on her face. She pressed her lips together. I knew this couldn't be a good response.

Jane just smiled at her, her beautiful face glowing.

The girl started to scream. If I still had blood, it would have run cold in my veins at the sound. She dropped to the ground, her body distorting. The screams continued. I looked at the Cullens, expecting a response. They all stood, stoic and unmoving.

The screams finally stopped.

"Your name."

"Bree," the poor thing was gasping, trying to regain her composure.

Jane smiled again. The screaming started. Jane was extremely powerful. I had overestimated her need for a guard. She could take care of herself.

"She'll tell you anything you want to know," Edward said, disgust in his voice. "You don't have to do that."

Jane looked up at him, smiling. "Oh, I know." She enjoyed torturing the girl.

"Bree," she said, "Is his story true? Were there twenty of you?"

Bree had not stood up. She was still curled on the ground, as if fearing another attack. "Nineteen or twenty, maybe more. I don't know." She cowered, waiting for another round of pain.

"Sara and the one whose name I don't know got in a fight on the way…"

"And this Victoria," Jane interrupted her, "did she create you?"

"I don't know. Riley never said her name. I didn't see that night…it was so dark, and it hurt… " I cringed, thinking of the pain of transformation.

"He didn't want us to be able to think of her. He said that our thoughts weren't safe."

I saw Jane look at Edward. She knew he could read minds!

I was thinking about the implications of this. The Volturi knew about the Cullens and their gifts. They must be very powerful to know so much, to have the respect of the vampire world. Power like that was alluring to me.

I heard Jane say, "Ah, but that wasn't his gift to offer, young one. Broken rules demand a consequence."

Bree just looked at her.

She turned to Carlisle and continued the conversation about the attack. My mind was spinning as I wondered what consequence she was talking about.

Then the conversation took a turn to Bella. I looked at Edward. He stiffened visibly.

"Would you please not do that?" he asked, anger spilling between his clenched teeth.

Jane just laughed. "Just checking. No harm done, apparently."

She had tried to attack Bella with her powerful gift. But, it didn't work. I had to know why!

She and Edward traded barbed words for a moment, and then Jane looked at the newborn again.

"Felix," she said.

"Wait." It was Edward.

She just raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing."

I couldn't understand why they would try to protect her. She was a stranger, unimportant.

Carlisle stepped forward to try to convince Jane. She just looked amused.

"We don't make exceptions. And we don't give second chances. It's bad for our reputation. Which reminds me…Caius will be so interested to hear that you're still human Bella. Perhaps he'll decide to visit."

Bella knew the Volturi?

Alice spoke up, but I didn't care. I was pondering what all of this meant.

I barely heard Jane tell Felix to "take care of that."

I could hear the sharp keening sound that I now recognized. I looked just in time to see Felix and one other Volturi throwing pieces of Bree's body onto the fire.

"Come," Jane said.

As they turned to leave, the other extremely large Volturi guard turned enough that I could see beneath his hood.

I stopped breathing. His beauty was stunning.

I wanted to run to him, to take down the hood and look upon his face. My heart, which couldn't beat, jumped within my chest.

I climbed down the tree so that I could follow them.


	6. Chapter 6 Leaving with the Volturi

CHAPTER 6

I saw Alice look at Edward as I descended from my perch. He just shrugged and shook his head, indicating to her that I was no threat to their family.

I knew that this was a dangerous course of action. I had just witnessed the annihilation of another newborn at the hands of the two gigantic Volturi guards.

But, I couldn't stop myself. Something about the large man pulled me forward.

It was as if my mind had always known his face. Even now, walking as silently as I could behind them, I could see it in my mind. His skin was different than mine. It had obviously been darker, olive toned, in his first life. His features were chiseled, strong and masculine. His jawline was sharp and his cheekbones were well defined. There was a cleft in his chin and as he moved his face, deep dimples appeared in his cheeks. I had seen his long dark hair, waving to his shoulders beneath the hood.

His eyes were not the wild, bright red that I saw in my own reflection. They were darker, deeper, hinting at the black that they would become.

I could see his form ahead of me. He was tall, probably 6' 5", my vampire mind deduced. His shoulders were broad and muscled. I could see the action of his muscles moving, even beneath the cloak. His hands were large and strong.

In the depth of my desire to see him again, to speak to him, I forgot my stealth. I placed my foot too heavily on a dry, brittle branch on the ground. It broke; the snap echoing through the small clearing I was approaching.

They stopped, spinning around instantly and assuming an attack crouch. Except for Jane. She turned slowly to face me, a glorious smile spreading across her face.

I stopped breathing.

The pain hit before I could brace for it. A thousand knives piercing my skin, every nerve ending alive with fire – reminding me of the fire of transition, but worse, amplified. I couldn't think through the pain that enveloped every part of me.

She could obviously control the amount and type of pain, it would surge, causing me to scream, and I would hear her laughter. It would abate, allowing me to relax by a fraction, but as I would sigh in relief it would scream through me again and again, pulsing heat and stabbing pain. It was exhausting, even to my vampire body.

I knew I was going to die, ripped to pieces at the hands of the guard, even the man I had followed so foolishly.

The small part of my mind that retained any ability to think pondered my situation. There was only a slim chance. Persuasion.

Finally, after an eternity of pain, it slowed and stopped. My body loosened from the fetal position I had fallen into.

"Deal with the stupid newborn," she said, her voice filled with contempt.

I had one moment, one chance to save myself. But, I couldn't find my voice. I struggled against the breaths that rasped through my throat. It was raw from screaming.

"Please," I whispered.

The three large guards that were approaching me stopped. Their faces showed their uncertainty. I looked at Jane. She looked slightly stunned.

"Please, let me explain," my words just a sigh.

Then, I looked at him.

His face was beyond the stunned look on Jane's. He was shocked, his mouth falling open and his eyebrows creasing in disbelief as he looked at my face. His eyes showed his uncertainty.

I spoke only to him now, "Please, don't let them destroy me."

He turned to Jane, "Let her speak." His voice was like honey, soothing me.

Jane shrugged, as if she didn't care. But her eyes revealed her anger. At that moment I was sure she would attack him with her violent and painful gift. She didn't. For a reason that still wasn't clear to me, I was relieved.

"What are you doing, newborn? Why would you follow us?" he asked gently.

I struggled to sit up, wrapping my arms around my knees, trying to remain submissive to them.

"I am Alyssa. I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure. But, I think I'd like to come with you."

"You are part of a newborn army, and you will be destroyed, just like the rest of them," Jane snapped.

"No. I really wasn't part of the newborn army."

Her eyes showed her disbelief.

I continued, "I was created by mistake. One of the newborns must have gotten away from Riley. I was attacked, my boyfriend was killed. I don't know why I was left, except there was a fight over my blood. I woke up alone, changed."

She looked skeptical. "Oh, really. Then why are you here, where the newborns attacked the Cullens?"

"I followed them. I wanted to know what would happen to the Cullens."

"You talk about them like you know them."

"It's a long story," she frowned as I said this. "Yes, we've met."

A flash of interest sparked in her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes. And that's one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you. Carlisle thinks I have a gift, an ability that Aro would want."

Surprise shot across all of their faces.

She turned to the others, "Felix, Demetri, bring her with us. I'd like Aro to find out the truth."

I sighed in relief. There would be no more pain in my immediate future. I still wasn't sure of what would happen later – I wished for one small moment that I could ask Alice Cullen.

Felix and Demetri approached me. Oh, Demetri was his name.

They each took one arm and raised me up from the ground.

I looked at my arm, shocked. As soon as his hand had touched me, a new kind of fire radiated out from his hand, spreading up my arm and into my dead heart. I could burn like this forever, never minding for a second.

I looked up, into his beautiful face. He looked back at me with a great deal of interest. His eyes drank in every part of my face.

"Ugh," Jane said. From the corner of my eye I saw her roll her eyes. "Great. That's all I need."

After that, I didn't look away from Demetri's face as we ran through the forest.

I didn't pay any attention to the direction we were headed. Time and place had no meaning for me now. I knew that Felix was to my left, but Demetri was on my right, holding my arm, and I wouldn't look away from him.

I was certain that I had never felt like this in my earlier life. There was no connection to the human, Jim, like the one I could feel instantly with Demetri.

I paid no attention to the surrounding forest, unafraid of hitting trees. They wouldn't hurt me if I did. Besides, I knew that Demetri would not allow that to happen. Several times I felt Felix let go of my arm. Demetri would pull me closer to his side and I could sense it as Felix rushed around a tree that was in our path. I almost laughed out loud a couple of times as he cursed loudly.

What was happening to me? Was this normal for a vampire - to instantly fall for a complete stranger? I knew that my emotions were stronger than before, but I had never expected this!

I wondered if Demetri felt like I did. Did he wonder at the intensity of the connection that we seemed to share? I watched as he glanced at my face, time and again, before looking forward, leading me through the forest.

I really can't recall how long our trip was as we ran through the forest. I became aware of our location only because of Jane.

"Demetri, Felix – get the newborn over here," she demanded. "We need to get to the airport."

She opened the door of a black SUV and tilted her head, indicating that I should be placed inside. I willingly slid onto the seat. Demetri followed, staying near my side. Felix flashed around the vehicle to the other door, muttering while another guard climbed into the back seat. He finally slid in next to me.

Jane climbed into the passenger seat as the last guard started the engine.

"Let's go, Andrew," she ordered. He nodded obediently and pulled onto the road.

Jane opened a cell phone that had been hidden beneath her cloak.

"Aro, I have a few surprises for you."

I could hear parts of his words coming through the phone, but he spoke lightly, making it difficult.

"Well, all of the Cullens survived," she paused, listening, "Of course, Alice is fine. So is Edward."

She rolled her eyes as he inquired about Bella, "Yes. _ She_ was with them. She is safe but still human. They swear they have a date set to change her. Should I go back and take care of her?"

She smiled at the thought, briefly, until receiving Aro's response.

"Fine!"

I heard Aro inquire about other surprises.

"Well, we are bringing you a present. We have a newborn with us."

"What?" I heard him loud and clear.

"She's met the Cullens. They seem to think you might be interested in her."

His soft voice whispered through the phone line.

"I know I never show mercy! That's what you like about me, remember."

She turned, glaring at me as he responded.

"I can't explain it. But, I'm bringing her home with us. I think you should talk to her. Viktor is preparing documents for her right now."

I realized I could hear the man in the back seat moving papers. He leaned forward, "I'll need a picture of you."

Demetri grabbed the small camera from Viktor and Felix held up a blue towel that he was handed. It was the backdrop for the picture that Demetri snapped.

Jane was finishing her conversation with Aro, "Do you want us to fly home with her?"

"No," I heard. "Bring her on the yacht with you. I don't mind if you take a few days getting her here. Maybe I will have dealt with my disappointment by then! If it were Alice, I'd want you to fly here immediately."

I looked up at Demetri, questioning the comment I had just overheard. He shook his head, just slightly, indicating that it was better not to ask.


	7. Chapter 7 Traveling with Demetri

CHAPTER 7

We arrived at a small airport just as Viktor finished my paperwork. He handed me a passport. Good work, and done in a very short time.

I was a little confused.

"I thought they were talking about a yacht," I said to Demetri.

"We're flying to Nova Scotia. The yacht is there, waiting for us. We were in no hurry to get to Washington." He shrugged.

He handed me a pair of sunglasses. I obediently put them on. They each removed their dark cloaks and placed them in their bags. They all wore sunglasses except Andrew. He placed blue contact lenses in his eyes, creating a violet color.

Demetri took me by the arm as we headed through the front doors. The smell of the humans in the small area was almost overwhelming. It was difficult for me to move forward. He could obviously sense the difficulty I was having, his grip tightened.

Andrew walked to the counter and spoke to the attendant, working out the details of the private aircraft we would be using. He had all of the paperwork in a folder, which he opened for the woman. She asked that each of us step forward and show her our passports.

I stepped up with Demetri, still holding my arm in his iron grip, and showed her the new paperwork I had received from Viktor. A small growl escaped from my throat as I smelled her breath and heard her pounding heart.

Demetri pulled me back, apologizing to the woman, "She isn't feeling well."

She looked shocked, but accepted his explanation.

We each stepped through the small security station, so different than a major airport's. I had nothing but the clothes that I wore and my small backpack. The security officer pulled my lighter out of the backpack and informed me that I couldn't keep it. I hissed quietly. Demetri squeezed my arm.

The guard looked confused for a moment, until Demetri said, "Toss it. We'll get a new one later."

The man threw the lighter into a garbage bin and Demetri pulled me forward.

As we walked across the tarmac to the small aircraft, I told him, "Being that close to humans makes me thirsty. I need to eat." I was feeling wild and nearly out of control.

"Don't worry, we have plans," he said, smiling gently. "But, the pilots are human. You are going to have to control your need."

"I don't know if I can."

"If you want to survive the flight, you will. Jane will not make any more exceptions for you." His voice was serious, and his face showed concern.

I nodded, hoping that I would be able to sit through the flight, leaving the warm blood of the pilots coursing through their veins.

We boarded the jet. I had never seen anything like it. The interior was cozy, laid out for comfort. There was a bar and the seats were more like couches than airplane seats. I was impressed.

We waited for seven minutes for the pilots. They finally strolled up the stairs, one of them stopping to secure the door as he entered.

"I hear you didn't want any staff, just us."

Andrew stepped forward, "Yes, you are the only crew members we requested."

The man shrugged, taking in the odd look of his customers, and said, "Whatever you want. I'm used to all kinds of things."

He stepped into the cockpit, waiting for his co-pilot and closed the door behind them.

The scent of blood wafted through the cabin and I was struck by it. I hissed. A growl was starting deep within my chest. Demetri leaned across me, holding me in my seat.

"Move," I growled. "I need it…"

"No. You will sit here, or I will take you out myself."

I looked at his face, shocked at his response. He grinned.

"I got your attention, didn't I?"

I nodded. "I'll stay."

"Good," he said, but his hold on me did not lighten.

The pilot spoke briefly over the speakers in the plane, but I didn't pay attention. I was trying not to breathe.

After a few minutes, I stopped paying attention to the alluring scent in the cabin and started noticing the scent that wafted from Demetri. It was musky and sharp.

My mouth filled with venom, but it wasn't blood I was interested in now.

I lost track of the seconds we had been in the air. Somewhere in my expanded brain, I knew the number still existed, but it was unimportant to me right now. All I could make myself care about was the fact that Demetri was still next to me, holding me in my seat.

I was totally under control, but I wasn't about to ask him to release me.

He smelled so good. And his face, his eyes, stunned me each time I looked at him. His eyebrows were dark, like his hair, and they arched beautifully over his red eyes. He would look at me, staring at him, and his eyebrows would furrow slightly, thoughtfully. He smiled a few times and I wondered what he was thinking. His jaw was chiseled, his cheekbones prominent. His profile was breathtaking.

I sighed, he was an amazing creature.

"Alyssa, can you control it?" he finally asked.

I shivered at the sound of his voice as he said my name. "I think so."

"Good. I really didn't want to destroy you." His face lit up as he smiled widely. "Let's talk. It'll distract you a little."

That worked for me, I could listen to his voice all day. "Okay."

"Tell me what happened to you, how you were changed."

My forehead wrinkled with the thoughts of that night. He watched the changes on my face, probably measuring my feelings about becoming a vampire.

"Well, I was at the lake with my boyfriend, Jim…"

"You had a boyfriend."

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

"Dead. I put his body in the lake after I woke up."

His eyebrows furrowed, he was confused. So, I told him the whole story. I talked about the attack, and shuddered as I told him about the fire of my transition.

"I remember it well," he said.

I told him about my attack on the searchers, and my instinct to hide the evidence of all the destruction I had caused.

He nodded.

"I woke up to the rescuers who found me. I didn't know what had happened or what I had become until I attacked them and drained their bodies."

I heard a very sweet feminine voice from across the cabin, "So tell us, how did you meet the Cullens?"

I had forgotten that Jane was there, that anyone else was there, to be honest.

I shared my story of meeting the Cullens. But, I didn't share the knowledge of my gift. I wanted to keep that a secret; I may need it. I was ready to deflect the question when she asked.

"What ability did Carlisle say you had?"

"Please don't ask," I said as persuasively as I could. "I'd like to tell Aro first."

I watched as all of their eyes seemed to unfocus and focus again.

"Fine," Jane said.

She turned to Andrew and started to make plans for the return trip. I heard Andrew speaking into the phone on the plane. I wasn't sure who he was talking to, but his conversation caught my attention.

"So, where will they be?" He paused for a response. "Good, then we'll catch up with them three or four hours after we set sail."

I looked at Demetri, he was listening to Andrew.

"Who?" I whispered.

"Shhh. Don't worry about it right now." It was the only answer I would get.

It was exactly forty-seven minutes and ten seconds later that the captain came on the intercom to tell us that we were cleared to land.

I was excited to see Nova Scotia. I'd never been further east than Montana. The thought of the yacht was also enticing.

I wondered if I would be allowed to see anything, or if I would be held captive on the ship. The only way they could hold me was to physically be there, restraining me. No wall or window would withstand my strength.

I wouldn't mind being restrained by Demetri. Felix I could do without.

"My turn to hold her back, Demetri," he leered at me.

"Not a chance Felix. Just prepare to help me get her off the plane."

"I'll be fine," I said, "I just survived an entire cross country trip with two humans in an airplane. I didn't attack them."

Demetri looked at me, "You're eyes tell another story. You need to eat, and soon!"

Jane sighed, "We'll take care of it soon enough. Bring her with you. Hurry up!" She was seriously impatient.

Demetri helped me stand and we walked to the door of the plane together, Felix opened the door and dropped the stairs. Each of them took an arm and led me out of the plane to the tarmac.

I really don't know what they were so worried about. There weren't many humans around at this time of the evening.

A large black SUV was waiting in the parking lot. Andrew climbed into the driver's seat again. We all repeated our seating arrangement from earlier today.

"Get us to the marina. Hurry!" Jane demanded. "I want to get home. Aro owes me an explanation of some things."

I was a little disappointed that I wouldn't see much of the area. But, I didn't say anything, afraid to upset Jane further.

We arrived at the marina quickly, and once again I was awestruck at the lavishness of our method of travel. The yacht that we approached was gigantic. I figured as we walked, one-hundred and twelve feet long. It had two levels and the most amazing furnishings I could imagine.

We approached from a private dock, farther out in the water than any other.

The deck chairs were cherry wood and the pillows were lavish and fluffy. The bar that I could see through the huge windows on the main level was stocked with every kind of liquor imaginable, although I knew that the vampires wouldn't touch it. The dishes were the finest china and crystal. I could see linen napkins stacked on the shelves behind the bar.

A grand piano sat in the middle of the bar. It was surrounded by comfortable sofas and chairs. There was a small table in the arrangement, covered with a gigantic floral arrangement.

"Is this a hired yacht, like the private jet?" I asked Demetri quietly.

He squeezed my arm, "No, Alyssa, this is the private Volturi yacht."

I noticed the name on the yacht, _Crown Jewel_. It probably would have cost a few crown jewels to buy the yacht.

"Oh." I really wasn't sure what to say to that. The Volturi obviously had a lot of money. And they liked nice things.

He looked at me, and seemed as if he would like to say more, but Felix taunted him.

"So, what are we going to do with your new girlfriend while we travel, Demetri? The Captain is mouthwatering." He laughed at his own joke.

Demetri looked like he would rip him to shreds. Felix cowered slightly.

Jane intervened, "Alyssa will stay on the ship just like the rest of us. Right, Alyssa?" She nodded in my direction. "She knows that if she wants to survive long enough to see Aro, she needs to play by _my_ rules."

I nodded, forgetting my lavish surroundings. There was hate in Jane's eyes. I knew that if I made one false move she would take great pleasure in torturing me until the guard finished me off.

Perfect recall was a gift at times; remembering the pain she had caused when she looked at me and smiled ensured that I would not step out of line.

As we boarded the yacht, Jane grabbed Demetri's arm. "Put her things in your suite. You seem to be attached to her. It's your job to keep her in line. Marco has been with us for a very long time. He is faithful. If anything happens to him, Aro will exact a large price."

My stomach flipped. I would be staying in Demetri's suite.

I wondered briefly why vampires would need personal suites, they didn't sleep.

Demetri led me up the stairs and down the hallway of the upper deck. He stopped at the first door.

"Here we are." He smiled at me.

I was in awe when he opened the door.

"It's not really much of a suite. Really it's just a main room with a bedroom and bathroom." He shrugged.

One wall was lined with bookshelves. I walked over to check out the titles. He owned every classic I had ever heard of, and so many books I didn't recognize. They were in several languages. I felt overwhelmed by the knowledge that Demetri must have.

"Feel free to read whatever you would like."

I nodded.

There was artwork on the other wall. I was sure it was priceless. The sculpture on the table in the middle of the room was beautiful. And he had a gigantic music collection nestled in between the speakers on the wall.

The outside wall was made up of tinted windows.

"Why do you have so many things here, on the yacht?"

"I travel a lot for the Volturi."

"By boat?"

"Sometimes. I also have a private jet that is loaded with a lot of my favorite things, and an apartment in Volterra."

"Really?" I was stunned that one person could have so many lovely things in their possession. "How did you get all of this?"

"I've acquired much over the years. The rewards from the Volturi are grand."

"How many? Years, I mean."

"More than you can comprehend right now."

"Tell me about yourself Demetri."

"It's not a good story." He ducked his head.

"Please."

He walked to the couch, dropping into the soft seat. I followed and sat where he patted the cushion next to him.


	8. Chapter 8 The Trip by Yacht

CHAPTER 8

Demetri looked at me for a few moments and took a deep breath.

"I haven't thought about my life 'before' for a very long time." He sighed.

"You don't have to tell me," I said.

"It's okay. I just don't dwell on the past."

His voice got very quiet and low. I knew he was trying to avoid having our conversation overheard by everyone on board the yacht.

"I was born somewhere around the year 1150, in Italy. I lived in the Tuscany region. My life was simple, the life of a farmer." He looked at me, watching my reactions. I sat perfectly still, trying to control my facial expressions.

"I worked my family's vineyard. I was to take it over from my father one day. I loved the vines and the wine that we made. I had no other plans. It was all I ever wanted. I was preparing to marry. Her name was Olivia." His eyes dropped to look at the rug.

"A man came to our home one evening when I was twenty-five. He was wearing a dark cloak and had black eyes. He skin was extremely pale, which was rare in our region. His hair was long and black. He arrived without a horse. My father answered the door and spoke with him for a few moments."

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Aro."

"He came to your home before you were changed?"

"Yes. Back then, he had someone who helped him determine which humans would have powerful abilities if they were changed. The man's name was Eleazar. He's part of the Cullen's extended family now."

"I didn't know. He wasn't there with them."

"He lives in Alaska with his wife Carmen and a few others. But, he was part of the Volturi guard then. And he had been scouring the country, looking for those who could help Aro. He knew that I had a latent ability."

"What is it?"

"I can find anyone I've ever met. I just concentrate on them, their minds, their auras, and I am pulled to where they are. Even as a human, I could find people. I was often called on if they needed help finding a small child."

I just stared. He continued.

"And that was what Aro said he needed that night. He told my father that he had lost his son, that he needed my help in finding the child. I left with him willingly."

He stopped, clearly deep in his memories. Finally, he said, "I never went home."

He looked at me, "Aro brought me to the outskirts of Volterra. We searched for a while, his pretense going on, until I was close enough. We were in a small grove of trees, calling for the child, when I felt a cold hand on my neck. He said, 'Join me, tracker'. And then, there was pain: pain from his bites, pain from the venom that started to flow through my veins. I lost all sense of who I was, where I was." I shivered, remembering that pain. "I woke up in the Volturi castle. A new man, changed in every way imaginable. My farm, my life; gone. Even Olivia, out of my reach, lest I kill her."

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say.

"It was long ago. I was angry for a while, but there was nowhere for me to go, I was a vampire and I remained with the vampire family that I had gained."

"Did you ever look for your human family?"

"Once, fifteen years after my transformation. I got near the vineyard. I could smell my father and mother. Their blood made my mouth water. I could also smell the grapes and the wine. They were totally unappealing. I was sad, but it helped me forget, to move on."

"And Olivia?"

"She was married two years after I disappeared. One of her grandchildren is now a Volturi guard."

I couldn't hide my shock. "What?"

"Eleazar said they would be helpful, and Aro added them to his guard."

"Aro takes what he wants, doesn't he?"

"Yes. Aro always gets what he wants. He is a very powerful man. I've been with the Volturi for a very long time now, watching him acquire new guards, and destroy them when they were no longer useful."

"Are you afraid he will destroy you?"

"No. I'm the best tracker he has ever seen. But, I suppose that there may come a day when he finds a better one. My usefulness would be over, I would be excess. I may die then."

"You don't mind."

"Not until today."

I looked at his face. He was staring at me, tenderness showing in his eyes. I didn't breathe.

"I finally found a reason to care if I live."

An excited shiver ran down my spine. He reached over and took my hand, intertwining our fingers.

"Me?" I whispered.

He nodded, whispering back, "I know you feel a connection. I hope you feel like I do."

I just nodded.

"I've lived for almost a thousand years, and I've never felt like this. I didn't think it was possible for me to connect with anyone," he looked down at our hands, "I'd given up."

"But, you were engaged once."

"Because she was chosen for me by my father. I liked her, but I never really loved her. She was the future that my family had chosen for me, and I accepted that."

"Oh."

"What about you? Did you love Jim?"

"No, not really. I guess in some ways I thought I did, but I wasn't ready to commit to him in any way. We dated. We were talking about what colleges we would go to after graduation. We weren't going to the same place, so there really wasn't a future for us," I hesitated. "I wasn't really even bothered when I saw his body lying there on the beach. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No. Remember, you were changed then, your human life was far behind you."

"I guess that's part of it."

"Tell me something."

"What do you want to know?"

"What were you like, before you were changed?"

I laughed. "I was completely average in every way. I would add highlights to my hair because I hated the mousy brown color. I wasn't beautiful or special. I ran track and I played a little volleyball, but I wasn't very good at it."

"What color were your eyes?" he was staring at them, reaching up with one hand to play with a strand of my hair.

I shifted, embarrassed by his gaze, "Blue."

"I can almost see them like that."

I knew that if I could have blushed, I would be beet red. I'd never had anyone look at me like that before.

"Tell me about your family," he said.

"Well, my parents were divorced. I lived with my mother and her boyfriend and my two younger brothers. They were cute, but I had to watch them a lot. Sometimes I got pretty annoyed at them. My father lives a couple of miles away from our house. He always spent a lot of time with us, when he could, but he remarried and they have another child, a little girl." My voice was full of sadness.

He touched my cheek, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad."

I leaned into his hand. "I'm fine. I just don't think I ever really grieved after I was changed. I knew I could never go home, but I never realized how final it really was."

"It can be lonely," he was closer than before.

I looked up at his face, and my breathing hitched. He was so close to me.

He let go of my hand and wrapped both of his arms around me, pulling me even closer. He smelled so good, a mixture of olives and sunshine. Intoxicating.

"I'll take care of you, if you let me Alyssa."

His words were a promise.

I nodded and felt his lips touch my hair. I looked up into his eyes. I couldn't move. I didn't want to move.

He reached up, taking my chin in his hand and lifted my face to his, and then gently kissed me once. His hard lips sent a charge through my entire body, and I sighed loudly.

He pulled back to look at me, and then leaned in again. This kiss was not as gentle as the first one.

My arms wrapped around his neck and I pulled him closer, kissing back.

I lost all sense of time, only thinking about his lips, his hands on my back and in my hair. I ran my fingers through his long black hair, engrossed in its softness.

I'd been kissed before. But, it was never like this, never this intense. I surrendered to my feelings.

It was then that the scent hit me.

I stopped breathing and gasped.

"What's wrong?"

I growled, unable to stop myself. "Human."

He sat up, looking at my eyes again.

"You haven't eaten for a while, have you?"

I was breathing in short gasps, trying to maintain some sanity. "No."

"Alyssa, hold on. Control yourself. Don't breathe." He pulled himself further away. "It's our ship's captain. You can't attack him. Jane would destroy you."

I nodded, still fighting for control. I swallowed the venom that filled my mouth.

"I'm so sorry. Intense emotion only makes the bloodlust worse. I didn't think…"

I inhaled through my nose and hissed loudly.

"Please Alyssa, try to calm down. I'll make sure you feed, and soon. We have plans. But you can't kill Marco. Hold your breath. Count to one thousand."

I tried. It was so hard to concentrate. He touched my face.

"Look at me." I did.

He was staring into my eyes, looking into the depths of my soul. I relaxed a little.

"Alyssa, come back. Get control, for me," his face looked like he felt pain, "Don't give Jane a reason to destroy you, please."

I could feel myself gaining control, slowly.

"I'm trying."

"I know. Just stay with me. Don't let the bloodlust have you," his eyes burned into mine.

"Okay," I said.

I turned away from his eyes, moving my body to sit right against him.

"Hold on to me until we can feed."

"I will." He wrapped his arms around my torso, holding me to him.

I heard footsteps approaching the door to his suite. The knob turned and Jane walked in, shopping bags in hand.

"Here, she needed clothes," she said, taking in our intimate position.

She assessed the mood of the room, and the wild look in my eyes.

"Will she make it three hours?"

"I'll make sure of it."

Three hours! I had to wait three hours to feed! My mind reeled, wondering if I would die tonight for taking their captain. Venom swirled in my mouth, my eyes rolled back in my head. I gasped again.

"Yeah, you do that," she said, "You know the consequences if she doesn't."

I felt his nod.

She turned and left the room, chuckling.

"Alyssa," I could feel his breath on my neck. "It's only three hours. Try counting the seconds."

I nodded, counting in my head, one, two, three…

"I can't lose you now, after all these years waiting for you," he whispered in my ear.

I relaxed again. He could tell that he was having an effect on me.

"Hang in there, for me," he said. "Hold on for three hours so that I can have you for eternity."

I sighed and leaned back into his hard, muscled body. "Eternity?"

"Yes, Alyssa. I want to have you with me for eternity."

Three hours suddenly seemed like nothing. I knew that I would make it.

"Keep talking to me. Tell me about your home in Volterra."

"It can be our home if you'd like."

A home. Our home. The words travelled into my bones, and I shuddered.

Somewhere in my mind, the numbers were ticking away - four thousand, five-hundred and seventy-two, four thousand; five-hundred and seventy-three.

We sat there, talking quietly while he held me next to his side until the captain's voice came through a small speaker on the wall.

"We are two miles away from your target. I'm dropping anchor here."

"What is he talking about?" I asked.

"Dinner."

I looked at him, my eyebrows arching high on my forehead, questions in my eyes.

"Explain," I said. "We are at sea. How is there anyone around here?"

"Marco knows what we are. He doesn't just steer the ship, he helps us round up our meals."

"How?"

"Well, last night, he broke into the dock master's office. He found a ship that would be leaving earlier in the day than we would. He cut their fuel lines, effectively stranding them three hours out to sea." He smiled. "Ready for a swim?"

I looked at him, expecting him to say he was joking. He was serious, but smiling widely.

"I don't have a swimsuit."

"Check the bag that Jane brought you." He allowed me to stand.

I looked through the items that she had picked. There were several outfits and, of course, a bikini. Everything was perfectly sized.

"Remind me to thank her," I said.

He looked at the skimpy suit in my hands and said, "No. You need to remind me to thank her."

"Oh!" Was that seriously butterflies in my stomach? Vampires got butterflies?

He watched my face changing and laughed out loud. "Stage fright?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Don't worry. We'll be in the water most of the time. I won't be leering for too long." He laughed again and pointed toward the bathroom. "You can change in there, if you'd like."

He walked toward the bedroom and I headed into the bathroom, nearly hyperventilating.


	9. Chapter 9 Seafood

CHAPTER 9

I took a minute to calm myself. I really didn't know why I was reacting this way. I guess that every emotion was enhanced as a vampire, even embarrassment.

I'd never had anyone talk to me like that. Jim was a little boy, with no experience. His best line was _'Looking good babe'. _Real original. But the way Demetri looked at me when he teased was…well, it was waking up desires that I had never known, not even as a human.

I took a deep breath and changed, at vampiric speed. He was probably wondering what had happened to me. I glanced quickly in the mirror, checking to see that everything was done up correctly. I had to admit that this vampire body was not bad.

'Well, here goes nothing,' I thought as I walked out into the small living room.

Demetri was there, leaning against the wall, watching the door of the bathroom as it opened. I was going to be brave, and tease back…at least a little. Well, that was my plan before I saw him.

He stood there, in dark blue surfer shorts. They accentuated the olive tone under his pallor. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and I was stunned by the abdomen exposed above the shorts. His waist was thin, expanding to broad shoulders. The cuts of his abs and pecks would have made Mr. Universe jealous. I had the urge to walk over and touch the muscles, outlining them with my fingers.

Venom started to flow, and I knew that I needed to regain control. So, I just walked out into the room, head held high, trying to avoid eye contact.

I heard a small growl escape his throat. "If Felix so much as glances at you, he'll be fish food."

I gasped. He surprised me over and over with the things he said.

He laughed at my reaction and crossed the room, embracing me. "If I didn't need to make sure you got fed right away, I don't think I'd let you leave this room looking so tasty." He kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand.

We were walking toward the door when I heard Jane's voice, "Where are they? I want to leave _right now_."

Demetri started pulling and before I knew it, we were standing in front of Jane.

"Sorry," he said. "We were just getting ready. I was explaining a little of this to Alyssa."

"Fine." She looked at the group surrounding her. "There are six of us who need to feed and fourteen fisherman on the vessel. We'll take two each, except for Alyssa and Felix. You each take an extra serving."

Felix bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. "Lucky me." He turned, looking at me like he was trying to size me up, but Demetri's growl reminded him that it wasn't a good idea to leer.

Jane ignored the exchange.

"Oh, you know it's just because you complain so much," she rolled her eyes. "And, of course the newborn needs to be taken care of."

"I'll take out the radio," Andrew said.

"I'll do the demolition," Felix said with glee.

I looked at Demetri and he said, "You'll see." Then he looked at the others, "Remember, Alyssa is very new, stay out of her way if you don't want to get hurt."

"Me?"

"Yes. I'll explain more, later."

I shrugged, accepting that I would have to wait. More time to talk to Demetri. I didn't mind.

"Come on then," Jane said, and she was over the side in a blur, swimming.

Demetri tugged on my hand and I followed him to the edge, watching him dive into the dark ocean. I followed quickly.

Two miles was nothing for us. We were upon the fishing boat in less than a minute.

Demetri grabbed my arm, pointing to Andrew. He pulled himself up and over the railing, speeding to the radio room. I heard a crash. So did the humans on the ship.

"What was that?" one voice called out.

Nobody had time to answer. We were up and over the railing in half a second, looking for our first victims.

It wasn't hard, finding a human on the boat. I heard a heartbeat and looked to my left. A man was standing there, gazing at me. He looked like he was daydreaming, and I was sure he couldn't believe his eyes.

I didn't even have to think about it. I was on him, wrapping my lips around his jugular, biting into the soft flesh.

Warm blood flowed through my teeth and into my throat. I gulped, sucking on the wound I had created, draining him in no time. I dropped the body and started to look for another. My mind was focused only on the blood that I could smell and the burning desire in my throat.

None of the men on the vessel had time to react. They were all caught unawares, and were just starting to respond to the attack. I saw a man reach under his shirt, coming up with a gun. He was just starting to aim it at me as I jumped on him, shattering his bones as we fell.

I wasn't a graceful eater. His head rolled to the side as I finished with him.

My thirst wasn't as overwhelming now. But, my mind was clear enough to remember that I was supposed to get a third helping of human blood. I started to look around.

There were bodies littering the deck, some hanging over the rail. Everyone else seemed to be finished, and they were watching me. I couldn't see Demetri.

I heard footsteps on the stairs leading to the galley.

I turned, a feral growl building in my throat. The sound cut off when I realized that it was only Demetri. He was carrying a struggling human in his arms, exerting enough pressure to keep him under control without breaking his fragile body.

He looked at me, "Number three, Alyssa."

He tossed the man's body in my direction. I caught him and fed greedily on his neck. I could feel his body emptying in my hands, his struggle stopped almost immediately. When I was finished, I dropped him at my feet.

I could only imagine what I looked like. I was still a messy eater.

"Let's clean up," Viktor said, reaching for the two bodies nearest him.

I picked up the man at my feet and another that was caught on the railing.

"What do we do with them?" I asked Demetri.

"Down the stairs. We'll lock the bodies in the cabin before we sink the ship."

My eyes grew wider. "Sink the ship?"

"Demolition," he answered.

I followed him into the cabin. Within half a minute, all trace of the bodies had been removed from the deck.

"Swim back, I'll catch you in a minute," Felix said, a huge smile crossing his face.

I dove with Demetri and started to swim, but hesitated as I looked back at Felix.

He climbed to the top of the cabin, laughing out loud, the echo carrying over the waves. Then, he jumped, up into the air, assuming a cannonball position, and crashed through the deck and the lower level of the small ship.

Water gushed up through the hole.

Demetri stayed by me in the water as we watched the boat sinking under the waves.

As we climbed back onboard the Crown Jewel, I had a million questions swirling through my head. Was this the way the Volturi always ate? Victims en masse?

Demetri handed me a fluffy towel, and watched me as I started to dry off. At first, I was too caught up in my ponderings to even think about the way he was looking at me, but after a few seconds, I noticed.

I stopped drying, holding the towel in front of me, and looked at him.

"What?"

"Are you satisfied? Or do you still want to sink your teeth into the captain?"

"Is that what you were really thinking about?"

"Only a little," he smiled and I literally melted, a warm feeling that starting at the top of my head, and swept through my entire being.

I swallowed the venom that welled up in my mouth. "What were you really thinking about?"

"Hmm, well, I was thinking that you look very nice in your bikini, but that it could stand to be washed, it still has blood on it, even after our swim."

I looked down, noticing for the first time the red that soiled the front of my new swimming suit.

"Shoot. I'm such a messy eater."

He laughed loudly and stepped forward, taking me into his arms. "I could watch you eating all day. It's pretty sexy to see a female vampire, in a bikini, taking down a dirty old fisherman."

"I'd have to agree," Felix said as he climbed over the railing, reaching for a towel.

Demetri growled and pulled me tighter to him, wrapping his towel around my back, in effect shielding me from Felix's gaze. I could only imagine the way he'd been looking at me to elicit that response.

"Come on, Demetri. You know just how hot that was!" Felix just didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

Demetri stepped away from me, stepping closer to Felix. "You need to learn some manners."

"Why Demetri? Can't I appreciate the new little hotty? Have you got dibs on her?"

I didn't even see the motion as Demetri reached out, grabbing Felix in his hands and launching him out into the sea. I heard the foul language spilling from his mouth as he flew through the air and the splash as he hit the water.

"I'll destroy you for that Demetri!"

"I'd liketo see you try!" I could hear a growl building deep within his chest.

Then, from somewhere on the upper level, I heard Jane, "Knock it off, boys. If you damage each other, I'll destroy you both. You know I can do it."

Demetri reached for my hand, mumbling several strongly felt invectives as we walked toward his room.

"Everyone hears everything that happens here, don't they?" I asked.

He paused at his door, looking at me, "Yes, unfortunately, they all hear."

I had to consider that. I really didn't want to have an audience all the time.

Demetri knew where my mind had gone. "You don't have to do anything that you don't want them to overhear," he whispered.

I just smiled at him and whispered, "Thanks. It's just all so new to me; the super hearing, the enhanced emotions. I'm still not comfortable with all of this."

He pulled me into the room and shut the door. He took my face in his hands, looked deeply into my dark red eyes, and said, "We have forever. There is no need to rush things."

And he kissed me. I didn't mind this, it could go on forever. But, he pulled away after a few minutes and said, "You should probably change, you're all wet."

It took me a few seconds to pull my thoughts together. "Okay."

"Go ahead and use my room. I'll wait until you are finished."

I stumbled into his room, a first since my change. I was usually so graceful now.

Once I had changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt, I walked back into the living room. Soft music was playing and the lights were dimmed, not that that made a huge difference to my eyes.

Demetri was wearing black jeans and a tight black t-shirt that outlined his physique nicely.

"How about sitting with me for a while?" he asked, "We have just under six days on this boat. That's plenty of time to get to know each other."

I raised my eyebrows at him. He just smiled.

"We have forever," he said, taking my hand and leading me to the sofa.

We spent most of the next six days in Demetri's suite. Once in a while we would venture out on deck, sitting in the plush deck chairs. He never let go of my hand.

Demetri told me about his life as a vampire. I heard about the many covens of vampires who had been destroyed for their reckless behavior. The southern United States and Mexico had been a frenzy of death and destruction for a while. A few individual vampires had also caused problems that he was sent to 'fix'.

He explained the ways of the Volturi. They really did have mass feedings! If they allowed me to stay, I would be able to live in the castle, and he hoped that I would choose to share his apartment. He travelled frequently for the Volturi, whenever there was a need. I cringed at the idea of being in Italy alone, without him by my side.

I asked him about the Cullens. "Why weren't you in a hurry to help them? You knew about the newborn army, didn't you?"

"Aro was testing their skills. He really didn't want to let Alice or Edward die, but they are strong, and he is getting worried."

"Really? I didn't think anything could be stronger than Aro and his force of gifted vampires. Why would he worry about the Cullens?"

"Alice's gift is something he would love to have. And, Edward can hear everyone around him. Aro would love it if his mind-reading ability was like that."

"Aro can read minds?"

"Yes. But he has to touch you."

I nodded. He would know instantly that I could be persuasive. He would know that I wanted to stay with the Volturi. He would know how I felt about Demetri, and the not-so-nice thoughts I was having about him! I shuddered.

"It will be fine." He looked into my eyes. "I have been faithful to the Volturi for almost 900 years. I think Aro will allow you to stay with me, to make me happy."

I wasn't sure if that was true. Aro didn't sound like he did anything without a reason, a purpose that served him.

Then, Demetri changed the subject. He asked me every question he could come up with; wanting to know what my life was like before I was changed. He found my stories interesting, which baffled me. My life had been very boring.

I told him about my high school and the dance team I was on. I even told him about the beat up Chevy Impala that I drove. It was an ugly green color. I also told him about the sweet little car that I had taken from Rosalie, the Prowler. I'd probably never see it again.

And then there were the kisses that peppered our conversation. Oh, my. The kisses that he placed on my lips, my cheeks, my forehead, my neck. I'd never felt the kind of passion that he shared in those kisses. If there weren't a whole crew of nosy vampires on board, I would have thrown myself at him shamelessly.

The smell of the captain's blood had barely started to bother me again when Demetri announced that we were entering the Mediterranean. I looked out of the tinted windows, sheltered by their darkness, as we passed Gibraltar.

A polite knock on the door interrupted him as he kissed the back of my neck. He sighed loudly. "Come in Andrew."

He opened the door and walked halfway into the room. "Marco is stopping in Cartagena. Jane has made arrangements for a tour bus to break down."

"Good. It's best if Alyssa feeds before we get back to Volterra."

"We'll dock there until nightfall. Be prepared to leave as soon as the sun sets. Oh, and we'll be swimming to the coast of Sardegna after. We'll be staying there for most of the night, the boat will catch us and we'll dock at Livorno in the morning. I hope Alyssa is ready to run to Volterra. We have to make it there by sunrise."

Demetri said, "She can do whatever we ask of her."

Andrew nodded and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Are you ready to meet the rest of the Volturi?"

My eyes must have revealed the fear I felt. He wrapped me in his arms.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe."

Before I knew what was happening, he had my face in his hands again, kissing me urgently. I stopped breathing and kissed him back, losing all track of time.


	10. Chapter 10 Preparing to Meet the Council

CHAPTER 10

The bus sat at the side of the dirt road. The driver was cussing as he walked to the front, radio in hand. Before he could push the button, Jane was on him. She ripped the radio out of his hands, and played with him for a while, dodging this way and that, blocking his escape.

I watched as she smiled at him, causing him to scream in excruciating pain. He fell to the road, hands on his head. I shuddered. I knew that pain all too well.

The rest of the people on the bus were in motion now, sensing the danger, afraid after hearing his screams. She toyed with him for another minute, placing her mouth close to his ear.

I heard her whisper, "Tiempo de la cena."

He screamed and she wrapped her lips around his jugular. She laughed as she bit, cutting through the skin, drinking slowly, dragging out his pain and horror. He thrashed and fought, uselessly.

I had never met anyone who was truly evil, until now. She didn't care what pain she caused, or who she hurt, vampire or human. She gloried in the pain of others and loved to cause fear. She smiled up at me as she continued to torture her first victim. Her eyes were full of pleasure. I realized that I had to be extremely careful around her.

Demetri grabbed my arm and pointed at the bus, "They can see her. We need to feed before someone can call for help!"

One by one, we entered the bus, grabbing the nearest victims. The bus was full. We would all eat well tonight.

I watched as Demetri scanned, making sure that nobody had a radio or cell phone. Always vigilant.

My first victim was an old man, who looked at me with terror in his eyes. I felt a tiny pang of remorse as I bit his neck. The remorse evaporated as I swallowed greedily, the blood soothing the ache in my throat.

Within three minutes, there was not a living soul on the bus. After taking four humans for myself, I felt full to the point of overflowing.

The last part of my dinner had been a young woman. She was a teenager, like me. And she smelled so good. Her blood tasted different to me, sweeter than the others. I would have to talk to Demetri about that.

I turned to look at him, and noticed that he was frozen, obviously in a position of stress.

I heard it then, the thrum of a small engine. Someone was coming toward the bus on a motorcycle. They would discover the carnage.

I watched as Demetri leapt out of the bus, confronting the man. They spoke in Spanish for a few moments. Then, the man looked toward the bus, and caught sight of a body hanging halfway out of the window.

He yelled at Demetri, pointing toward the woman's body.

Demetri moved so swiftly that it was hard to follow. He picked the man up by his shoulders, smashing his spine against his thick thigh, and then lifting the man's neck to his lips. I watched with great interest as his lips moved against the man's throat, his teeth biting through his skin, the blood coursing through his mouth and down his throat. He swallowed again and again.

I realized that I was captivated by his motion. He was beautiful, even as he drank his fill.

I watched as his huge arms shifted the body he held, moving to add his remains to those on the bus. There was no movement that he made that didn't elicit a thrill in me. Ideas were forming in my mind, indecent ideas.

"Alyssa, get off the bus," Andrew said, startling me. "We have to clean up after ourselves."

He pushed me gently and I started to move forward. I was glad he couldn't know what I had been thinking just then.

"What do I need to do?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about it. Felix and Viktor will take care of this one."

I watched as Viktor lit a match, placing it in the shirt pocket of one of the bodies. It caught fire and the flames travelled over his body quickly.

"Venom is volatile," Andrew said. "Easy way to dispose of evidence."

Before long, the entire bus was engulfed in flames. Felix and Viktor started to shove the vehicle toward the side of the road, smashing the front into a large tree. I realized that Demetri had shoved the motorcycle between the tree and the bus before they connected.

We all stood watching for a moment, until it was clear that no evidence would remain.

I heard the sound of running feet. I was scared for a moment, until I realized that nobody else seemed bothered.

"Jane," a sweet voice called out. "I hoped I would find you. I've missed you so terribly. I swam all the way over to see you."

A beautiful young man approached us, slowing as he neared Jane.

He was a little taller than Jane, but so similar in many ways. Their hair color and underlying skin tones were the same.

She kissed both of his cheeks, "Oh, Alec, I've missed you, too."

They embraced.

"Her twin brother," Demetri whispered to me. "They aren't separated often."

I nodded. "I should have guessed."

Jane looked at all of us. "I'll travel with Alec. We are going to swim home together so that we can talk. Besides, I need to speak to Aro before you arrive with Alyssa. Get to the island. Marco will meet you there before too long."

She took Alec's hand and they started to run.

"Should I be worried about that?"

"No. She's angry that Aro didn't want her to come home faster. She's used to being his pet. He wasn't happy with her."

"Really?"

"He wanted to hear that the Cullens were no longer a full family. She couldn't deliver."

I wondered for a moment just what I was getting myself in to. Would Aro let me stay with the Volturi? Would he even let me live?

I shivered and Demetri put his arms around me.

"You'll be fine." He put his mouth right next to my ear, and whispered, "I won't allow them to hurt you in any way. I'll fight them first."

"No."

He silenced me with a kiss.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Felix said, "but, I'm sick of all the mushy stuff here. I'll meet you on Sardegna."

He started running toward the ocean.

Andrew and Viktor looked at each other, and Andrew said, "I'll race you." They were gone in the blink of an eye.

Demetri took my hand, "I'm in no great hurry."

We started to run, but not at full speed. He was prolonging our time together. I was getting cold feet about meeting the Volturi leaders.

The only sound was the water lapping at the shoreline. The moon was bright and stars dotted the heavens, twinkling brightly. The sand felt like silk beneath me. Even in the dark, the blue of the water was evident.

Demetri gently caressed my wet arm as he sat behind me, his hand moving over my skin like satin. He reached in, kissing my cheek, my neck, my shoulder. I shivered with pleasure and turned in his arms so that I could kiss him back.

We fell to the sand, each kiss getting deeper, more seductive. My hands wandered over his bare chest.

I liked Demetri in a swimsuit.

And there were no snoopy vampires here. We were alone.

At least, I thought we were.

"Woo. Hot and heavy there Big D." Felix!! That vamp had impeccable timing. He could ruin any moment.

Demetri stiffened, "If you value your life, Felix, you will leave. Right Now!!"

I might just have to take him out myself if he kept interrupting.

"Can't leave bro. The boat is coming around. It's time for us to go."

Demetri stood quickly, throwing a glare at Felix and reaching down to help me up. My stomach sank. We were heading to my judgment day before the Volturi.

He could see the distress in my eyes. His arms circled my waist.

"You don't have to worry. I promise. I'll take care of you." He kissed my forehead.

"There's the boat," Felix called out, and ran into the surf, splashing loudly.

"Sorry," Demetri said.

"For what?"

"For the lack of privacy. For unfinished business." I jumped slightly and he smiled. "Let's just deal with the council, and then, I'll take you home."

I liked the implications in that statement. He could tell. His next kiss was full of promises.

"Come on, lovebirds. We have to beat the sunrise," Felix shouted from the boat.

Demetri sighed. "We have to go."

"I know."

He took my hand and led me into the water.

The rest of the boat ride was spent learning about the people on the council. The most important, of course, were Aro, Marcus and Caius.

Jane and Alec would be there, as would Felix and Demetri. Heidi would be present, if she wasn't out 'fishing' for dinner. Renata and Chelsea were always there, though they were silent members of the council. Andrew and Viktor would be there to report on the newborn army in Washington.

At least I knew most of them.

By the time we pulled up to the dock in Livorno, I felt well versed in the way to address the council. I could pay a little attention to the beautiful city we were approaching.

It was ancient. The buildings were stunning. I stood at the railing, nestled against Demetri's chest, wrapped in his arms.

"Wow," I said quietly.

"When everything is settled, I'll take you on a tour of Italy. We can travel from Volterra to Rome, Naples, Palermo… And I'd really like to go back to Sardegna, to take care of unfinished business," Demetri whispered in my ear. He kissed my neck.

I giggled like a nervous little girl and he laughed.

"The sun will be up in forty-five minutes. Time to run," Andrew said.

Demetri took my hand once again, and we ran up the dock at a normal speed. We would keep up the look of normalcy until we were out of the populated area.

I felt a little sick. I was almost to Volterra.

Once we were on open ground, we burst into full speed, rushing through the vineyards and past the homes that dotted the countryside. The world was still sleeping. Nobody would notice us.

As we approached Volterra, Demetri slowed slightly. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said through a tight throat.

He squeezed my fingers to reassure me.

We ran up a hill, approaching the wall that surrounded the city. The castle that was the home of the Volturi was just on the other side.

A small wooden door became visible in the stones of the wall. As we got near, it opened and Alec appeared through it.

"Welcome to Volterra, Alyssa. The council is waiting."

We each took off the dark robes we had donned as we left Livorno, and stepped through the door.

The courtyard echoed as we walked. The noise was exaggerated against the stillness of the night. The door in the wall closed loudly behind me, the bolt sliding into place. The creak of an iron gate rang out through the early morning air. It clanged noisily as it shut, the lock clicking into place.

Alec led the way, never saying a word. He turned several times to look at me; evaluating me, no doubt.

He opened a door in the outer wall of the castle. I could see the metal grate that was concealed in the wall above the door. The castle was fully equipped with all the battlements it would have needed for human occupants. The Volturi were very careful about keeping up their appearances.

We stepped through the door, emerging into a huge stone hallway. It was unlit. Of course, lights weren't necessary for any of us.

Apparently, being back in the castle had an interesting effect on Felix. He started to babble, pushing Alec's buttons repeatedly.

"So, Alec, what have you been up to? Have you helped to erase anyone's existence this week?"

Alec rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Where's the welcoming committee? C'mon Al, are you the best they've got to offer tonight? I was hoping for a little feminine company?"

Alec grunted and turned to glare at him for a moment.

"Careful," Demetri said, suppressing laughter, "Alec doesn't have a lot of patience."

Andrew smiled. He knew what was about to happen. Felix must do this a lot.

"Come on Alec. Spill your guts. Have you finally decided to keep the females for yourself? Did you find a cute little woman that you didn't want to give up to me? Look, Demetri found a cute newborn to keep him company. You should try to find one. Really."

I was watching Alec. He stopped walking and the air around him seemed to shimmer lightly.

Felix just kept going, as if he couldn't see everything we were seeing. Alec was obviously angry. His glare was suddenly more intense.

"You and Edward Cullen, the oldest virgins in the vampire world. Man, aren't you asham…"

Felix's voice cut off. He stumbled, falling forward onto his knees.

"C'mon Alec…can't you take a joke. I can't see anything. How am I supposed to go to the council. I know you can hear me, Alec."

Everyone was laughing. I turned to look at Demetri with a questioning gaze.

"What's happening?"

"Alec is using his considerable gift to shut Felix up. We all enjoy these little moments of torturing Felix. Alex is really the only one who can get away with it."

Viktor finally spoke. "I don't know why you agree to meet us if his mouth bothers you Alec. You know he's going to do this every time. Ease up, man."

"L'idiota lo merita," Alec spit out.

I realized that they were only speaking in English for my benefit.

"Yeah, he does deserve it, Alec. But we don't want to be late. Time to let him go. Aro is waiting."

Alec smiled. A chill ran down my spine.

"Fine. I'll let him off the hook for now. But, he'll pay. And none of you will warn him."

He looked at each face, confirming that we all agreed.

He turned and started to walk. Felix stood up, silent now as he followed Alec.

We moved down the hall, finally approaching a huge solid wood door. Andrew stepped forward, opening the door and signaling for us to walk through.

I stepped into a brightly lit hallway. Everything about it screamed 'boring office space'. The walls were a nasty off-white color and the carpet was gray. Ordinary rectangular fluorescent lights lit the space.

I realized that we were heading to an open space ahead. We pushed through a glass door and into a fancy reception area. At least this part of the building wasn't ordinary.

The walls had wood paneling and the carpet was a lush green. There were paintings on the walls and expensive leather furnishings. Floral arrangements were scattered through the room, their overwhelming scent meant to cover the smell of blood that flowed on the air currents.

A beautiful mahogany counter sat unattended, the phone silent.

"Alec, have they replaced Gianna yet?" Viktor asked.

I glanced at Demetri, my question obvious on my face. He shook his head. He planned to explain later. He didn't need to.

Felix started to laugh. "Well, I can't help it if the women all want me. And humans break so easily."

"Aro wasn't pleased, Felix. If I were you, I'd leave his hand-picked human helpers alone for a while," Alec said.

"Oh, come on. I've only killed two of them. And Gianna tasted so good."

"You're lucky he hasn't destroyed you," Demetri said.

"Look, I gave him Heidi, didn't I?" He smiled, "I didn't break her all the way."

He stopped laughing when a small door hidden in the wall of the next grandiose hallway opened. Everyone looked to see who was coming.

A stunningly beautiful vampire stalked through the door. She was frowning. Something had really upset her. Her clothing was tight fitting and very revealing. She looked like she'd just stepped out of Playboy.

"Heidi," Felix crooned, "we were just talking about you."

She scowled at him, moving past him quickly.

"Hey baby. What's wrong?"

"I can't stay. I've been sent to get extra food for the newborn."

It was then that she looked at me. There was such hatred in her eyes that I almost choked.

She glanced at Demetri with a hungry look on her face. I understood her hatred for me. It was exposed in that one look.

"You know, in case they decide to keep her," she said, and moved down the hall, swinging her hips.


	11. Chapter 11 Judgment Day

CHAPTER 11

Heidi's not-so-subtle reminder of my current situation hit its mark.

Terror gripped me. I couldn't move, couldn't walk through the door that led to my judgment day. My knees felt like they would buckle as the enormity of my choice to come to the Volturi hit me.

I felt Demetri's strong hands gripping my elbows, holding me up. His face was full of concern. I could only imagine what I looked like right now.

"It's okay, Alyssa. Don't panic."

Sure. Easy for him to say. The leaders of the Volturi loved him. They needed him.

But, Jane despised me. What had she said to Aro before our arrival? Was the council waiting to destroy me?

"We should go in now."

I looked at him and shook my head, "I don't know if I can move my feet."

I heard a small chuckle behind me. Felix. I was really starting to get annoyed at him.

"Well, at least she has a healthy respect for the leaders," Alec said as he started walking. "Better follow me in. They are waiting."

Demetri put his arm around my waist and started to move forward, pulling my reluctant body with him.

We stepped out of the modern world and into the realm of the ancients. The walls in this small antechamber were stone, like the outside walls of the castle. It was dim, but I could see early morning sunshine streaming into the room ahead.

A few steps and we were there.

The room was gigantic and circular, as only a room in an old castle could be. The light that flooded the room came in through some small rectangular slits that were high up on the walls. It hadn't reached the area where we stood, which was still mostly concealed in the shadows.

I gasped when I looked at the only furnishings there. Several large wooden chairs stood against the wall, each occupied by one of the leaders.

I looked over the occupants of the chairs. The first chair was taken by a man with long white hair, his scowl had me cringing. A small woman with her hood pulled up over most of her head sat next to him. Then, there was a raven haired man who sat looking at me with smug satisfaction. He was the most animated of the group. A small woman with dark hair sat next to him, looking down at her hands. Finally, there was a man with long, flowing black hair, a look of apathy on his face.

Each of the seated vampires had unusual skin and eyes. I couldn't figure out why they were so different. Their skin was almost flaky. It looked like there was powder on the surface. Their eyes were clouded with a white mist. They were still hauntingly beautiful.

It was unnerving.

"Demetri, introduce us, please," the man in the middle said, and I jumped at the sound of his voice.

I heard a hiss and looked to the left of the first man. Jane stood there, holding Alec's hand. She was obviously not pleased that I was here.

Demetri glared at her for a moment before beginning his introductions.

"I'd like to present Alyssa Brooks to the council. She would like to stay with the Volturi." He looked at me and smiled.

"Alyssa, this is Caius and his wife Athenodora." Caius nodded and his wife looked up, exposing a small part of her face.

"And this is Aro and his wife, Sulpicia." Aro smiled widely, his wife continued to look down.

"And this is Marcus." He didn't move.

"Hello," I said, my voice cracking.

Aro stood and started to pace. As he walked to the right, I watched the two women standing near Marcus' chair. They didn't move, but their eyes followed his every move, almost like they were afraid I would do something to him!

"Alyssa, it's so nice to meet you," Aro crooned. His voice was smooth and supple. It chilled me to the bone. "Jane has been telling me a little about you."

That scared me.

He stopped for a moment next to Marcus, who reached up and touched Aro's outstretched hand.

"Hmm." He started moving again.

"Demetri, it seems you have found _la vostra altra metà._" Demetri looked at me and smiled.

"Yes. It seems she is my other half." He tightened his arm around my waist. In any other circumstance, that would have thrilled me.

Jane growled.

"Down girl," Aro joked.

She didn't laugh.

"Well, I really don't want to make our Demetri unhappy, Alyssa, but I must find out a few things before the council can decide whether you will be allowed to stay."

Caius jumped up, "We don't need a newborn running through Volterra, out of control."

"Patience, brother," Aro said. "Let's speak to our young friend."

I was shaking now.

Aro approached me, holding out his hand. Demetri had prepared me for this. I was about to be 'read' like a book. All of my thoughts would be known to Aro.

It was inevitable. I reached out and touched Aro's hand.

The realization hit me as I touched his hand that my life could end at any second. If Aro decided that I posed a threat to his world, he had only to nod and at least seven vampires in the room would be on me. Demetri wouldn't have a chance to defend me. He could only die if I did.

I shivered at the thought. I was grateful he was still grasping my other hand, I could feel him there. He lived still.

Aro's hand was silky and smooth. Although it looked like there were flakes, I couldn't feel any. His skin was softer by far than mine or Demetri's.

I stood there, palm to palm with one of the oldest vampires in existence. He was probably the most cunning as well.

His hand pressed more closely into mine, his pinky and thumb grasping me. A feeling of electricity flowed into my palm. I gasped lightly as I felt his mind delve into mine, digging through my inner self.

I watched as memories slipped from my head into his. My human memories were unclear, muddled. But, my vampire memories were crisp and vivid.

My mother's face slipped through my head, and my younger brothers'. My house. My car. All of my friends at school. The newspaper headlines I had read the morning of my trip to the lake.

He watched with me as I sat in the tree, spying on Victoria and Riley. He saw and heard their lovemaking on the beach. I cringed.

He searched for the battle in the clearing, watching with great interest when the wolves took out half of the newborn pack.

"Jane didn't know all," he said softly.

I heard her gasp.

He saw when Edward ran into the clearing with Bella in his arms. His interest was piqued when he heard them discussing the wolves, and one in particular; Jacob.

"Bella must be watched."

Caius snorted at this comment.

Then, he flowed through my memories of waking up with a searcher breathing in my face. The flash of burning hunger was so real to me that I felt my mouth fill with venom and struggled to stand still. I was grateful I had fed before coming here, especially as he replayed my initial feeding frenzy.

He watched me carry the bodies into the lake. He knew that my feelings about the dead body of my boyfriend were flat, uncaring. I was embarrassed.

I knew I could be in trouble for the incident on the Pacific Coast Highway. His pinky and thumb flexed as he watched that memory play out.

His next path of discovery was my relationship with Demetri.

Every word, every touch and kiss were his now. He knew that I had risked my very life to follow him. All of my deepest desires were played out in my memories. His promise to protect me flowed into Aro's mind. He laughed aloud.

"Demetri, Demetri, Demetri…"

I wished that I could see his reaction. He continued to hold my other hand, squeezing it gently to remind me he was there.

It seemed to go on forever; his digging, my mind yielding easily to his desire to know what I knew.

Finally, he reached my memories of the Cullens. For some reason, he had waited for this part of my memory. He had held off until everything else my mind had to offer was opened to him.

He saw them approaching in the forest. He watched Edward sense my thoughts and search for me.

"Oh, to hear from afar…" he sighed.

When Alice called with information for the family, the electric pulse in my hand flared.

He loved to know more about Alice, it was clear.

His mind seemed bored with my conversation with Emmett and Jasper, until I asked them to return with them to their home. He watched with greater interest with I persuaded them to take me.

The final part of memory that he watched was the conversation between Alice and Carlisle and their attempt to hide my ability. And, finally, the discovery of my true ability - persuasion.

He gasped aloud.

"Powerful," he said, opening his eyes to look at my face.

Fear gnawed at me as he released his hold on my hand and turned away from me.

This was it. I would learn now whether I would live or die.

"Brothers," he said. "We have an interesting situation ahead of us."

"What is it, Brother?" Caius asked.

Marcus remained motionless.

"A newborn, with the power to destroy us all."

I shuddered. I wasn't dangerous to this group. I was one vampire. They could destroy me intantly.

His guards crouched, ready to attack at his command.

Jane growled.

Caius said two words, "Jane, Alec."

Demetri dropped to the floor, screaming in pain. I couldn't bear it! Jane was torturing him.

"No!" I screamed.

Before I could do anything else, I was hit by a strange sensation. My sight went black and Demetri's screams ceased. In fact, I couldn't hear anything. The scent of every vampire in the room popped out of existence. I couldn't feel anything, not even my own hands, trying to touch each other. I moved my fingers, as if to scrape my palms with my fingernails. Nothing.

Alec was attacking me with his mind. I was lost in a black, empty world, senseless and alone.

Thankfully, I had seen Alec's earlier attack on Felix. I knew I could still be heard.

I took a deep breath and then spoke evenly, rationally. "Alec, please stop attacking me."

Once again, I could hear Demetri's screams, see all hell breaking loose in the Volturi chamber.

The two women who had been standing at the side were now next to Aro, sheltering him with their bodies. The wives were shuffling out of a hidden door. Caius and Marcus were moving in behind Aro and his bodyguards.

Alec looked stunned. Jane was smiling sweetly at Demetri as he writhed in pain on the floor.

"Jane, please stop hurting Demetri." His screams ceased immediately.

I turned. Felix looked stunned. Viktor and Andrew were looking to the leaders, awaiting orders, shuffling first in one direction, then another.

The atmosphere was tingling with intensity.

I looked back at Aro, and started to say something. He shouted, "Be silent, Alyssa if you want to live."

I shut my mouth, hoping to help the situation.

Demetri stood, wrapping me in his arms, "I'm so sorry I brought you here."

"Demetri," Aro said, "if you value the newborn's life, you will cover her mouth. Do not allow her to say another word until the council has conferred."

He looked at me, wondering if I would allow it, confused about what was happening. He was just starting to understand my ability. I nodded at him and grabbed one of his hands, moving it to cover my mouth.

He clamped down tighter, following Aro's orders.

I watched as six more of the Volturi guard streamed in through the door the wives had used. Things were at a breaking point.

"Felix, Andrew, stand next to Demetri. If Alyssa says one word without permission, you will destroy him."

I shook my head, a sob welling up in my throat.

"Then you must be obedient, Alyssa. Do you understand?" Aro asked.

I nodded. Tearless sobs working their way out of me. My chest heaved with the pain of my cries.

Aro turned to his brothers, his protectors hovering behind his back, watching me warily. The six vampires that had run into the room circled around Demetri and me.

"As you can see, dear ones, this newborn is a siren. None can resist her call. When she asks, it will be done," Aro said.

"What are we waiting for? Destroy her now!" Caius yelled.

"But, Caius, dear brother, think of the power we would have with her in our arsenal."

"She just stopped our two best offensive weapons cold. She is too dangerous."

"She truly wants to stay with us, to work for us. She loves Demetri; she will do whatever it takes to be allowed to live here."

"It is true, Caius. I have seen the strength of their relationship. She will do what must be done so that Demetri will live."

I was stunned to hear Marcus speak. He hadn't spoken before.

"Shall we try a demonstration of her powers and her obedience?" Aro asked.

Caius smiled, a chilling thing. Marcus shrugged, as if nothing mattered.

Aro looked over his shoulder at me. "Will you demonstrate?"

I nodded.

He turned and faced me fully. "You will not say a word until I tell you to. Do you understand?"

I nodded once more.

"Demetri, you may let her go."

He released me, but took my hand in his once again.

Aro walked closer, watching me. He got right next to me and put his mouth next to my ear, whispering his instructions to me.

He stepped back. "Will you do it?"

I nodded again.

"Now," he said.

I looked at Jane and Alec, standing together once again, holding hands. Aro was a cruel man.

"Jane," I said, "you must use your ability against Alec."

Her eyes glazed slightly and she turned to the boy next to her side. She smiled widely.

Alec fell to the floor, screaming. "No, Jane. Stop."

She continued to torture him, it seemed endless. I looked at Aro, asking with my gaze for permission to stop this. He finally nodded.

"You can stop, Jane," I said.

Alec stopped screaming, but remained on the floor. Jane looked at me with so much hatred, that I felt it burning through my body.

Aro stepped up to me again, whispering my next instructions. I gasped, fearing the outcome.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "You must do it if you choose to live."

I swallowed. I hadn't felt queasy as a vampire, until this moment.

"Alec, you are to torture Jane."

Jane looked at me in horror as Alec turned his gaze to her.

"No, Alec. Stop. I can't see you. Please, Alec," she begged.

I shuddered, crying. My shoulders were shaking with the sobs. This was so horrible, and I couldn't stop it if I wanted to live.

I looked to Aro. He nodded.

"Alec, you may stop."

Jane was shivering, but it was obvious her senses had returned. She growled and turned toward me.

"I'll kill her myself!" she screamed.

She crouched, preparing to lunge at me.

"Viktor, get her," Aro said.

Viktor's arms wrapped around Jane, stopping her movement.

"Take her out of the room, please. Alec, you may go with her."

Viktor easily lifted Jane and started to walk toward the main entrance to the room. Alec followed, looking at me long enough that I could see his deadly gaze.

Even if I lived, I would be hated here.

"See, brothers. She can be obedient. Now we must decide what we will do with her."

The vampires encircling us came in closer. We were totally surrounded, trapped.

Aro, Caius and Marcus walked toward the small door behind them.

"We shall return with a verdict. Demetri, do not let her speak, or you will be dead."

I turned to him and we embraced, awaiting judgment in silence.


	12. Chapter 12 The Decision

CHAPTER 12

The room remained silent. None of the vampires around us moved.

Demetri stroked my hair, kissing the top of my head occasionally.

He said over and over, "I'm so sorry. I should have found a way to let you stay in America."

I just shook my head, wishing I could tell him how I felt. Although I was in danger of losing my new life, I wouldn't trade the time I'd had with Demetri for anything.

Time flowed by slowly, agonizingly.

My heart was breaking, thinking of Demetri following me to my destruction, as I knew he would. He wouldn't stand by while they tore me limb from limb and burned my remains. If only I could speak. I would tell him that he should live on, not die with me.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. The majestic trio glided into the room, back in control of the situation, masters of the vampire world once more. They were followed by the wives and, more surprisingly, Jane, Alec and Viktor.

Jane glared at me, but made no move to attack. Her prior outburst had probably been dealt with.

Aro took his wife's hand and led her to her chair, waiting until she was seated to turn and look at me. Caius ignored his wife. He strode to his seat and sat, refusing to look at any of us. Marcus smiled a weak little smile in our direction, and then proceeded to sit in his chair. I wasn't sure what to make of the situation.

Jane and Alec proceeded to their prior spot, Viktor hovering behind her.

Aro waited until everyone was in place, then approached us, signaling for the guard to move. The six vampires who circled round us stepped back, allowing Aro access. Felix and Andrew remained where they were, guarding Demetri.

"So, little Alyssa, you have given this council much to talk about." He smiled at me.

I swallowed hard, realizing that whatever my fate was to be, it had already been determined. I may have only moments left to live.

"Demetri, step back. I want Alyssa to walk forward to face the council."

"No. I won't let go of her."

"Do not disobey me, Demetri. You have never given us trouble before. Now is not a good time to start."

I looked up at him, my eyes trying to tell him that I would face this on my own. I nodded. He understood enough that he kissed me lightly and said, "I love you, Alyssa." He stepped back, Felix and Andrew moving with him.

"Such a touching scene," Aro sang in his velvet voice.

I stepped forward, right into a beam of morning sunlight. My skin glittered brightly, casting light into all the corners of the chamber.

"Alyssa, you may only speak to answer my questions directly. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"Will you try to persuade this council in any way?"

I shook my head from side to side, a serious look on my face.

"Before we address what we will do with you, I must address Jane. I hope you are willing to wait a moment."

I nodded, and Jane looked at him, surprise in her eyes.

"You have been punished today, young Jane. You missed an entire pack of wolves helping the Cullens in the meadow. Did you not smell them at least?"

She shook her head. "I didn't know that scent, Master. I'm sorry."

"You're lucky I was in a good mood. I let little Alyssa here help me punish you. Causing your brother pain was an apt punishment, was it not?"

She nodded slightly, but as she looked down, I saw anger flare in her eyes. She hated Aro at this moment.

I had not realized the depth of his cruelty until now. He used relationships to own his guard, to twist them to his own desire.

"And Alec, leaving the castle to find your sister without permission. Tsk, tsk. Well, it is now forgiven, dealt with appropriately, I believe."

Alec looked at him blankly, but I could sense the anger emanating from him.

"Now, back to the task at hand," he said as he turned back to me. "Little Alyssa Brooks, our American newborn."

I was shivering, quaking with fear.

"My brothers and I do not quite agree on what we should do with you, do we dear ones?" He looked at Caius and then Marcus. They did not move.

"We have discussed you at length. But, I'm still not sure what you will be capable of, young one. I, for one, would like to keep you here, to develop your ability. Caius does not concur."

"She will be the end of us all!" Caius seethed. I stopped breathing.

"Now, now, brother. Patience, please."

Caius growled loudly, then slumped back into his chair.

"Marcus is not so averse to training you," he looked at Marcus, who nodded at him. "But, we cannot take a chance of you turning our own men on us. Such a dilemma."

He walked back and forth for a minute, considering his words, or so it seemed.

"This is our decision," he started to say, but Caius jumped out of his chair and grabbed his arm.

He put his hand on Aro's, telling him something.

Aro shook his head. "It has been decided, Caius. We will proceed as we discussed."

He looked at me again, and prepared to pass judgment.

Caius was not happy, and that gave me hope. Perhaps I would be allowed to live after all.

Aro pointed to Marcus, "My dear brother, Marcus, has told me that you share an intense bond with Demetri. Such a sweet thing. Our Demetri has been alone for a very long time."

Aro's voice made the words seem true, but his eyes did not tell the same story. I couldn't figure him out.

"You, our little Alyssa, have shown a willingness to obey. Jane didn't like it, but it was necessary," he shot her a glance as he said this.

I nodded, hoping he would believe that I would do whatever it took to live, to stay here, with Demetri.

Caius and Jane exchanged a glance. They would work together against me, if they could.

"So, dear, dear Alyssa, what are we to do? You seem obedient, but your siren song could bring harm to our loving family." He paced again, tutting to himself.

Finally, when I was sure I would lose my mind with anxiety, he said, "We will allow you to live, dear Alyssa."

My heart soared.

"Of course, there will be stipulations," he said.

I could live with stipulations, I hoped.

"You may speak to answer me now," he paused. "Will you work for us, Alyssa?"

"Yes, Aro. I would love to work for the Volturi. What would you like me to do?" I was hopeful now.

"Well, dear one, it will be a while before you are entrusted with any large assignments. For now, I think we will be training you, and working with your ability." He tapped his cheek with his index finger, as if deep in thought. "Oh, and you must pass a few tests right away."

My throat got tight. I was terrified.

"First, you will have to show a great deal of restraint."

He clapped his hands together and the main door opened. Heidi walked in with two humans, each bound at their hands and feet, a gag was wrapped around each of their mouths.

"Show me that you can resist, dear child," he said as Heidi led the humans to stand right in front of me.

They were taking in the chamber, and the people present. They looked at me, with my skin sparkling. Their eyes were huge. They were frightened beyond anything I had ever seen.

And they smelled so good. My mouth filled with venom. I swallowed hard, trying to keep complete control. I could feel it slipping slightly.

Heidi pushed one man right up against me, rubbing his face on mine.

I gasped, aching to take him right there, to sink my teeth into the soft skin on his neck. He shuddered at the feel of my cold skin.

Demetri called to me, "It's okay. You can do this, Alyssa. Remember the boat. Think of something else."

His voice was all it took for me to regain my composure.

I stopped breathing. The smell was easier to take now, more memory than actual scent. I crossed my arms, holding tight with my fingers.

"Very good, little one," Aro said. "Take them to the outer office for now, Heidi. She can eat later."

Heidi glared at me and grabbed the men by their arms, pushing them roughly. They were trying to scream under the gags, realizing what their fate was to be.

"You have passed one test. Very good, for a newborn. I would have expected you to crumble quickly on that one." He turned and looked at Demetri, "Perhaps you are good for her."

He walked right up to me, whispering in my ear so that only I could hear, "Now, make Demetri do something."

I hesitated. Was there something that I could make him do that would not be horrible? I thought for a moment, and decided on a course of action.

"Demetri, hit Felix for me. He has been a complete jerk today."

I turned in time to see Demetri smile widely. He knew I was compelling him to do it, but I could see great pleasure in his face. He pounded Felix on the side of the head, causing a huge banging sound to echo through the chamber.

Felix fell to the floor, complaining and screaming expletive laced threats.

Aro laughed lightly. "Oh, but Alyssa, he's been aching to do that for a long time. You really need to work harder on this one."

He turned to Jane, "You go take care of the humans, send Heidi in."

I watched as she zipped out, and almost instantly Heidi returned.

He walked to me again, whispering his instructions, "Make Demetri kiss her."

I gasped. He really couldn't mean it, could he? One glance at his face was assurance that he did.

"These are tests, Alyssa," he said softly.

I swallowed hard, trying to keep my voice from shaking, and looked at Demetri, my eyes begging forgiveness. "Kiss Heidi, Demetri."

He looked stunned for a second, then took her into his arms and started kissing her. She willingly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

I realized that Aro was hurting three of us with this task.

It hurt to watch. I started to turn my head, but Aro wouldn't allow it, "You must watch your handiwork, small one."

My chest was hitching with sobs. This was the most painful thing I had ever endured, beyond the fire of transition and the pain of the bites I had received.

"Pl…" I started, but Aro cut me off.

"DO NOT use your power on me!" He was screaming, in a voice that shook my very soul.

I fell to my knees and bit my lip. Hate was welling up inside of me. I despised Aro.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to try to use my power against you," I said, sobbing.

"Enough, Aro!" I looked up in the direction of the voice I did not recognize.

Sulpicia was standing in front of her chair, a horrified look on her face.

"She loves him. This is beyond brutality, my love."

Aro nodded his head in her direction. I was surprised that he didn't seem to mind her interruption.

"Yes, Alyssa, you may end it now," he said softly.

It took all of my control to get the words out in a rational manner, without sobs. "Demetri, you can stop now."

Demetri pulled back from Heidi, but she continued to hold onto him, her arms still around his neck. He pushed her back. Her face fell as she realized what had happened, pain, embarrassment and hate flickered across her features. She dropped her head so that I couldn't see her expression anymore.

I looked down, ashamed of what I had done.

Strong arms lifted me off the ground and cradled me against a large chest. Demetri.

"We are done for the day, Aro," he said.

"Fine. But, you will be responsible for her. Do not allow her to do anything that would harm us. Oh, and you will be expected to train her to fight."

"As you wish, Master," Demetri said in a rough voice as he turned to run out of the chamber with me in his arms.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No. I am sorry, Alyssa. I didn't know what your ability was. I had no idea what Aro would do to you."

"At least I'm alive."

"Yes. For that much, I am thankful," he said, reaching to kiss my forehead as he ran.


	13. Chapter 13 Alone Time

CHAPTER 13

He ran through the castle with me nestled against his chest. I never took my eyes off of him. He would take in my features, and smile sweetly at me. I started to realize just how big this building was. We passed through several doorways and up a few flights of stairs.

Twice we passed other members of the Volturi guard, people I hadn't met yet. They stared after us, unsure of what was happening. Demetri ignored them.

After a couple of minutes, we stopped at a large wooden door. He opened it onto a hallway that was dimly lit. The walls were stone, but the floor was carpeted, and his footsteps were muted.

"Welcome to my wing of the castle," he said as he closed the door behind us.

I looked at him in shock, "Your WING!"

"Yes, my wing," he said, laughing. "I've been with the Volturi for a long time. I have my own part of the castle now. It's my apartment."

"When you said apartment, I was thinking a small place, a couple of rooms, not a whole wing of the Volturi castle."

He laughed. "Does this bother you?"

"Not really. I'm just surprised, I guess."

"Let me show you around," he said.

He didn't put me down. He walked through most of the wing, showing me his home. He was especially proud of his theater room. I laughed as he talked about his projection system and the massive recliners that filled the room.

"What?"

"Do you really use this room a lot?"

He chuckled. "Well, we bet on a lot of sporting events. This room comes in handy to watch the outcome."

"Who do you invite?"

His smile vanished for a few seconds, "Well, Felix always comes," he glanced at me, waiting for a reaction, I just smiled. "And sometimes Andrew. Viktor doesn't like to bet against us. There are a few others, but it's mostly Felix and Andrew."

"Oh." He looked at me again. "I'm really sorry I made you hit Felix today."

He laughed at that. "It's not the first time, and I'm sure it won't be the last. He hates it when I take him down."

He stepped into a large living room with comfortable furnishings. His art collection would have been the envy of every museum in the world.

I took a deep breath, "I'm more sorry about Heidi," I said.

"Heidi," he sighed. "That will be a difficult thing to fix."

"Tell me about her please."

His face slackened for a second, and I realized I had just used my ability against him.

"Wait!" I yelled, not allowing him to speak. "I don't want you to tell me anything you don't want to, forget I said that."

"It's okay," he said. "I need to tell you about her anyway."

My chest felt heavy. He did have a history with Heidi, just as I had feared as I watched her cling to him in the chamber.

He saw my reaction.

"Will you sit with me while I explain?" he asked.

I nodded and he sat on the couch with me on his lap. I raised my eyebrows and he just laughed.

"Sorry, I just don't want to let go of you. Today was rough, I just want to have you here, in my arms," he said, tightening his arms around me.

I snuggled into his chest, sighing in contentment.

"I'm glad you still want to be near me. I hope when I finish telling you about my past, you'll still want to be here."

I held my breath, I was suddenly afraid to hear what he had to say.

"I'll tell you about Heidi," he said, rubbing my back to help me relax again. "She was hand-picked by Aro to work with us while she was human. She was beautiful and alluring, and he knew she had a gift. She attracted people to her."

"I can see why," I said.

"Yes. But, she was too attractive for her own good. She teased with the male vampires all of the time, using her seductive charms to get things she wanted."

I looked at him, stunned.

"She used her beauty to get what she wanted. But, she ended up getting more than she bargained for with Felix."

I gasped.

"Felix likes humans. He plays with them before he eats." He said it so simply that I wasn't sure for a moment that I understood what he meant.

"Do you mean…"

"Yes. That's what I mean. He thought he could get away with it, that he wouldn't end up biting her. Obviously, he was wrong. He was lucky that time that he didn't kill her."

"That time? Well, I guess after the conversation earlier today, I knew he'd done this a few times."

"Yes. He has. His latest victim was our receptionist, Gianna. She hoped to be like us, but she wasn't as lucky as Heidi. She flirted with Felix, hoping he would change her without Aro's permission. He didn't mind the flirting, figured he'd get something out of the bargain. They met secretly. He lost control and killed her."

"And Aro didn't care?"

"Gianna wasn't as gifted as Heidi. He was starting to get bored with her, so he turned the other way and allowed it to happen."

I thought about it for a few minutes. "Did Felix just leave Heidi? Didn't he care about her at all?"

"Oh, he stayed with her for a while. He even moved her into his apartment for the first couple of years. But, he gets bored quickly. He never really cared for her. So he asked Aro to provide Heidi with a room of her own, and he dumped her."

"And she moved on?" I asked, looking at him, my real question was pretty clear.

"Yes. But, she has never had a relationship. She's been around the guard, I guess you could say."

"And you?" I didn't want to know, but I had to.

He looked me in the eye, and said, "I'm an imperfect being. I don't have feelings for her, but I have used her feelings for me at times."

"She has feelings for you?"

"You saw her today. But, I've always been very clear with her that I didn't feel that way. She should not be surprised."

"And what about me? Do you have feelings for me, or are you just using my feelings for you?"

He took my face in his hands, and looked me in the eye, "I have never felt like this about anyone! I love you Alyssa Brooks. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you."

He kissed me then, a hard passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed back.

He stopped for a moment, "I hope you want to be with me, because I don't think I can let you go."

I smiled and grabbed his face, kissing him again.

After a while, Demetri pulled away from me, kissing my cheeks and my nose as he did.

"Would you like to see the rest of your new home?" he asked.

I had mixed feelings. I wouldn't mind staying here, wrapped in Demetri's huge arms, but I really did want to see the rest of the apartment. He could sense my confusion.

"Come on. Let me show you the rest."

He hopped up off of the couch with me in his arms again.

"You really don't have to carry me, you know."

"But, I don't mind."

"Will I ever be allowed to walk again?" I asked, teasing him.

He chuckled and put me on my feet.

"Fine," he said, grabbing my hand, "but, I won't let go of your hand."

I just laughed. "Lead on," I said.

He led me through room after room, stopping for a while in his office. He insisted that we spend a few minutes on the internet, ordering clothing and whatever else I would need. That was probably a good idea. I only had a few items left, and some of those were swim suits. I could hardly walk around all day in swim suits.

"I wouldn't mind," he said when I offered that opinion.

I swallowed hard, realizing that we were truly alone for the first time.

He caught my reaction and smiled at me.

"Don't worry. I don't bite…well, I won't bite you anyway."

I couldn't help the silly giggle that boiled up in me.

He had so many years of experience in life, and I was just an 18-year old newly born vampire. It was overwhelming in so many ways.

We started walking again and he led me to a gigantic bathroom. I'd seen pictures of rooms like this. The shower could hold ten people, with multiple jets pointing from all angles. The marble was stunning, dark with lines of color swirling throughout. The tub was gigantic, like a small swimming pool. It was jetted.

There were huge, fluffy towels on the countertop. I reached out to them, amazed at their softness. I opened the door next to the vanity. There were several bathrobes hanging from hooks. A basket for soiled linens was nestled in the corner.

"I have a maid that will take care of anything you need cleaned."

"Vampires have maids?"

He smiled at me, "You know there are some humans here who work for us. They are willing to do whatever jobs Aro gives them, hoping to one day become one of his guards."

"You know that's kind of sick, don't you."

"I do, but it is Aro's way. He's been doing this for thousands of years."

"Thousands?"

"Yes. Aro is more than three thousand years old. One of the oldest vampires on the earth, I believe."

Even with eternity at my fingertips, that number seemed outrageously large.

"Let's talk about something else," he said, reaching for my hand again. "I'll show you the last few rooms, and then you can get cleaned up if you'd like. The tub is fantastic."

"Really? Why do you like it so much?"

"I don't know. I just really enjoy water." He shrugged his massive shoulders, and I watched as the muscles rippled down his arms.

He led me to the end of the giant hallway, there were only a few doors left unexplored.

He opened one of a set of two enormous oak doors.

"This is my bedroom," he said, looking at me seriously.

I walked a few steps into the room, stunned by my surroundings. One wall was lined with bookshelves, which were full. The sitting area was full of comfortable furniture, perfect for someone who liked to sit and read.

He pointed to a door nestled into the wall, "That door leads to the bathroom."

I just nodded, still unable to say anything as I took in the rest of my surroundings.

The windows were covered with thick, light stopping blue curtains.

He saw me looking at them, "I have a wonderful veranda, I'll show you later, when it's dark outside."

I hadn't really thought about where we were before this. This was Italy. The sun would shine here most of the time. We wouldn't be able to go out during the day.

"The nights are truly for vampires here, aren't they."

He laughed at my sentiment. "We stay busy during the day, too. But, yes, we are limited by the sun here. Sometimes I wish I lived somewhere like the Cullens. Oh, to be able to walk outside most of the time."

I hadn't heard him say anything like this before.

"Do you get tired of life with the Volturi?"

"Sometimes," he said, honestly. "Not very frequently, but sometimes I do."

I looked at his face for a few minutes, trying to figure out what was going on in his mind. I wasn't having any luck, so I decided to finish my inspection of the room.

My eyes moved to a huge bed, with a dark blue comforter and loads of pillows. I must have shown my surprise, because he moved up behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders and leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"You can have your own room if you'd like. No pressure to do anything you don't want to."

I turned in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm just really not sure how to go about any of this. I have no experience to rely on," I said, standing on my tiptoes to reach his face. "But, I've been waiting to six days to have time alone with you."

And I kissed him.

In a heartbeat, I was in his arms, moving swiftly to the bed.

We were curled up together, talking about all the places we'd visit as soon as Aro would allow me to leave Volterra when the cell phone chirped. Again.

"I'd better see who wants to talk to me so badly," Demetri said.

He reached around me to pick it up.

"Aro, ugh," he said, looking at the caller ID.

He pressed the button, with a miserable look on his face.

"Yes, Aro?"

Aro was the master of the low voice. I couldn't hear anything he was saying.

I didn't really care. I let my mind wander over the last two weeks. Demetri and I had stayed in our apartment most of the time. We had eaten with the Volturi once, and were planning on dinner tonight. We'd also gone to the training field a couple of times, but each time had ended up back here, with very little Volturi training going on.

I couldn't believe how happy I was. There were a few lingering issues, but we could deal with those.

We had avoided Felix. He'd called several times, offering to help train me, but Demetri would hang up on him quickly.

I'd passed Heidi in the castle twice. She would look at her feet and move quickly by. Demetri tried to talk to her once, but she ignored him. He was right about her. It wouldn't be easy to fix that situation.

Demetri sat up in the bed, suddenly very serious. "Hold on," he said, setting the phone down on the covers.

He closed his eyes and concentrated for a few moments and then picked it back up.

"She's swimming to Spain. I think she intends to go to the United States."

He waited while Aro spoke to him.

"I really don't want to leave right now."

I could hear Aro yelling into the phone now. His words weren't kind. Most of them were about me, and keeping me safe and sound. Blackmail.

"Fine. I'll be ready to go in an hour."

He snapped the phone shut.

"I'm so sorry. I have to leave for a little while. Probably won't take long."

"What's wrong?"

"Heidi was supposed to be 'fishing', but she massacred two families a couple of miles from Volterra. This is her way of leaving the Volturi. Aro wants her brought back."

I shivered. I couldn't imagine what her punishment would be.

"Are you going alone?"

"No. Felix and Alec are waiting for me. We'll leave at twilight."

He climbed out of the bed, heading to the closet.

"I don't want to leave," he said, looking over his shoulder.

"I know. But, you are still a Volturi guard. Aro expects you to do your job." I sighed.

I really wasn't sure what I'd do while he was gone. It wasn't like I had made any friends during my time here. In fact, I knew I would have to avoid Jane. She still looked at me like she wanted to destroy me.

I got up and followed him, selecting some of the casual clothes that had been delivered the day after I got here.

"Aro has sent out another hunting party. He knows you will need to be fed. He's less concerned about the more mature vampires."

I shrugged. I wasn't really worried, there were no humans in this part of the castle. I didn't think it would be hard to hold out for a day or two.

Demetri saw my line of thinking. "The maid comes tomorrow. I wouldn't want you to do anything that would upset Aro."

I looked at him, his eyebrows were raised, his face expectant. He was waiting for a response.

"Okay. I'll do whatever he tells me to do."

He grabbed me and wrapped me in his arms.

"Don't get yourself in any trouble while I'm gone," he said, kissing me before I could respond.

The phone chirped again.

"Can't a guy catch a break?" he mused as he rushed to get it.

I dressed while he talked on the phone. It was Felix. He wasn't quiet at all. I could hear every word out of his vulgar mouth.

"Felix, if you don't want me to hurt you today, you should stop talking right now," Demetri said through clenched teeth.

"You are seriously not any fun now," Felix said.

"She's my mate! You'd do well to watch your mouth."

"Fine." Felix was pouting.

"I'll meet you in the courtyard in forty-five minutes. You might want to consider bringing a gag for yourself," Demetri said, shutting the phone.

"Be careful, Aro won't like it if you hurt Felix," I said.

"I can't believe he's sending us together. He knows how Felix behaves." He shook his head.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, snuggling my head into his chest.

"Don't do anything that would stop you from coming back to me."

He stroked my hair for a moment.

"I'll be good," he promised.

I watched him walk through the door that separated our apartment from the rest of the castle. My chest hurt with the longing for him to stay.

I headed back to the living room, but I hadn't walked far when I heard a little knock at the door.

Who would be coming here when Demetri was gone? I was nervous, but I walked back to the door, my throat constricting with fear as I reached for the knob.

I opened the door and gasped in surprise at my visitor.

Sulpicia.

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N I hope you are enjoying my story. I have 25 completed chapters, and I am working on the rest of the story right now.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**And a huge thanks to those who have reviewed!!**


	14. Chapter 14 Ancient History

CHAPTER 14

I gasped.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, quickly realizing that I had been rude to the wife of the most powerful vampire in existence.

She smiled sweetly, "Aro asked me to drop by and talk to you."

I looked into the hall and realized that there were two other vampires behind her. One of them I recognized. She had been in the council chamber, standing silently, while Aro questioned me. The other was a large male. He was blond and had scars on his arms and face. He was almost as big as Demetri.

He scared me.

I stepped to the side, "Come in."

She walked past me, eyeing the surroundings. Her guards followed her. I led her into the living room.

"You may stay here," she said to them. "I'm not worried."

Big guy just grunted, but obediently stayed in the doorway. The small woman looked nervous. She whimpered a little.

"It's fine, Renata. Aro won't be mad at you."

She followed me into the living room, but instead of coming to the sofa to sit, she walked to the entertainment center and opened the DVD player.

"Aro wanted you to see this," she said as she slipped a disc into the player.

I sat on the sofa, watching the screen as my mother's face appeared. I gasped.

"We won't give up. I know she's out there somewhere," my mother said, tears streaming down her face. She was at the lake.

A reporter appeared on the screen, "The bodies of the six men were pulled out of the lake yesterday. There has still been no sign of Alyssa Brooks."

I could see searchers in the background, scouring the shores of the lake. Boats dotted the surface of the water; men in diving gear surfaced and went under.

"The FBI has been called in to search," the reporter's voice continued. "They aren't disclosing the probable cause of death at this point, but it is obvious that foul play was involved."

Her smiling face returned to the screen.

"There will be a memorial service for the slain rescuers this Monday. The family of Jim Scott will hold private services next week."

Six photos appeared on the screen, each one had a name beneath it.

I looked at the picture of Jim. His senior class picture. I remembered the face, but it had been unclear in my memories before this moment.

And then, my face, well my human face, was on the screen.

"If you have any information regarding the whereabouts of Alyssa Brooks, please contact the Seattle Police Department."

The phone number flashed under my picture.

Sulpicia hit the stop button and turned off the television. She left the disc in the player and walked to the sofa to sit by me.

I was sobbing quietly, tearlessly. She reached over and patted my hand.

"He thought you should see what has happened since you left. Your family has not given up on you. The bodies have been found, but after this long, there really shouldn't be any evidence of a vampire attack."

I couldn't speak.

"Aro thinks placing the bodies in the water was brilliant. He wanted me to tell you that you did a good job of covering the evidence." She gazed at my face. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, taking a deep breath. "I just didn't realize that I had any connection to my old life. I was shocked."

"I'm sure he will understand."

I hesitated for a moment before asking the question that had burned in my mind since she appeared at the door. "Why did Aro send you?"

She laughed lightly. "Because I stood up for you. He thinks I'm invested in your future now."

I looked at her face. She seemed sincere.

"Why did you stand up for me?"

She took a deep breath, pausing for a few moments. Finally, she said, "There are a couple of reasons."

I waited for more.

"Mostly, I did it for Demetri. He's been faithful to the Volturi for centuries. He is happier now than I have ever seen him." She looked me in the eye, "He saved my life. Did he tell you that?"

"No. He hasn't told me a lot about any of you. We spend more time talking about our future," I almost whispered the last part, almost embarrassed to share that tidbit.

I was surprised by her tinkling laugh.

"We've all been there, honey." She patted my hand again. "I am so glad Demetri found you."

"Really?"

"Yes." She smiled again, "His heart has ached with loneliness for years. He remained here, loyal and unyielding, even when Aro changed the granddaughter of the woman he was supposed to marry in his human life."

"Olivia," I said.

"He told you about her?"

"Yes."

"Good. Did he tell you about her granddaughter?"

"Only that she was in the guard, but I don't know what her name is."

"Her name is Sophia. She is not here most of the time. She searches for problems throughout the world. Her gift is to discern when humans start to suspect vampiric activity."

I just listened.

"He really didn't seem to mind when she joined us. By then, Olivia was dead. His family was mostly gone. The vineyard they owned had been sold."

There was silence for a few minutes. I finally worked up the courage to ask her another question.

"What were your other reasons?"

She looked me in the eye, "Love is the most important reason. I would give everything for my love, Aro."

She took my hand in hers and smiled at me. "You will learn that love is a very powerful force. As a vampire, you understand that your emotions are enhanced. In our world, many have taken revenge over the loss of their love. They have gone to the ends of the earth to save their love."

She continued, "Aro understands love like that. It is why Bella is still alive, why she and Edward were not punished when they came to Italy."

"Bella was here, in Italy?"

"Yes. She stood with Edward and Alice before the council. Would you like to hear the story?"

I nodded and she spent the next five minutes recounting Edward's trip to Italy when he thought that Bella was dead.

I could understand his desire to die if he lost her. The depth of my feelings for Demetri surprised me, but I knew that I would die for him. He had already proven he was willing to fight the Volturi and die for me.

I suspected there was more to the story, things she wasn't disclosing. I assumed that Edward and Alice had gifts that Aro would like. I kept my thoughts to myself.

"You must love Aro very deeply," I said.

"More than most of our guard really knows."

"How did you meet him?"

"We met before we were changed."

"You are as old as Aro?" I was stunned.

"Older in some ways."

"Will you tell me what happened?"

She thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

"Renata, Rolf, leave this wing. I am not in fear. I wish to spend some time alone with Alyssa."

Renata stumbled a little in the doorway, obviously afraid of what would happen should she leave her master's wife alone. Rolf grabbed her by the arm and marched to the door.

When they had gone, she turned to me, "There are only a few among us that know our history fully. I will share a little with you, but you must keep it quiet. But, I will not be upset if you share this story with Demetri, he already knows most of it."

I looked at her face. Her skin was like Aro's, yet looked softer and less flaky. Her eyes were less milky than his. How could she be older than him? As I looked at her face, I realized that she had been changed when she was very young.

"When I was a young woman, my family moved me from the mainland to the island of Crete. I was supposed to marry a man who lived on the island. He was a farmer. The island had rich soil from the volcanic eruptions that had occurred there." She reached up and moved her silky black hair off of her shoulder, a nervous habit, I would bet.

"But, I did not wish to marry the man. He was older than I and had been married once before. His wife died in childbirth, and he was looking for someone to care for the child and help him on his farm. He made a deal with my parents, making them wealthy landowners, if they would but give me to him."

She shuddered for a moment, then continued. "Aro was my love even then. I had no desire to marry another. I only wished to return to the mainland and be with Aro."

"What happened?" I couldn't help it, the words slipped between my teeth. I was caught up in her words, reliving it with her.

"I was a loyal daughter, and I married Acolus." I gasped.

"You married the man your parents gave you to?"

"I had no choice. But, I was unhappy. I moped and cried every day. Misery was my constant companion. For two years, I took care of the child and the house, but I shied away from Acolus. I had no desire to be near him. He wasn't kind to me, taking what he desired."

I waited for more of her story. She seemed lost in thought for a full minute.

She looked up, her eyes fierce, "When I heard that there were mysterious disappearances on the island, and that many bodies had been discovered, I found hope. My life and my misery could end." She laughed a hard little laugh.

"If I had only known that the stories were true, that the beast that was killing on the island was the undead monster the villagers spoke of, I may have changed my mind. But, I didn't know, and I wandered out into the field late one night. It didn't take long before I heard the sound of childish laughter."

I jumped, thinking of the fear that she must have felt before her transition.

"I don't know how I survived the attack. It was an immortal child. He had been changed at a very young age, perhaps eight or nine."

My eyes were wide, I was shocked. "I never knew such creatures existed!"

"We have outlawed them, destroyed all that could be found."

"Oh." My flesh crawled at the thought of immortal children and their destruction.

"I screamed with the pain, unaware of my surroundings. I woke to find myself in the home of my parents. They died quickly. I was a lethal newborn, many of the villagers died that day. I saved Acolus for later. I stalked him on his farm. I watched his farmhouse. He knew there was something, but he wasn't sure what. Finally, when my thirst had become unbearable again, I entered his home one night, and went to him. I killed him slowly, payback for the torture of being his wife."

She smiled sweetly at me. I was shocked that she could smile like that in the midst of this story.

"I swam to the mainland. I lived in the caves near the shores, using the ocean to supply myself with food. The fisherman would disappear, their boats sinking to the bottom of the sea." She looked at me now, "I learned well, and I have helped to perfect our hunting methods to this day."

I remembered our feast on the fishing boat. "You are responsible for the way you live."

She nodded. "For three years I lived that way. I was alone and tired of my existence. I decided that I would look for others like myself, but first, I wanted to return to Aro's home, I still felt a deep love for him. I wanted to see if he was happy with his life. I watched him for weeks, working in his small home. He was sad, lonely.

"I don't know what made me decide to approach him. Maybe it was the longing I felt for him," she shrugged. "I went to him at twilight. He was shocked when he saw me. 'I thought you were dead!' he shouted, running to me. My hard, cold skin surprised him and he drew back in shock."

"What happened?" I asked.

"I knew that I could not live alone any longer. I still wanted to be with Aro, to share my life with him. So, I bit into his neck, fighting against the urge to drain his body of life giving blood, and then I ran. Far away. Far enough that I could not smell the blood any longer, or hear his heartbeat as it raced, pushing the venom through his body."

"You left him?"

She hung her head, "Yes, for several hours. Then, I returned to see what had happened to him. He was screaming in pain. I carried him to my cave, and sat with him through his transition."

"Was he angry with you?"

"No. He was happy. Happy to be with me, happy to be strong and fast and deadly. Being a vampire suited him, as you can see."

"Yes, I can see that."

She was about to continue her story when a rapid knock on the door interrupted her. She sighed.

"That will be Renata. She does not have the courage to face Aro and tell him that she left my side."

She rose quickly, heading to the hallway. "Goodbye my new young friend," she said, and I heard the door to the apartment close.

I sat in the living room, thinking about the conversation I had just had with Sulpicia. How odd was it that Aro sent her to speak to me? Was that something he did frequently?

I watched the disc she had left in the player, rewinding and looking at my mother over and over. I felt a great deal of remorse that I had caused her sadness. But, I still could not understand why Aro would send this to me. What could it mean? Why would he feel I should see this?

The sun was setting when I finally decided to move from my spot. I had wasted the entire day sitting there, in silence.

There wasn't much else I felt like doing. I was lonely without Demetri.

I had no idea how long he would be gone, and I knew that I couldn't sit here like this, hour after hour, day after day. Finally, I decided to head to the practice field. Maybe someone would be there who would help me practice my fighting skills.

I was still uneasy about the people here. Who knew what Jane was capable of?

I left the apartment and walked through the empty corridors, my footsteps echoing in the cavernous space.

I could hear movement behind me. I stopped and looked down the hall, but there was nothing to be seen. When I continued, the sound started again. I knew this was not my imagination.

I ducked around the next corner, anxious to discover what was happening.

I waited a few moments, listening to the very small sound moving down the hallway. When it was near me, I jumped back around the corner, coming face to face with Andrew.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Following you." I was stunned at his honesty.

"Why?"

"Aro assigned me to keep an eye on you while Demetri is gone."

Figures.

"Well, I was just going to the practice field. You don't need to hide to follow me there." I flipped my head and started to walk again.

"If you don't mind, I'll practice with you."

I didn't even turn to look at him, "Whatever."

We practiced with Viktor and Janessa. They were actually quite good at teaching me moves. I felt a little more confident that I would know how to protect myself in the event of a fight.

I wasn't paying attention to the time. Night was passing swiftly by, the pink edge of sunrise approaching, when Janessa said, "Time to pack it up. Sunshine in about twenty minutes."

I was grateful that the time had passed so swiftly. I wasn't looking forward to another day without Demetri.

I heard my name, "Alyssa. What are you doing out here?"

The voice sent my heart sailing. Demetri was back!

"Demetri," I yelled, running at him and throwing myself into his arms. "You're back!"

He didn't smile.

"Yes, I'm back. But I still have a job to do. I have to go to the council chamber. Aro wants you there. I was sent to find you."

"What's wrong?"

He grimaced, and I could see that he didn't want to tell me, but knew that he must.

"We found Heidi. Aro is holding a hearing for her."

I suddenly felt sick. My stomach was heavy and my mouth felt dry.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and walked with me to the council chamber.

"I don't know if I can go in there." I looked at him, fear evident in my eyes.

"You have to go in. You are a member of the Volturi now."

"What will he do to her?"

He shook his head, an expression of pain flickered across his face. "I really don't know."

"Is she okay? Where did you find her?"

"She's fine, for now. Alec has her immobilized. She can't leave the chamber."

I remembered the feeling of being held prisoner by Alec's power. I shivered and he held me closer.

He tried to change the subject, to take my mind off of where we were headed.

"So, you decided to practice with Andrew, Viktor and Janessa. Was it a good training session?"

"I didn't exactly decide to practice with Andrew. He was following me. Aro's orders. Viktor and Janessa were there when we arrived. They did teach me a few things." I smiled at him, thinking of our short-lived practice sessions.

He wasn't happy. "Aro is having you followed?"

"Yes. And he had Sulpicia visit me today."

"What?" he yelled.

"We can talk about it later," I said as we neared the door to the chamber.

I could hear his teeth grinding together. I had never seen him this angry.

I stopped walking for a moment. "Take a deep breath. You can't let Aro see that you are upset."

He took a moment and relaxed himself.

Then, we moved forward, entering the chamber together.

Heidi stood motionless in the center of the room. Felix was on one side, Rolf on the other. She looked defeated, lost. Her beautiful face was dejected, expecting death.


	15. Chapter 15 Heidi's Fate

CHAPTER 15

The tension in the room was palpable. So thick, you could cut it with a knife, as they say.

There were 26 vampires in attendance. All of the Volturi guard that was currently at home, in Volterra.

Aro was looking from face to face, calculating the feelings of those in attendance. He walked from one part of the room to another, frequently reaching out for hands, tasting their thoughts. I was sure that he didn't want to make a wrong move here, with one of their own.

The only Volturi trial I had ever attended was my own. I didn't know what to expect.

He stopped in front of me, reaching out. I lifted my hand, sure that he would see the confusion in my mind. He lapped it up, smiling. I shivered at the look he gave me.

Then, he moved on.

I looked at Demetri, wondering why he hadn't reached for his hand.

"Already looked," he whispered into my ear.

Oh, he must have checked Demetri's thoughts when he brought Heidi back. That made sense.

I realized that I didn't even know how Demetri felt about this. We hadn't had time to discuss it. I wished we had ten more minutes outside of this chamber, away from the perfect hearing of all the others.

Caius stomped back and forth in front of his seat. I heard a growl rise from his throat when Aro stopped to touch my hand. He hissed several other times. He was mad!

Marcus looked totally relaxed and untouched by the situation. His usual demeanor.

I caught Sulpicia's eye, she gave me a grim smile and tilted her head in my direction. Athenodora would not look up. She sat with her hands wrapped together, her eyes hidden.

Aro finished his inspection of our thoughts and walked to the front of the group, standing before his huge wooden chair. He looked regal, like a king sizing up his kingdom.

"Heidi has committed the crime of treason!" his voice boomed through the chamber.

Several of us gasped.

"We shall find out what has happened, before we pass judgment on her," he said, in a quieter tone.

The show was about to begin.

"Felix, Rolf, take her arms now." They did. "Alec, release her."

It was immediately obvious that Heidi had been freed. She looked around the room wildly, her eyes stopping on each face in her view.

She looked at Demetri, holding me close to his side, and her face fell. She fought back a sob and looked away. I felt extremely guilty then.

Aro allowed her a moment to take in the trial setting. I suddenly understood. He thrived on fear and power. He felt all-knowing, superior to every other being in this room, and probably on the earth. I was more frightened of him than I had ever been!

Demetri sensed my fear, and pulled me closer to him. He leaned down to whisper, "This is going to be bad. Prepare yourself."

"Well, Heidi. I think you owe us an explanation," he said, his voice dripping with honey. I shivered.

She looked at him, a new hardness in her face. "I owe you nothing, Aro."

"Oh, but my dear, I'm afraid that is not the case. We have taken you in. We have clothed you and made sure you were fed. We have loved you." He smiled an angelic smile as he said the last line. Caius growled behind him.

"YOU have used me! YOU have lied to me!"she screamed at him.

"Now, now, my dear, there is no need to take that tone with me."

She looked up at him, her eyes reflecting her sorrow. She spoke, her voice choked with emotion, "You have hurt me more than I can bear." Her eyes looked to Demetri and me briefly, and then she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry," I said quietly.

"SILENCE, Alyssa," Aro's voice boomed through the chamber, echoes bouncing off the stone walls.

He glared at me. "You were not told you could speak here." His voice calmed, honey flowed with his next words, "You must be obedient. There are still things in this world that you love. I'm sure Sulpicia's visit assured you of that."

I froze. Fear trickled through my entire body. Demetri growled at him.

"Ah, Demetri. Keep a leash on your girlfriend. I don't want to punish you both."

He brought me in front of him, wrapping both arms around me.

"Don't worry about us, Aro. Continue with your trial," he said. His voice was calm, but his arms were shaking.

Aro turned back to Heidi. "So, you would have us believe that you loved Demetri, that you wished for him to be your mate?"

She nodded, too upset to speak.

"That is difficult for me to believe, my dear."

Heidi looked at him, her face was stricken. "What do you mean, Aro?"

His lips parted in a deadly, cruel smile. "You have certainly shared your attentions with many of the guard, Heidi. How am I to believe you are in love with just one of them?"

She hissed at him.

He continued, "Why, even my dear brother, Caius, has fallen under your spell at times?"

Caius leapt from his chair, "How dare you?" His voice was harsh. He was at a breaking point.

I looked at his wife, Athenodora. She still refused to lift her eyes. She knew! She knew that her husband had been unfaithful with Heidi.

"But.."

"Oh, no buts, my dear… How can you justify your behavior over Demetri's new love? You have never been faithful to anyone. Not even Caius."

Caius caught on to Aro's game now. He turned to Heidi and hissed at her. "You have betrayed my trust, young one."

She shrank back.

"I didn't. I never told anyone." She shook her head in denial.

Aro spoke again, "And now, you have massacred ten people at our gates. You have brought suspicion down on us all. And for what? A supposed love? I dare say that you do not love Demetri. It is clear that he is not in love with you."

She looked broken, in more pain than I thought possible for a vampire.

"And so, you planned to leave us, did you not?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"To go where?"

"America."

"Why?"

"To start a new life. To try to find a new family."

"Like the Cullen family?"

"No, Aro. I swear I wouldn't go to them!"

His voice was quiet, deadly. "Then tell us Heidi, to whom were you going? Which vampire was it?"

"None. I just wanted to go there, to look for others like us."

"Bugiardo!!"

"No, I wouldn't lie to you. Please, believe me. There is nobody there that I know. I wasn't going to anyone."

His voice rasped as he said, "I have seen it in your mind."

Heidi wasn't able to hold herself up. She sagged between Felix and Rolf. They held her limp form.

She whimpered over and over, "No. Please Aro."

He turned his back to her and addressed his brothers, Caius and Marcus.

"We must decide what to do with this traitor, dear brothers."

Athenodora looked up at Aro, a mad gleam in her eyes. She licked her lips in anticipation. Revenge! Her excitement shone on her face.

Caius strode toward Aro, his hand outstretched. Aro touched his hand and reached forward, encouraging Marcus to climb out of his chair and join them.

"We are in unison, then," he said. Marcus and Caius nodded, and returned to their seats.

Aro turned slowly, exaggerating the motion.

"Dear, dear Heidi, you have been with us for fifty-seven years now. It is so painful to have one of our loved ones turn on us." He played up the sadness in his tone.

My flesh crawled.

Heidi didn't respond. She was still hanging limp and uncaring in Felix and Rolf's arms.

"It causes me much pain to find your guilt in this matter," he sighed, the master of performance. "I'm afraid that because you are guilty of treason, there is only one sentence that applies."

Gasps rang out through the chamber.

"You will die." A simple sentence, said with no feeling whatsoever.

Demetri's arms tightened around me.

"Please, Aro. Don't do this," Heidi whispered.

"You have done this to yourself, my dear."

"No, please. Give me another chance. Please, Aro," Heidi's voice rasped through her sobs.

"Felix, Rolf. Do it!"

Demetri turned me in his arms and I buried my head in his chest.

I couldn't see the punishment, but I could hear every ripping noise, each time a part of her body was torn apart.

I sobbed in Demetri's arms.

In that moment, I hated Aro more than I had ever imagined possible. He was the vilest creature to ever walk the earth.

Demetri started to move toward the door, taking me out of the chamber.

"Demetri, where do you think you are going?"

"Home, Aro. We have seen enough."

He contemplated for a moment, "Fine. I will meet with you tomorrow."

I heard Aro as we walked into the hallway, "Now, dispose of this mess."

Demetri took my hand and started to run.

We made it back to the door of our apartment before I really broke down. Demetri picked me up as I started to sob uncontrollably.

"It's all because of me."

"No. They must have been looking for an excuse. They set her up with the kiss the other day." He stroked my hair as he spoke.

He went right to the bedroom and laid me on the bed, wrapping himself protectively around me. I cried for a long time, tearless sobs.

The sun had gone down before I was able to contain the sorrow and disgust enough to be able to talk.

"I can't believe he did that. I don't understand how he could do that to her."

"There must be something going on that I don't know about," he said. "I've never seen them turn on one of our guard like that. And I'm usually in the loop, they always tell me when there's a problem. With Aro checking people's thoughts all the time, this is usually avoided."

He kissed my cheek. "I'm really sorry you had to be there. I wish I could have kept you out of it."

I looked up at him. "That wouldn't have changed the outcome. I just wouldn't have been there to witness the scene for myself."

"I know," he said, "I just didn't want you to think less of me for being part of their guard. I'm starting to see what they look like to the outside world, and it's bothering me."

"Don't feel that way! You said yourself that the vampire world needs someone to keep everyone in check. It would be mass chaos if there were no consequences for revealing our secrets."

I touched his cheek and looked deep into his eyes.

"I know who you are, and it doesn't bother me at all."

He kissed me lightly.

"Thank you," he said.

We stayed there for a while longer, silent, comforting each other.

After a while he asked, "Will you tell me about Sulpicia's visit?"

I cringed. I was trying not to think about the threat that Aro had made. He knew where my human family lived. He would use them against me if he could.

I sat up and pulled him with me.

"Let me show you what she brought."

We walked to the living room and I started the DVD player. He watched carefully and looked to me for my reaction.

"I cried when I saw it the first time. I'd forgotten what my mother even looked like. And Jim. It's just so strange to see them again."

He pulled me close. "I'm sorry Aro is using your family against you."

"I just need to be careful around him. I need to try to do what he says."

"He must really want you and your ability. He's working this situation to gain an advantage. I really need to find out what he's thinking."

He watched the DVD a couple of times, trying to find any clues to what Aro was planning. I could see the frustration on his face. I decided to change the subject.

"Sulpicia told me that you saved her life once."

He nodded, aware of what I was doing.

"It was a long time ago."

"Will you tell me about it?"

"If you really want to hear."

I nodded.

"I never told you about the battle that happened about 1500 years ago between the Volturi leaders and the Romanians, did I?"

I shook my head. "You weren't even alive then."

"No. But, the battle is legendary. The Romanians were the ruling coven of the vampire world. They had everything you could ever dream of having. They were powerful. There were twelve of them in their ruling council. Most of the twelve were married. They had about ten guards. They had never lost a battle. They searched the earth for vampires, destroying most of them. They didn't like competition. It was they who released the curse of the Children of the Moon on the world."

My eyes were huge. I couldn't imagine a coven like this.

"They hadn't challenged Aro, Marcus and Caius. For some reason, they allowed them to amass their own coven. Perhaps they didn't think a ruling force of three men was harmful. Maybe they didn't realize the force that was being gathered in the tunnels under Volterra.

"The Romanians sat in their castle, ordering the rest of the vampire world to do their bidding, for fear of being destroyed. They didn't realize how strong the Volturi were becoming.

"Aro has always been able to find those with abilities. His gift allows him to see everything you have ever seen. He would track down the vampires he wished to work with. By then, he had added two very special vampires to his force, Jane and Alec.

"Marcus was very charming. Many of the vampires that joined the Volturi did so only because of Marcus. Caius was the same as now, headstrong, fiery temper.

"They amassed an army of sixty vampires, most of them with extra abilities. And then, when they had prepared and trained, they attacked the castle in Romania.

"They left their wives at home. One thing is true of all vampires; they are very protective of their mates. If somebody harms a vampire's mate, they should be prepared for destruction." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

He spoke again, "Aro, Marcus and Caius stood at the rear of their army, and sent them over the walls. The battle was hard fought. There are a few witnesses still alive. They tell stories of brutality like we have not encountered in our long lives. Alec crippled most of the Romanians with his gift. Jane tortured them relentlessly. But the Romanians had some gifts as well. They did not go down without a fight. It went on for days. The castle burned, along with the bodies of the dead from both sides."

"When the smoke from the fire finally cleared, there were only ten Volturi left. Aro, Caius and Marcus were all alive as were Jane and Alec. The Romanians hadn't fared as well. Only two were left, Stefan and Vladimir. They ran, left Romania for a century, returning only when it was clear that the Volturi would not hunt them."

"How does this relate to saving Sulpicia's life?"

"Well, about 600 years ago, a strange vampire showed up here. He was huge and stronger than any vampire we had ever seen. He stayed on the edges of Volterra, watching, waiting for his chance."

"One night, Sulpicia was visiting her friend in another part of the castle with Didyme, Marcus' wife. On the way to the friend's home, the vampire attacked. Thankfully, Felix and I had been warned that he was within the walls of the castle. We ran to find the source of the noise, and found him attacking Sulpicia and Didyme. Unfortunately, we were too late to save Didyme. She had been ripped apart and was burning when we got there. Sulpicia was watching, waiting for him to attack her."

"Felix and I jumped him. We didn't kill him right away. We took him to Aro. He touched his hand and told us that he had been sent by the Romanians to execute the wives."

"Marcus found out the tragic news during that council. He has never been the same."

"Did he try to seek revenge?"

"No. He hasn't left the castle since she died. He wanders, lonely and sad, attending councils, doing what he must. It seems his will to live was crushed by her death. But, vampires don't die easily, and he hasn't found anyone who will assist him in his own death."

"He asked to die?" I was thinking of Edward Cullen, asking the council to kill him.

"Yes. But the council would not hear of it. His gift is necessary to the Volturi council. He is necessary to Aro's plans."

"So, they must have killed the vampire that came to execute the wives."

"Yes. Felix and I finished him. He kept screaming that he needed to talk to Aro. We didn't give him a chance to do anything."

"And Aro was the only one with proof that he was there to execute the wives?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I just feel like you all trust Aro more than you should. He could tell you anything, and none of you would know if it was true or not."

"Hmm. I'd never really thought about that."

I was going to answer him, but a sharp knock on the door stopped me.

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N I have a one-shot on called 'Deception and Death in Volterra'. It's a more complete version of Didyme's death – in Sulpicia's POV. It works with this story, and will help you understand where the story goes in the end.**

**Thanks for reading!!**


	16. Chapter 16 Protere

CHAPTER 16

"Stay here," Demetri said. I frowned. "I'll be right back."

He ran to the door and opened it. I could hear him speaking quietly, but I couldn't make out the words. The door closed and he returned.

"That was Andrew. Aro is coming to see us. He thought I should know so that we can be prepared."

"For what?"

"He wasn't very happy when I left the council chamber with you. He's coming to tell me what he thinks about it."

"That isn't good." I pulled my knees up under my chin and wrapped my arms around my legs. "I'm causing you all kinds of trouble."

He was by my side instantly. "You haven't caused any trouble. This is just a period of adjustment. That's all. They will all get used to you."

I looked up into his sincere eyes, "But will I get used to living here?"

He looked hurt.

I reached out for him. "Sorry, I meant with the Volturi. I could never go back to living somewhere without you!"

He kissed me softly. "I'm glad you feel that way."

We sat holding each other on the couch, talking softly until Aro's knock sounded.

"Come in Aro," Demetri said.

Aro entered our apartment, but walked at human speed.

"Hello, my dears," he said as he entered the living room.

Demetri nodded at him. I said, "Hi." I was still afraid to speak in his presence.

"What can we do for you, Aro?" Demetri asked.

Aro walked to a chair that was facing the sofa where we sat. He turned and lowered himself slowly into the chair, watching our faces.

"How is Alyssa's training coming?" he asked, surprising both of us.

"Fine."

"Alyssa, are you loyal to the Volturi?" I looked at Demetri, stunned at this question.

He looked grim, but nodded, "Answer him. It's okay."

I looked at Aro. "I am. I haven't done anything to hurt anyone. I haven't tried to persuade anyone. I'm trying to follow your rules."

"Very well. I may have an assignment for you soon."

My stomach lurched. An assignment. I was scared. I had no idea what Aro would want from me.

"What are you talking about?" Demetri asked, a scowl on his face.

"You will know when the time is right, Demetri." He stood and started to pace.

Demetri looked at me, his eyes were serious.

"So, we have to deal with another issue." I knew this was coming, but it still made me nervous.

"Yes. I know we do," Demetri said.

"You left the chamber before you asked for permission yesterday. You know that is not how things are done, Demetri. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I am sorry, Aro. But I was trying to protect Alyssa. She feels very guilty over what happened to Heidi. This is very new to her."

Aro nodded. "I understand protecting your mate." He looked at us. "I will be forever grateful that you protected mine."

Demetri tipped his head at Aro.

"But, we must always hold to our rules and our standards. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, Aro. We must."

"So, in the future, you will not leave without my permission, will you?"

"Of course."

He looked at me, waiting.

"I'll do whatever must be done," I said.

"Good. Good." He stopped pacing and sat again.

"Now, Demetri would like to take you on a tour of the Italian countryside, Alyssa."

I looked at Demetri. His eyes were narrowed. He wasn't sure what Aro was up to.

"But, you are still a newborn. We must be careful." He paused. "So, instead, I am offering you the _Crown Jewel _for two weeks. Go. Visit the islands. Make sure you spend time on our private island, Potere."

Demetri was trying to conceal something in his look. I would ask him later.

"Thank you for your generous offer, Aro. We will gladly accept it."

"Yes, thank you, Aro. That sounds lovely," I said, following Demetri's lead.

Aro stayed for a few more minutes, talking about trivial things. He made me very uncomfortable.

When he left, I asked Demetri, "What was that about?"

"I'm not sure. But, we'll do as he suggested. I don't want to upset him again." He turned his full attention to me then, "Besides, two weeks alone with you sounds perfect."

We were lounging on the small beach, nestled within the safety of the tree lined lagoon. Each of us sparkled in the sun, the brilliance reflecting off the water. No passing ships would see us.

The sunshine felt wonderful on my body; an amazing warmth. I hadn't been in the sun for a long time.

I was surprised with how quickly we had gotten here. Demetri had immediately packed so that we could leave before morning came. He was looking forward to leaving the castle as much as I was. We ran to the dock in Livorno, stopping in a small village to find food before getting to the _Crown Jewel_. Heidi had not brought back her 'catch' before her demise, and he didn't want me to hurt Marco.

I looked over at Demetri and caught him looking back. He smiled.

"How do you like the island?" he asked.

"It's wonderful." I hesitated before asking him the question that had been nagging me since we spoke to Aro, "Demetri?"

"Yes, Lys."

"Why weren't you happy with Aro's offer?"

He looked at me, trying to figure out how much he should tell me. "I don't trust him right now. He wants something from you or from me. Aro is never generous without a cause."

"Is his every move calculated?"

"Most of the time. He loves power, hence the name of his island."

I laughed. Yes, Potere was a strange name for an Island.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Anything you desire," he said, reaching over to move some hair from my face.

"Why wasn't Aro upset when Sulpicia interrupted that day, when I made you kiss Heidi?"

He cringed a little at the reminder.

"He will never be upset with his wife. She is his creator, the giver of his power."

"I didn't think about it like that."

"Aro was power hungry even before his death, according to some of the oldest vampires in his service. He ruled over his land and his workers with an iron fist. They say that he was devastated when Sulpicia's family moved and forced her to marry. He became a tyrant. When she showed up and changed him, he was pleased."

"When did the Volturi start?"

"Within a century of his new life. He used his family lands to build the city."

"He still controlled the land?"

"Yes. He had only one sister, Didyme, and he had Sulpicia change her within the first month of his new life."

"Marcus' wife?" I was stunned.

"Yes. And as you know, she died a long time ago."

I nodded, pondering my next question. "When did Caius and Marcus join him?"

"He had Sulpicia help him with that, as well. He knew Caius in his human life. He was a friend and he owned a great deal of land and had ties with the royal families of Europe. Aro wanted to have those connections."

"Did Caius mind being changed?"

"No. He loves to rule over the vampire world. Aro loves the power and Caius loves the punishment. He glories in destroying his enemies."

I shivered, remembering his cold look in the council chamber.

"And Marcus?"

"Marcus was created about two-hundred years after Aro. He was obviously good at detecting other people's relationships, and he used that ability in his work as a nobleman. Aro had spies everywhere, watching for new talent. They found Marcus, and he changed him."

"And Marcus fell in love with Didyme?"

"Yes - very quickly. She was beautiful and she made everyone around her happy. It was like being on a constant high, impossible to frown in her presence. She loved him, too. She grew tired of the Volturi, especially after they overthrew the Romanians. There was constant turmoil as they established themselves. She and Marcus talked sometimes about going somewhere else, to be alone, but that didn't happen, she died before they could go."

I sat upright.

"She died when they were talking about leaving the Volturi?"

"Yes." His eyebrows furrowed. "What are you thinking, Alyssa?"

"I'm just wondering how far Aro would go to keep his powerful vampires together."

"We should not be discussing this. It's a bad idea. Aro will know."

I nodded. He was right. But I didn't know if I could keep my doubts at bay.

Demetri could see that I was still processing the information, so he decided to distract me.

"Why are we talking about the Volturi? We should be enjoying our vacation together. I don't know when we will be allowed another time like this."

He rolled over, knocking me back to the sand and trapping me with his arms. He kissed me passionately.

All thoughts of the Volturi were swept away as his fingers stoked my skin.

After seven glorious days, Demetri was concerned that I needed to eat.

"Shall we swim to another island and find something?" he asked.

"Well, I once used a moose to take care of my thirst. Why don't we stay here and hunt some of the larger animals on the island?"

He pondered for a moment. "Did you get that idea from the Cullens?"

"Yes."

"Aro wouldn't like it."

"Why would it matter? We don't want to leave our island paradise." I paused for a moment, "I don't want to lose a minute of time with you."

He scrunched his eyebrows together as he considered it. "How did it taste?"

"Not as good as human blood. But, it did take care of my thirst for a while."

"Okay, I'm willing to try it, to spend more time with you."

He grabbed my hand and we ran into the forest. There were so many types of animals here, the smells were almost overwhelming. Most of them were too small to consider, but there were a few that would meet our needs.

I caught a wild scent, unlike any I had smelled before. I turned to follow it, running away from Demetri. I could hear him change his course to follow me.

I slowed as the scent got stronger. I could see the source now.

A black panther was lurking in a tree, following a motion on the ground. He hadn't caught my scent yet.

I leapt into the tree, grabbing him from behind. He growled and ripped at me with his teeth. He couldn't hurt me.

I picked him up off the limb and sunk my teeth into his thick hide, gulping the hot blood that rushed out of the wound. This was better than the moose blood. Still, it wasn't as good as human blood.

He was drained quickly, and I was still thirsty. I turned to look for Demetri, to find him staring in amazement at me.

"Wow. That was something," he said.

"What?"

"You, taking on a huge cat. Intense."

I threw the body of the panther onto the ground. Demetri jumped onto the limb with me.

"I never realized hunting animals could be so alluring," he said.

He grabbed me and kissed me; a deep, passionate kiss.

"Let's finish hunting and go back to the house," he said.

I was all for that.

"Race you," I teased.

He leapt from the branch and ran ahead of me, chasing another scent. I followed him and watched as he grabbed a wild horse. He bit into its neck, quickly draining it.

"Well, it wasn't horrible," he said, "but, I don't think there's a whole lot of wildlife here."

"We'll hunt in a couple of days. I've seen some fishing boats near here."

He grabbed my hand and started running back to the house.

The sight of the house still stunned me. I had been amazed when we arrived on the small private island and he'd walked me up to the door.

"This is where we stay when we're here," he'd said.

It was gigantic, three stories of glass and stucco. Each window was tinted to prevent the sunlight from entering its walls.

Demetri had his own room here. He'd been with the Volturi long enough that he was considered a part of the family.

Like our apartment and his suite on the yacht, there were bookshelves lining the walls and music of every kind. The sound system was fantastic, small speakers placed in every corner of the room.

We walked into our room and he stopped to put some music in the CD player. Vivaldi.

"I bet you'd like a shower," he said, "to wash off the panther blood."

I looked down at my tank top. Sure enough, blood stained the front of it. I was sure my face was covered, as well.

"When will I figure out how to eat without making a mess?"

He laughed as he grabbed my hand and led me into the bathroom.

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N I hope you are enjoying my tale of the Volturi. They really are a lot of fun to write!! This was a short chapter…I know.**

**If you haven't read my outtake – 'Deception and Death in Volterra' – you'll want to before long. It's important in the grand scheme of things.**


	17. Chapter 17 Unexpected

CHAPTER 17

Our two weeks were coming to an end. I felt reluctant to return to Volterra, but I knew that we had no other option. Aro would be looking for us.

Demetri and I had gone hunting during the night. He was determined to keep me safe. He didn't want to take a chance that I would endanger Marco.

It was still early in the morning with the yacht dropped anchor off of the island. We settled into the small boat, ready to row away from the island and end our vacation. Demetri took a moment to kiss me.

"I'm sad this has to end," he said.

"Me, too."

"We'll come back. I promise."

He started to row to the yacht. I looked back longingly at the beach. The time we had spent together on the island was so sweet. There was nobody there to interrupt us, no obligations or responsibilities. I didn't know if we would ever have time like that again.

I was still worried about why Aro had sent us. I knew there would be a price.

As we boarded the yacht, I knew I had been right.

Jane greeted us, "So, how was your vacation lovebirds?"

Demetri stiffened and I grabbed his arm.

"Aro has a job for you to do," Jane sneered.

"What does he need?" Demetri asked. His voice was strained.

"There is a rogue vampire in Spain. He's been indiscriminately killing, drawing a lot of attention. The authorities think he's a serial killer. Aro wants to talk to him."

"I'll swim to Spain and start looking for him."

"No. We're all going. He wants Alyssa to be a part of this. She can use her gift to convince him to come with us peacefully."

Demetri growled. "I really wish he wouldn't give her assignments yet."

"Get over it," she said. "If she's going to be part of the Volturi, she needs to make herself useful."

She walked back into the bar and dropped into a chair.

"Who is it?" Demetri said.

"An old friend of yours. It's Carlos."

"What is he thinking?" Demetri sounded upset.

"That's why we need to find him. Aro wants to know why someone who knows all the rules would behave like that."

He shook his head. "I don't believe it," he whispered, glancing at me.

He picked up our bags and grabbed my hand, leading me up to our room.

"Carlos would not behave that way," he said so that only I could hear. "He knows better. He has always been obedient to the Volturi. He has even helped me to find other vampires who were misbehaving."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry. I feel like all of this is my fault."

"Aro knew before he sent us on our trip. That is how he works. We both owe him. He is calling in that debt."

We held each other for a while, silently.

I finally took his hand and pulled him to the sofa. "Tell me about Carlos."

"He's an old friend. I've run into him each time I'm in Spain. He has travelled with me to England and Germany. He helped me find a couple of nomads who were causing real problems. One of them killed thirty people in a church!" He shook his head again. "I just can't believe he would do something like this."

"Let's hope it wasn't him."

I could hear footsteps approaching. Jane. She knocked on the door, three sharp raps.

"Come in, Jane," Demetri said.

"We won't get to Spain before sunrise. We'll have to wait on the yacht until we can safely go out. Do you know where he is?"

Demetri closed his eyes for a moment.

"He is staying in a home near Ciudad Real."

"Great. We'll dock in Valencia and rent a car with dark windows. We won't have to wait after all."

Jane turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. "Marco," she yelled.

I tried to tune her out as she worked with Marco to get the car arranged. He would pick it up and drive it right up to the dock.

I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Demetri asked.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"Don't worry. Carlos knows me. I don't think there will be a fight."

"I know. I'm just afraid of what Jane will do to him. And, I'm more afraid of what Aro has planned."

He held me tighter.

"Are you sorry you came with us to Italy?"

"Not as long as I can be where you are."

He kissed me. I didn't even try to come up for air until we reached the dock.

The car rolled to a stop in front of the secluded villa. It wasn't a huge home. The stucco reflected the sun's rays and the windows shimmered.

"He has to know that we're here for him," Demetri said, "but he's not leaving."

Jane just shrugged.

We each stepped out of the car, glimmering in the afternoon sunlight.

Demetri approached the front door and it opened, revealing a short man with curly black hair.

"Demetri, I knew they would send you!"

He stepped forward and embraced Demetri, who returned the hug. They slapped each other's backs for a moment.

"Get the love fest over with already. We have a job to do," Jane said, glaring at the duo.

"Carlos, we need to talk."

"Yes, Demetri. We need to talk, but I don't think you want to hear what I have to tell you."

Jane looked at Carlos and started to smile.

"Please Jane, don't torture him. I'd like to hear what he has to say," I said quickly, cutting her off.

She looked stunned for a moment and her smile disappeared.

Carlos was surprised. "Come in," he said, waving us into the house.

I could tell that he was appraising me as we walked through his home.

"Carlos, I'd like you to meet Alyssa," Demetri said, taking my hand.

"Very nice to meet you, Alyssa," Carlos replied, watching us carefully.

He led us into the living room and indicated that we should sit with him. We did, but Jane leaned against the hard wood of the arch that led to the room. She was angry.

"What's happened?" Demetri asked.

"A new vampire showed up about three weeks ago. He started to kill indiscriminately. He went after tourists, people with money. The authorities here are baffled. They can't figure out how he is getting to his victims. Many of them have disappeared from the market or their hotel rooms. The last reported death toll was twenty-six."

"The Volturi thinks you are responsible."

"Of course they do. It almost seems as though this new vampire wanted me to appear guilty."

"Why do you say that?"

"He is killing in my backyard. Not one of the disappearances has been less than two miles from my home here. I can't figure out if he was trying to stake a claim to the area, or just trying to make me look like I was breaking the rules."

Demetri looked at me. I knew he was desperate to believe his friend. I raised my eyebrows and he nodded at me.

"Carlos, tell us the truth. Did you have anything to do with the killings you have been accused of?"

Jane hissed. She was extremely unhappy with my question.

Carlos looked dazed for a moment. "I did not kill the people near my home. I eat as far away from my home as I can, and dispose of all evidence of my vampiric nature."

I turned to look at Jane, she was scowling. "He's telling the truth Jane. He's not guilty."

A strange look crossed over her face. There was anger, and a bit of something else. Fear?

"We need to let Aro speak to him. Aro will know exactly what has happened when he touches Carlos' hand."

Carlos stood, "I don't mind going with you to visit Aro. But, I have something we need to take with us."

"What is it?" Demetri asked.

Carlos moved to the corner of the room and picked up a metal box. He opened the lid and Demetri looked surprised and disgusted.

"This is what's left of the real culprit," Carlos said.

"Where is the rest?" Demetri said, waving me back.

"Burned to ash."

"Bring it."

As we walked out the front door and approached the car, Jane hesitated.

"I need to talk to Aro," she said.

"We are going to talk to Aro, together." Demetri was firm.

"But, he needs to have a heads up. He should know what has happened here."

"He'll know soon. It won't take us that long to return to Volterra, Jane," Demetri said.

She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, "I'll just let him know we are on our way."

We all stood, waiting and listening, as she told Aro that we were returning, and that Carlos was coming with us willingly. It seemed like there was more she wanted to say, but couldn't with so many listening ears.

Carlos placed his box in the trunk and then climbed into the back seat next to me. Jane sat in the front with Marco.

"So, Demetri, tell me about your new young lady."

The council chamber was silent when we entered. The leaders and their wives were seated, waiting. There were only a few of the Volturi guard present.

I was still uncomfortable in this room. I shivered and Demetri wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He understood my fear.

Jane marched forward, her hand outstretched. Aro reached up lazily, grasping her small hand in his. Her face was a mixture of anger and fear. Aro's face was neutral, nothing was revealed there.

"I see," he said, dropping her hand.

"Alyssa," he called out, "I see you used your power on Jane this afternoon."

I cringed, nodding reluctantly.

"You will be forgiven… this time. It seems we needed to hear what Carlos had to say." He smiled at me and I felt a chill run through my body.

Jane growled.

"Now, now, Jane. It seems it wasn't necessary to torture Carlos to get information. I had you take the newborn to help you, and she did just that."

Her face was a mask of pure hatred, but she stood, unmoving and silent after Aro spoke to her.

Aro signaled for Demetri to bring Carlos forward. He stepped away from me with a quick glance and nod. He walked forward with Carlos, who was carrying the metal box.

Aro stood and started pacing in front of them.

"Carlos, I had hoped you were not guilty. Will you show me what has happened?"

Carlos placed the box on the floor by his feet and raised his hand. "Gladly."

Aro touched his hand, closing his eyes. He was quiet for a full minute.

"I can see that there was another involved." His eyes opened, "May I look inside the box?"

Carlos nodded, leaning to retrieve the box and removing the lid. It dropped to the floor with a crash which echoed off the walls.

"So," Aro said, "this is him."

He reached into the box and removed the severed head of the vampire who had been responsible. The red eyes still rolled in the sockets, trying to focus on him. The mouth moved soundlessly. It was grotesque.

Aro was touching the skin of the face, apparently taking in the mind of the vampire.

"Still readable. Interesting," he said.

He dropped the head back into the box and motioned to Rolf.

"Dispose of it."

Rolf left with the box.

Aro turned to the leaders seated behind him.

"Brothers, we must thank Carlos. He has destroyed the true culprit. That one, Artemis," he said, waving his hand in the direction of the door, "was trying to stake a claim to the area around Carlos' home. A bad choice on all counts. If Carlos had not destroyed him, we would have."

Caius looked lethal for a split second, but regained his composure. He rose and walked to Aro's side, reaching for his hand.

Aro nodded.

"You are free to go, Carlos. Again, we thank you for taking care of this small problem."

Carlos lowered his head to him, "Thank you."

He turned and took Demetri's hand. "You must visit soon. And bring your new mate."

"We will come when we can."

Carlos nodded in my direction, and left.

"It seems our work here is finished," Aro said. His voice was lazy and unconcerned.

He walked to his wife, reaching for her hand. She rose, waving in my direction, and walked out of the chamber with him.

Caius and Athenodora followed with Marcus trailing them.

"Well, that was interesting," Demetri said.

"Shall we go home?"

"I'd like to show you a special place."

"Where is it?"

"It's on the top of one of the turrets. Let's go look at the stars."

He took my hand and led the way.

The wind blew my hair around my face. I plucked a piece of it off of my cheek and tucked it behind my ear.

"You look so beautiful with the wind blowing your hair in your face," Demetri whispered in my ear, tightening his arms around me.

I turned to look at his face. He smiled and his eyes shone softly.

"It is beautiful here," I said. "I can see all of the lights in the villages around here. And the stars are breathtaking."

"This is my favorite spot to just take in the world. It's special to me."

"Why?" My curiosity was burning.

He stepped back and took my hands.

"I finally accepted my fate here, looking at the stars. I cried to God to help me time and time again after I was changed. In those days, we really were creatures of the night, monsters. One night, I came up here and spoke to God again, not really knowing if He would hear me or care. A feeling of peace hit me, and I knew that I had to accept my life. I knew that it wasn't my fault that I had become a creature of the night."

I stroked his face softly. "It must have been hard for you."

"It was, in the beginning. I was alone. Everything that I expected in my life was gone, crushed. All of the Volturi helped me, of course. But, I couldn't get over the feeling that I'd lost everything worth living for."

He leaned forward, softly brushing my lips with his.

"But, now I know that I was waiting."

"Waiting?"

"For you," he said, and he kissed me harder.

I threw myself into the kiss, and growled when he pulled away.

He smiled. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?" I was impatient.

"I know that we aren't human, and that our lives will never be exactly like human lives."

I nodded.

"But…" he paused, anxious.

"But, what?"

"But, there are some things that I think humans have right, things I'd like to think matter to vampires as well."

"What things?"

He dropped to one knee. I gasped.

"Alyssa, will you marry me? Will you be my wife for all of our existence? Forever?"

I was speechless. I had no idea that he'd even been thinking about this.

He looked at my face, watching the waves of emotion that hit me.

"I'm sorry if I shocked you." He laughed.

"I just didn't think that would matter to you," I whispered.

"I didn't think it would," he said. "But, I want everyone who knows us to realize that you are mine, that we are a couple. I want to introduce you as my wife."

I stopped breathing for a second.

"After I was changed, I thought I'd be alone forever," he said, and kissed my hand.

He was still on his knee, watching me, waiting for an answer. I couldn't form a word. He started to look worried.

"I'm sorry if this is too much, too fast," he said, and started to stand.

I fell to my knees in front of him and grabbed his face in my hands. "I just can't believe that you want me forever," I said, looking into his eyes. "Of course I'll marry you."

I kissed him, but he pulled back again, reaching into the pocket of his jeans.

"I hoped you would say that." He pulled out a velvet box and handed it to me.

I just looked at him.

"Open it."

"When did you get this?"

"I ordered it a couple of weeks ago, just before our vacation. Marco had it on the boat today, waiting for me."

I held the box in my hand reverently, breathing deeply. Demetri reached up and opened the top of the box.

I was stunned. The ring inside was a pear shaped sapphire, surrounded by small diamonds. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Wow," I sighed.

He pulled the ring out of the box and gently slipped it on my finger.

"It looks even better now," he said as he reached for my face again.

We fell back, our kisses deeper and more demanding. I was getting lost in him, I didn't care that we were outside, exposed to the world.

Until I heard a door slam inside the turret. Voices were shouting, and I heard Caius scream Demetri's name.

**____________________________________________________________________**

**A/N I still have more chapters written and waiting to post. I am currently writing the final chapters. I really hope you are enjoying Alyssa and Demetri's tale. **


	18. Chapter 18 Discoveries

CHAPTER 18

Demetri's eyes opened and he started to move. But instead of getting up to answer, he put his hand over my mouth and whispered, "Shh."

We listened to the shouted conversation.

"I know we can't afford to lose Demetri! Especially now!!" Aro shouted back at Caius.

"Your plan failed! And you know that Chelsea can't bind him to us any longer!"

"What do you expect me to do about it?"

"I expect you to find a way to fix it!"

Aro growled loudly. His voice was silky and lower when he said, "I'm trying!"

He continued. His voice was steely, "If we had been able to set Carlos up correctly, sparing his life would have made Demetri feel like he owed us a favor. He would have stayed to pay it back."

"You ruined that one by sending the newborn along."

"What was I supposed to do? Make her come home first? She was with him, he would have been suspicious. Besides, I didn't realize she would use her power against Jane like that."

We looked at each other. My eyes were huge. I couldn't believe what we were hearing. Demetri was angry, his eyes were black and fire was burning deep within them. His lips were a thin line, pinched together.

"Your pet has failed us once again!" Caius hissed.

"Don't say that! Jane has always helped us. She has been by my side since we defeated the Romanians."

"And just what does your dear Sulpicia think of that?"

His voice got very quiet, "She never needs to know."

Caius laughed.

"Like Athenodora never needed to know about Heidi? Hah! I sacrificed my lover to help you with your plans! Chelsea didn't even know why she was manipulating the bond Heidi felt with Demetri, but now she wonders."

It was silent for a moment.

"When is it your turn to sacrifice, dear brother?" Caius asked.

I was surprised when Aro laughed.

"Do you really consider losing her a sacrifice? You have plenty of entertainment here, you didn't need Heidi. Don't cry to me about losing her. You gave her willingly. It was your idea, remember?"

Caius growled. "We still need to solve our problem," he said, abruptly changing the subject. "Does Marcus know about any of this?"

"No, I don't think he does. His mind is always so blank, distracted. All I see when I touch his hand is the painting of Didyme that he stares at constantly."

"Fool." Caius snorted.

They were silent for a minute.

"You know, we could always try that tactic again. What if something happened to the newborn?"

I stopped breathing. Had he just said again? Was he talking about Didyme? About me?

Demetri's mind had gone to the same place that mine had. He looked at me and nodded. His arms flexed around me, protecting me.

"Oh, yes, because it worked so well the first time? He stayed, but he is almost useless. At least he didn't stop using his gift for our benefit. If it weren't for that, his life would be worth nothing."

They were plotting against Marcus, using him for their own means.

"Besides," Aro said, "I want to keep the newborn around. She is very powerful; imagine the things she could do for us."

My estimation of Aro had been right. He would do whatever it took to be the most powerful vampire in existence.

"So, what do we do now?" Caius asked him.

"I'm going to pay them a visit. I need to evaluate the situation. Maybe we don't need to worry as much as we think."

Caius snorted.

"Really, Caius. Listen, Chelsea didn't say that Demetri's ties to us were gone, did she? She said that his ties to his new mate were stronger than his ties to us. What if we can keep them both?"

"Hmm. That would be beneficial to us," Caius said.

I could hear pacing in the room. Aro must be walking, thinking of what to do.

A cell phone chirped.

"Damn," Caius said. I heard the button being pushed, "Yes, my dearest?"

It was quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry dear. Aro and I were discussing some business. I'll be right there."

He ended the call.

"She doesn't trust me. I have to go to her. What are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to visit Demetri. Right now. I'll assess the situation and meet with you tomorrow. Go service your poor betrayed wife," he laughed.

I could hear footsteps moving to the door. As soon as they had left the room, Demetri jumped up, pulling me with him.

"He's going to our apartment! He can't know we weren't there!"

He swooped down, picking me up in his arms and ran for the edge of the turret. He leapt over the edge, falling to the ground beneath.

As soon as he landed, he set me down and grabbed my hand. We were flying through the open courtyard, rushing toward the tunnel that led to the back entrance of our wing.

"I hope we're fast enough," he said as he threw the door open. "Get into the bedroom. Make it look like we've been here for a while."

He tossed his shirt at me and kicked his shoes into the theater room just as a knock sounded at the front door.

We were both breathing hard from the run and the anxiety.

He looked at me as I flew across the bedroom and sat on the bed, stripping down and throwing my robe around my shoulders. I finally looked at him then, standing in the hall, shirtless, with his jeans sagging unbuttoned around his hips, his hair was tousled from our tryst on the roof. My breath caught in my throat. He was breathtaking.

I could only imagine what I looked like. But, it would be easy to believe that we'd been here the entire night.

Aro knocked again.

"Ready," he mouthed.

I nodded and took a deep breath as he started to walk slowly toward the door to our apartment.

I listened as he answered.

"Aro, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Demetri," he said as he walked past Demetri into the hall. "Where is your lovely mate?"

"Alyssa, Aro would like to see you," Demetri said quietly.

"Just a minute," I said. I was trying to breathe at a normal rate.

I pulled the robe on, tied it, and grabbed the front with my hand before walking into the hall.

Aro looked at me, his eyes glinting with amusement. I watched as he turned to take in Demetri's appearance. A smile spread across his face.

"There's nothing like new love," he said as I approached them.

He reached up, as if he intended to take my hand, and I nearly panicked. What could I do to prevent him from seeing what had happened?

Demetri scowled behind him, his lips in a tight line.

I grasped the front of the robe more tightly with my right hand, and started to lift my left hand toward Aro.

I watched as his eyes grew larger and I heard him gasp lightly. He'd seen the ring on my hand.

He clasped his hands together, his smile stretching across his face.

"My, my, Demetri. You don't waste any time, do you?" He laughed and I could see that he was plotting as he started to walk into our living room, ignoring my outstretched hand.

Relief.

I looked at Demetri as we followed Aro, he shrugged lightly and mouthed, "Play along."

Aro sat in one of the large chairs, and we moved to the sofa, sitting close to each other.

I watched Aro's face as he thought through his next move. He had his elbows on the arm of the chair and his hands were together, his fingers steepled, touching his chin.

"We must train Alyssa. She's been with us for more than a month, and she is not prepared yet to take an active role in the Volturi."

I held my breath. I could see that Aro had formulated a plan and I was terrified.

He looked at Demetri. "You haven't done much training, have you?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No. I'm sorry Aro, but I've been distracted."

"It is understandable." He tipped his head at us, his small smile spreading. "But, we can't have a Volturi guard who is unprepared, can we?"

"No," Demetri answered.

"So, I have decided that we need to involve others in her training."

Demetri just nodded.

"Alyssa?"

"Yes, Aro."

"I would like you to learn to speak Italian fluently. Is this something you can teach her, Demetri? Or will you get distracted?"

"I can teach her."

"I've already started to learn," I said.

"Very nice, Alyssa, well done. Demetri will assist you in becoming fluent, then," Aro said. "But, she also needs to learn to fight."

Demetri's head dropped, "I know. I've been avoiding that training. I apologize, Aro."

"I understand that it can be difficult to train your mate, Demetri. That is why I will arrange a training schedule. She will train with different guard members each night."

Demetri's head snapped up, "Who?"

"All of them."

"Felix?"

"Of course."

Demetri growled.

Aro laughed, "Don't worry, Demetri. You will be there. I have decided to keep you here with your mate during her training. Unless we have a large emergency, you will not be travelling until she is trained. Besides, it seems we have something else to prepare for," he said, nodding toward my hand.

"We haven't decided anything yet," Demetri said.

"Well, talk about it. When you decide, let me know. I'm sure that Sulpicia will be thrilled that we have such a grand event to plan for, it's been a while. You know how she loves to plan a party." He chuckled. "May I tell her?"

Demetri smiled then. "Of course. But, we haven't had time to talk about it yet. I just asked her this evening. There is no set date."

Aro laughed lightly. "I'm sorry to have interrupted such a special night."

I just smiled and dropped my head, hiding the fear that passed through my eyes. Aro didn't know that his visit was not what had interrupted our evening, and I didn't want him to realize it.

"Stop by the receptionist's desk tomorrow morning. I will have a schedule there for Alyssa's training," Aro said, standing.

"We have a new receptionist?"

"Yes. Her name is Angelina," he laughed, "And, I've told Felix to keep his hands to himself. This young lady shows great promise."

He started to walk toward the hall, but turned back, "Oh, and Demetri?"

"Yes."

"I'm afraid something is brewing with the Cullens. I'm thinking that I might send someone to Washington to check up on them. I'm afraid they haven't followed through on their promise that Bella would be changed."

Demetri closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment.

"They are all there, still. None of the Cullens has gone into hiding. Do you know if they were planning to stay in Forks when they transformed her?"

"No. Edward was determined to retain her mortality. Alice showed me a vision. He is fighting the inevitable."

"You know I can't track her. I won't be able to see if they hide her somewhere."

"Yes. I know that, but I don't believe that Edward will be able to leave her again. Not even to hide her."

Demetri nodded. "If what Marcus has said is true, then I understand how difficult it would be for him."

Aro laughed. He seemed too happy. I could tell that he saw our engagement as an opportunity. I just didn't know what he was planning.

"Keep tabs on the Cullens, Demetri. I'd like to know what they are up to."

"I will."

"I'll let myself out," Aro said. "You can get back to your celebration."

The door to our apartment closed behind him.

As soon as Aro had gone, Demetri picked me up off of the couch and placed me in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me.

"That was too close."

"I know. What are we going to do?"

"We are going to stay here and train you."

"Will we be safe?"

I could feel a new sensation boiling up in my chest. If Aro tried to do anything to hurt Demetri, I knew I would attack, try to tear him apart. I was suddenly very protective of him, even more than I had been before. My fight reflex was fully engaged.

"Safer than if we were going to find rogue vampires and then returning. He would want to see what we had done. At least while we are here, we don't have to touch his hand."

"What about later, when we start leaving again?" I was scared.

"I don't think they will ask us to leave for a while. This is Aro's way of keeping an eye on us. It's better for us for now. We can't think about leaving for a while."

He pulled me closer to his chest, playing with my hair while we talked.

"Will we have any time together? It sounds like he's going to have me training every night and working on other things every day."

"Other things. Are you calling our wedding _other things_?"

I looked at his face. He was smiling, teasing me. I didn't know what to say.

"We should probably talk about that," he said.

I nodded, suddenly feeling very shy.

"I didn't know that Aro would take such an interest in the fact that I had proposed. I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable with that."

I reached up and pulled his face to mine, kissing him softly. "I only wish that we had been able to celebrate together before anyone else knew about it."

"So, you're still ready to marry me?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good. I think we'd better start talking about when, because Sulpicia will run with this."

"She will."

"Yes. She loves to plan any events for the guard. She sees herself as the mother of the coven."

"Well then, we had better decide when we want to be married."

He kissed me softly. "Really?"

"Of course." I smiled up at him, "Any preferences? You were obviously making some plans, surprising me with the ring tonight."

"Would you mind February?"

"No, I wouldn't mind. Is there a reason?"

"I was changed in February. If that hadn't happened, I wouldn't have been here to meet you."

I couldn't speak. He never ceased to amaze me.

He laughed quietly at my senseless gaze. "What is it?"

"I'm still surprised by all of this."

He kissed me softly. "Me, too."

"So, tell me, what do vampires do at their weddings?"

He laughed loudly. "Most of the things humans do. Marcus will perform the ceremony."

"Marcus?"

"Yes. He did it in his first life, and continued to perform marriages after he was changed. It's the one thing he still does with a semblance of emotion."

He described the last two weddings that the Volturi had hosted. The previous one was forty years ago. Weddings in the Volturi didn't happen often.

"Will Sulpicia want to meet with me tomorrow?" I asked.

"Probably."

"Then, let's not waste all of tonight working on plans, she'll help me with that tomorrow and we have months and months until February."

"What would you rather do?"

"You are supposed to be tutoring me in Italian, aren't you?" I asked, laughing.

He grabbed the terrycloth robe I was wearing, "Robe is abito."

Then, he kissed the tip of my nose, "Nose is naso."

"I think I'm going to like Italian lessons."

He reached inside the robe, rubbing his hands over my bare shoulders. "Pelle molle – soft skin," he said as he moved the robe and kissed the skin there.

"Bella – beautiful," he whispered as he kissed my neck.

"Mio amore," he breathed into my ear and I shivered as he worked his hands further into the robe.

"Sono il vostro, per sempre," I whispered and he growled deep within his chest.

He grabbed me, pulling me closer to him, his lips meeting mine violently.

When I finally surfaced to take a breath, I said, "I guess lessons are over for the day."

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N I hope you are enjoying the Volturi – and Demetri and Alyssa. They'll all be heading to Forks before long. ******


	19. Chapter 19 Challenges

CHAPTER 19

I couldn't believe the date when I looked at the calendar that Sulpicia had given me. October 29th. Wow, the last three months had flown by.

I was dealing with the rigid training schedule that Aro set up. Every night I spent time on the training field, learning defensive moves. I learned how to attack and how to protect myself. If I still had human skin, it would have been covered with bruises. Felix really liked to hit hard. Thankfully, I was still a newborn, and my strength had overcome him several times.

Demetri was always there, watching and honing his own fighting skills. He hadn't been required to leave on any assignments, and I was grateful. Sometimes I would catch his eye as someone attacked me, I could see concern there. He would cringe and I could see his muscles tense, wanting to defend me. It wasn't easy for him to watch.

This morning I was going to stop by the front office to see what Sulpicia had planned for me. There was a list of dates to add to my calendar, and I knew Angelina would have it. A designer was coming next week to create my dress. They didn't know what we were, and they didn't care, as long as we were willing to pay the amount required for the dress. This wasn't a problem; the Volturi seemed to have an endless supply of funds.

Sulpicia was truly enjoying the wedding planning, and I couldn't help but be swept up in it myself. She and I were becoming good friends (a fact that didn't help my situation with Jane). Thankfully, she would limit the time that we spent each day to two hours, leaving time for me to be with Demetri.

He had taken me to explore all of the ancient tunnels of the Volturi castle and of Volterra itself. There were a lot of dark corners where we spent our time, hidden from most of the world. I was daydreaming about our latest adventure when I walked into the office.

Angelina brought me out of my reverie when she asked, "How are you this morning, Alyssa?"

"Oh, I'm fine," I stuttered. "Do you have anything for me?"

"Yes. Sulpicia dropped this off about an hour ago. She wants to make sure that you add the dates to your calendar. And, she wanted to talk to you about some flowers. She said to call her cell phone."

"Thanks," I said, turning to leave.

I was stopped by the sound of voices leaving the council chamber.

"Well, we know they are married now because Alice sent the invitation in August. But, we have no proof that Bella has been changed. I think it's time for that visit," the voice growled.

It was Caius.

"We must proceed with care, dear brother. We cannot tip our hand too early or without cause."

Aro and Caius walked into the office and noticed me.

"Ah, dear Alyssa, how is your training coming?" Aro purred.

"Great, thank you. I've learned a lot in the last few months."

"I'm so happy to hear that, young one. We may have need of everyone's help soon."

"Because of the Cullens?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrows at me, realizing I had heard their conversation. "Yes. We may have a problem with them."

Caius asked, "Has Demetri been keeping tabs on them?"

I nodded. "He told you when Edward left to Rio. That must have been a honeymoon, right? He went back to Forks, so he wasn't running from you."

It was obvious that I had heard them talking about the wedding. I hoped I wouldn't be in trouble for overhearing their conversation.

"Yes, my dear, but we aren't sure if Bella is with them or not. We may need to send an information gathering party."

"Can't you call Carlisle?"

"Dear, naïve Alyssa… If we call Carlisle, we lose the element of surprise. We don't want them to be able to hide the evidence of keeping Bella human."

"Oh."

He laughed lightly. "I don't expect you to be able to understand everything yet. You are still very new to all of this."

He took Caius by the arm and started walking again. I had basically been dismissed. I sighed in relief.

"Oh, Alyssa." I turned to look at him. "Please ask Demetri to check on the Denali coven for us. We'd like to know if they are all together and if they are with the Cullens."

"I will, Aro."

"Lovely."

I clutched the list of dates in my hand, my nerves on edge. I knew that Aro was up to something. Caius obviously wanted to start a fight with the Cullens, but Aro was holding back for some reason.

I waved to Angelina as I headed for the door. I needed to talk to Demetri.

My cell phone rang. Sulpicia was calling.

"Hello."

"You haven't called," she said.

"I was just picking up the list of dates from Angelina."

"Are you coming to see me today?"

"I was planning on it, but I need to talk to Demetri first."

"Bring him with you. We need to talk about his tux."

I sighed. I really wanted to talk to him alone.

She heard the sigh. "Do you need a day off of planning?"

"I'd just like to spend some time with him this morning."

She laughed. "I understand. Why don't we wait until tomorrow to meet?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, dear. Spend time with Demetri today. I'll see both of you tomorrow morning, right after training."

"Thank you," I said.

"You are very welcome, Alyssa." She laughed again before ending the call.

I rushed to our apartment to talk to Demetri about what I had heard and the suspicion that was growing even now in my mind.

I could hear voices before I arrived at our apartment door. I stopped. I knew immediately who it was.

Why was Sophia in our apartment with Demetri? He'd barely said a word about her since she came back to Volterra a couple of weeks ago. When I asked him about her, he would change the subject. He wouldn't answer when I asked if she reminded him of Olivia.

Suspicion grabbed hold of me, and I was left gasping for breath. I decided to listen for a moment, to lay my fears to rest.

"She'll know you've been here. What should I tell her?" Demetri asked.

"You'll figure something out. I know you don't want her to know the truth yet."

A sharp pain shot through my chest and I slumped to the floor. Was Demetri cheating on me? Was my world going to fall apart? What would I do if he didn't love me?

My head was spinning. I hadn't considered a life without Demetri. I hadn't needed to, or so I thought.

"How long do we have until she returns?"

"She should be with Sulpicia for an hour or more. That gives us time."

I couldn't stop the sob that escaped through my closed mouth; it was a pitiful sound.

"What was that?" Sophia asked.

I'd been heard. I needed to leave, to get out of the castle and think. But, it was the morning, the sun was reaching into the fall sky, and it was bright. I scanned my memory for a place where I could be alone.

The tunnels.

I leapt to my feet and started to run, nearing the corner just as the door opened.

"Alyssa?" It was Demetri.

"Did she hear us?"

"She must have," he said, and I could tell he was running, trying to catch me.

I rounded the corner without looking and ran into Felix, knocking him down.

"Whoa, little siren. Take it easy," he said, pushing me up and standing, still holding me up.

He looked at me. "What's wrong?"

I worked to get one word out through the sobs that were taking over, "Demetri!"

Demetri rounded the corner at that moment, and looked at Felix and me standing there. He still had his hands on my arms, holding me in place as I cried.

I heard a snarl, and was flung into the wall as Demetri threw Felix backward.

"You shouldn't be touching her!" he screamed.

Felix didn't answer. He jumped up and ran at Demetri, crashing into him. They hit the wall behind them and rolled on the floor. The growls and snarls that echoed through the corridor were deafening.

This was my chance. While they were wrestling, I turned and ran.

I was in the tunnels in almost no time. There was a spot that I knew was secluded, a spot where Demetri had taken me. It was our special place in some ways, and the thought of being there alone was painful. But, there was no other spot I could think of that would be as private.

I needed to think. There were so many things that I needed to prepare for – I didn't know where to start. I had never stopped before this to consider what I would be doing if I weren't here, with Demetri and the Volturi.

Time was of the essence. As soon as Felix and Demetri were finished fighting, he would come looking for me. It wasn't easy to hide from Demetri. My scent would lead any vampire to me quickly, but all he had to do was concentrate, and he'd know exactly where I was.

Maybe he would understand that I wanted to be alone for a while. Maybe not. What if he didn't come looking for me at all?

I wasn't sure what I wanted.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I started to play out the possibilities in my head. I was almost certain that no matter what happened between Demetri and me, Aro would never let me leave. He liked my power. He desired my power. I was stuck here.

So, where would I go if I wasn't living with Demetri? Maybe Aro would assign me a room to live in, like Janessa and Sophia.

Sophia…

Sophia, who had been in my apartment, alone with my fiancé, talking to him about keeping the truth from me.

I felt like screaming, crying for days and ripping my hair out. But, I couldn't, I didn't have the luxury of time for a breakdown. I needed to concentrate.

I took a deep breath, pulling myself together.

A foggy memory floated through my mind.

_I could see my parents. My mother was sitting on the sofa, her face in her hands, crying quietly. My father was kneeling on the floor in front of her._

"_Really, I didn't mean to do it. She didn't mean anything to me. Please let me come home. Let me come back to my family."_

_She looked up at him, her eyes were angry and hurt. "Are you saying that you've been making a mistake for the last eight months? Am I supposed to believe that?"_

_He looked like he'd been slapped._

"_You know that it's been eight months?"_

"_Of course I know. She called me. She told me everything. She thought I should know what my husband had been up to for the last eight months. She's pregnant. What were you planning on doing, leaving her to have a child on her own? You live with her now!"_

_He stood, his hands in fists by his side. "I guess I'll be leaving then."_

_He crossed the room without looking back, and went out the door. Neither of them saw me watching from the other room._

Why, when I could remember so little from my human life, was this memory so fresh, so real? It was almost too painful to bear.

I could barely remember my first kiss, but I could remember the agony of knowing that my father was unfaithful, that he had started his new family before he left ours.

Was this the reason I found it so easy to believe that Demetri had cheated?

Was I still the same person that I had been before my change? Did I still have issues with trust? Did Demetri deserve the reaction I had given him?

It was hard to be rational. Hard to believe that there may be an explanation when every fiber of my being screamed that you couldn't trust the one you love.

I sat there for more than an hour, contemplating my reaction, trying to figure out what I should do. I heard a quiet voice.

"Lys?"

Demetri had come for me.

I looked up at him. His eyes were full of concern. I noticed a mark on his arm; it looked like a bite mark. I nodded my head toward his arm.

"Felix?"

"Yes."

"Where is he now?"

"Cleaning up the mess in the hallway. Aro wasn't pleased."

I was suddenly scared. "Did you have to touch his hand?"

"No. Felix did, it was enough. He knows how jealous I am."

"Jealous?"

"Yes, jealous. I can't stand the thought of anyone touching you, especially Felix."

"Oh."

He stood silently for a moment.

"Can I explain?" he finally asked.

I sighed. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what his explanation would be. After a few moments, I shrugged my shoulders, dropping my eyes to look at my hands.

"I have to apologize," he started and my heart dropped. "I should have never met with Sophia in our apartment, alone."

I looked up. My face must have shown the pain I was feeling because he sagged, leaning against the stone wall.

I still didn't speak.

"Don't you want to know why she was there?" he asked.

I nodded.

He took a deep breath. "I know you miss your human family. Sophia was just in Canada, looking for a newborn who was causing problems. We think he must have escaped from Riley and Victoria."

I just stared at him, not comprehending where this could go.

"I called her and asked her to go to Washington, to check on your family."

"Why?"

"I know you are worried about them. I wanted her to get some pictures for you. I was going to surprise you with a CD of pictures of your human family."

I thought about it for a minute. There were so many questions that I needed answered. All thoughts of the pictures could wait.

"Why wouldn't you answer my questions about Sophia?"

He sighed, resigned. "It wasn't easy for me when she became part of the Volturi. I felt drawn to her because of her connection to my human life. I didn't want to tell you."

"Did you love her? Do you love her now?"

"No. I've never loved her. I loved the idea of something that anchored me to my human life. I still wanted that life, even though it had been forty years. I wanted to believe I was still the man I had been before I was changed."

"Did you have a relationship with her?"

He looked like I'd hit him in the stomach. I knew the answer.

"Briefly."

"Why didn't you stay with her?"

"I didn't love her. She knew it, and I knew it. She moved on. Aro needed her skill. She started to travel, looking for humans who were figuring out our secrets."

"How long?"

"Less than two years."

"You should have told me."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Can I trust you? Are you keeping more secrets from me?"

"Please trust me. I'll tell you anything you want to know. You can demand it of me. You know I can't lie if you tell me to tell you the truth about everything."

I hesitated for a moment. "That wouldn't be fair."

"Why? I don't mind. I have no reason to hide anything else."

"I believe you."

"You do?"

I nodded, and took a deep breath.

"We need to talk about everything. Maybe I was just too naïve. I still want to be with you, I'm just afraid of being unable to take care of myself. I sat here thinking about what I would do if you left me. I don't have anything of my own. I just followed you here, without any kind of plan. I don't even know how to take care of myself."

"What's mine is yours, you know that."

"It's not about things. I need to be stronger. I can't lean on you for everything. You can't go around fighting with everyone who gets near me."

He dropped his head, ashamed.

"I'm so sorry about that."

He stepped forward, waiting to see what my reaction would be. I stood up and stepped toward him. He closed the gap, embracing me.

"Let's go home."

"We're not finished talking about this."

"I know, but we can talk at home."

Home. The word was comforting.

"I was supposed to tell you to check on the Denali coven," I said, remembering the reason I had gone home.

"I know. Aro told me."

He took my hand and we started to walk toward our apartment.

**____________________________________________________________________**

**A/N I hope you are enjoying my story. I still have chapters that are ready to post. I'll be adding them over the next week or so. I'm working on the concluding chapters.**


	20. Chapter 20 Preparations

CHAPTER 20

It had been a couple of weeks since 'the incident', as I thought of it. We had returned to the apartment to talk that day. Shortly after we arrived, a soft knock sounded. It was Sophia. She apologized and handed me a disc.

"I didn't know you would misinterpret my being here," she said.

"It's forgotten."

She shook my hand. "It's good to see Demetri happy," she said, smiling.

So, things were mostly back to normal. I was still practicing nightly, working on my skills. And each day I spent some time with Sulpicia. She was really more excited than I was about the wedding.

I wanted to marry Demetri, but I wasn't sure that I wanted to make such a big deal about it. I was getting a little overwhelmed. My calendar was still full, and the dates were daunting.

Honestly, things between Demetri and I were better than before. He was treating me with a new respect, not shielding me from everything he would have before. He even relaxed as he watched my training sessions.

We talked for hours about what I could remember of my human life. I told him how deserted I had felt when my parents split, how I worried that there was no such thing as eternal love. I truly missed my human family. He comforted me.

He explained more about his first life. His human experiences were so different. Love was not as much a factor in a successful marriage as necessity had been. People didn't moon over each other, they learned to love each other and work together. We were coming from such different perspectives.

Today was quiet. We weren't even talking, just sitting on the sofa, wrapped around each other, reading a book. He would look at me, waiting for an indication that I'd finished the page, I would nod and he would turn it. A new CD of Yiruma's music was playing quietly in the background.

It wasn't easy to concentrate on the pages in front of me. He was nibbling on my neck each time he turned the page. I was totally distracted.

"That's really not fair," I said. "You know I can't read Italian as fast as you can. You're distracting me on purpose!"

He laughed quietly, nipping my earlobe with his teeth and running his hands up my stomach.

"You mean this makes it harder for you to read?"

A shiver worked through my body, the feeling of his breath on my neck was delicious.

"Harder and harder to read. You're doing that on purpose."

He chuckled again, and kissed my neck, moving from my shoulder to my jaw.

"I'm supposed to be fluent in Italian. You aren't helping me stu…"

My words trailed off as he grabbed my face and kissed me.

"I'm finished reading for today," he said after a minute. I nodded in agreement.

The sun was setting, twilight was quickly approaching.

I sighed, and stood up, gathering the clothing items I would need for my training session.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need to get ready for training. Aro has Felix on the schedule tonight."

"You aren't training tonight. I've talked to Aro and worked something else out."

I raised my eyebrow. "Really? And just what have you worked out?"

"It's a surprise."

"How did you manage? Aro hasn't let me out of his site or his schedule since Spain."

"I have my ways."

"What did you have to do?"

"Nothing, really. I just told him I wanted to take you somewhere special, and we can't go during the day, so he is allowing us to go tonight."

"Where are we going?"

He just stood up and approached me, "Wear jeans and running shoes."

I ran with Demetri. There was nothing as freeing as running through the countryside. I had no idea where he was taking me, but I didn't mind.

It had been so long since I'd been outside the walls of Volterra, I was anxious to enjoy the freedom.

We ran to the north and east. We only ran for a short time, less than one hundred miles, when he stopped us.

"This is it," he said.

I looked around, taking in the high mountain peaks near us and the flowing hills. We had passed a beautiful waterfall at one point, with a rocky hillside behind it and an inviting pond at the bottom.

"Can we go back to the waterfall and swim?" I asked.

"Maybe later. First there is something I wanted to show you."

He took my hand and we walked to the top of a small hill. He sat suddenly, pulling me down into his lap.

"What are we looking at?"

"My home," he said simply.

"Oh." I gazed around us. The hills rolled softly from this point. Several of the hills were covered with vineyards. "They still grow grapes here."

He wrapped his arms around me. "Yes. But not as many. When I lived here, the vineyards covered every hill that I could see."

I looked at the hills rolling away from our location.

"How did your family manage all of this land?"

"We hired a few farmhands from the area, but we still used some slaves. It wasn't too many years after my change that slavery was done away with. But, we still used some. Most of them had been born into it."

"Slaves?"

"Yes. It was more like feudalism, I guess. We saw nothing wrong with it."

I was stunned.

"Tell me more about the world you lived in. I didn't understand just how different it was until now."

"What would you like to know?"

"Did you always want to take over the vineyards? What else would you have done?"

"For a brief time, shortly before my change, I talked to my friends about traveling to Bologna. It was thriving. There was talk of building a new University there. They did build it – about thirty years after I was changed. Dante studied there."

"Dante? As in 'Dante's Inferno'?"

"The same."

"Wow. I'm never prepared for this."

"For what?"

"For just how long you've lived. The things you've seen, the people who have lived in your lifetime. It still stuns me."

He was silent, allowing me to take it in.

"Did you ever travel to Bologna?"

"Not until after."

I thought about that. "Would you have gone to a university, if you could have?"

"Probably not. I was an obedient, faithful son. I would have taken over the family vineyards and married the woman my parents had chosen. And I would have made wine and babies." He chuckled darkly.

He tightened his arms around me as we sat.

"Why did you bring me here tonight?"

"Because I haven't been completely fair to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I allowed myself as long as it took to let go of my human dreams. I had decades to deal with the changes that had been wrought on me. I pined and I screamed at times, I had the luxury of missing the things that I had lost."

"And…"

"And, I haven't allowed you to do that. I have been so caught up in my own happiness that you were changed and that we found you, that I didn't think about the adjustments you needed to go through."

"Adjustments?"

"Your life was taken from you less than six months ago. Don't you ever feel cheated?"

I took a deep breath. "Not most of the time."

"But?"

"But, there are times when I feel cheated. I didn't get to say goodbye to my mother or father. I didn't get to talk to my brothers one last time. And I can't ever go back to them."

"I know."

"I'm not sorry at all that I met you, though. I have never been happier in so many ways."

"I'm not sorry, either," he said.

I turned myself in his arms and kissed him.

"I will be fine."

"I know. I just want you to know that I understand. I'm sorry I've pushed so hard for you to accept your vampire life and leave your human life behind."

"Don't ever be sorry," I said, taking his face in my hands and kissing him again.

We stayed there for hours, overlooking Villa Minozzo and the hills that had once held his vineyards. Another beautiful, clear memory was born for me there.

He held me as we lay on the ground. He stroked my hair and the side of my face.

"At some point you and I need to discuss what will happen when you resume your duties," I said.

"I know. I just don't want to give Aro any more ammunition than he already has against us both."

I looked back over my shoulder. His face was serious.

"It has to work out. We can promise to stay here forever if that's what it takes."

"I don't know if that will be enough for Aro or Caius."

"But, I can't lose you now. We have to find a way to stay alive, together."

"I've started to make some plans, but I don't want to involve you yet. It's safer if you don't know all the details."

"It won't matter. If they destroy you, I may as well be dead. Besides, you promised to stop sheltering me."

"I know." He paused. "I've started to make plans for leaving the Volturi. We can hide until they get a new tracker."

"How?"

"I have money and friends around the world. I contacted Carlos about a week ago while you were meeting with Sulpicia."

"How did you contact him?"

"I used a cell phone from the last group that Celeste brought in."

"Brilliant." I kissed his cheek. "Will Carlos help?"

"Yes. He knows he was set up by the Volturi leaders. He wants to help us get out."

"What do we do next?"

"Wait for an opportunity."

"And in the meantime, how do we avoid touching Aro?"

"We keep doing what we've been doing."

"Okay," I said, trusting him completely.

He cupped my cheek in his palm, turning my face to his. "You know, you are handling all of this incredibly well for a newborn."

"I have a very good teacher," I said, twisting in his arms and kissing him.

We weren't in any hurry to return to Volterra. We ran at an almost human pace, hand in hand. The first tendrils of sunlight were beginning to breach the eastern landscape as we approached the gate in the wall.

We entered and were headed toward Sulpicia's private office for my appointment when we heard the commotion.

"Let's go!" Felix shouted.

"We must wait, it isn't time," Aro responded.

"But, they are too strong. They are a threat to our way of life. The sooner we strike, the better." This was Caius.

"We will go, soon, but now is not the time. We are not prepared."

"But when she is changed she may have an extraordinary power. Can we risk that? They already have three very talented family members!"

"Aro, if not now, when will it be time to go there?" Felix asked.

"I'll let you know," he said as we rounded the corner.

"Go where?" Demetri asked.

Aro looked up at him, smirking slightly. "Washington."

"What have the Cullens done?" Demetri asked.

"We aren't sure, but we don't think they have changed Bella. I sent a note, inviting her to show herself. It hasn't happened."

"Is that enough for us to attack them?"

"No. But, we think there are other issues."

"Issues?"

"Yes, issues." Aro was getting angry. "I'm not prepared to discuss this right now."

"Don't worry, Aro. I just want to know what is going on, especially if I have to go solve a problem." Demetri smiled at Aro.

"You can help us right now, Demetri."

"How?"

"Tell us where all of the Cullens are, as well as their 'cousins' in Alaska."

Demetri closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment.

"All of the Cullens are in Forks. I assume this means that Bella is there as well."

His forehead creased. "Kate and Tanya are in Alaska, as are Carmen and Eleazar."

"And where is our dear Irina?" Aro asked.

Demetri opened his eyes, his face showed concern. "She is wandering in a Russian forest."

"Really?" Aro seemed pleased. "She has moved away from her family."

He was almost giddy with excitement. Something was brewing.

"I'd heard from some nomads who passed through Europe that they had seen a very upset vampire in Russia. I didn't realize that it was our sweet Irina."

"This might makes things easier," Caius said.

A chill ran down my spine.

'Easier,' I thought, but I bit my tongue, still afraid to speak in Aro's presence.

"We must make plans, dear brother," Aro said, nodding in Caius' direction. "Felix, call all of the guard members, I want them home within the week."

Demetri asked, "Is there anything you'd like me to do?"

"Yes, set up training sessions for every night this week. Every member of the guard should participate. I want them prepared."

I flinched when Aro turned to me, "Alyssa dear, are you ready to fight?"

"I don't know. I've been practicing every night. I know a lot of defensive moves, and I've taken Felix down a few times now."

Felix growled.

Aro smiled at me. "Be prepared, my dear. I think we may need you to go to Seattle."

I just nodded.

He started to walk, but hesitated, turning back to me. "Perhaps while we are there you can peek in on your human family members."

I cringed and he smiled widely, turning to walk down the hall.

We walked to our apartment in silence, holding hands.

Finally, when we stepped through the door, Demetri spoke in a whisper.

"It's time to make some very serious plans. Something big is happening. We need to be prepared."

"What can we do?"

"As soon as we return from Washington, and Aro touches either of our hands, we may end up dead. We should start thinking of ways to stay in the States. We can't come back."

"But, couldn't we just swear that you'll stay and help the Volturi. Wouldn't Aro want to keep you here?"

"I'm not sure if it's enough anymore. If he is willing to attack the Cullens, there is nothing he won't do."

I knew he was right, but I couldn't help feeling dread at the thought of trying to outsmart the Volturi.

**_______________________________________________________________**

**A/N Well, we're getting into the thick of it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I still have 6 written and am working on another. Big things are coming – the 'battle' in Breaking Dawn, and the attempt at freedom. **

**I hope you'll stick with me!!**


	21. Chapter 21 Irinia Appears

CHAPTER 21

The next two weeks were torture.

I was terrified, and I wasn't good at hiding it. Demetri, on the other hand, was a master of the poker face. He worked with the other members of the guard, helping them with their weaknesses. He never seemed bothered by anything.

Thankfully, Sulpicia had just written my angst off as worries over dealing with the problems in Washington and getting back in time for my wedding. We were meeting less and less, as the training for the confrontation in Washington was taking more of my time, and the wedding plans were almost complete.

Demetri tried to calm me, explaining the plans he had been working on, but it didn't always work. The only way to really help me was distraction. He was brilliant when it came to distraction.

I was totally surprised when we returned from the training field on the fifth day of December. There was a huge package outside of our apartment door.

Just as he leaned over to look at the label, Felix strolled up to us.

"What you got there?" Felix asked.

"Looks like something from Carlos."

Felix raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

Demetri quickly opened the letter that was attached to the box.

"An engagement present, he must have heard our good news." He looked at me and smiled.

Felix was looking over his shoulder, trying to read the letter. I was sure his presence here wasn't coincidental.

"It's a Wii gaming system and Rock Band," Demetri said, laughing.

Felix snorted.

"He says, 'I hope Alyssa will have a little fun with this. Maybe she'll forgive me at some point for giving you a reason to play with Felix."

I laughed out loud and Felix pumped his fist.

"I will destroy you," Felix crowed.

"I don't think the game can take it. You'll destroy it within minutes." I couldn't stop giggling at the thought of the two of them playing.

"Let's play!" Felix said.

Demetri looked at him and then at me. "We've been training all night. I really don't think I want to play Rock Band right now. I'd like some time with Alyssa."

He smiled and Felix laughed.

"I didn't realize you were whipped, buddy. I'll be back at noon. Thousand bucks says I kick your ass!"

"You're on! See you at noon," Demetri said with a huge smile on his face.

He picked up the box and we walked into the apartment, taking the box to the theater.

"Why on earth would Carlos send you a Wii and Rock Band?"

"He didn't send it to just me, he sent it to both of us." He smiled at me.

"Oh, really? And he knew that Felix would end up here playing with you?"

"Yes," he said, opening the box and taking out the gaming system. "And because he knew that it was the safest way to send these."

He held a small box in his hand. I'm sure I looked confused.

"Lys, he sent us two new iPhones. We can text him and access the internet without the Volturi leaders knowing."

"Wow. Your friends really know how to do things, don't they?"

"Yes. They really do."

He opened the small box and handed me a white phone. "Let me show you how to use it."

We walked into our bedroom. He spent the next ten minutes giving me the rundown on the phone's features.

"If we are ever split up, we can contact each other with these."

"Split up? You think they would do that?"

"They might. Just keep this with you when we leave Volterra."

I nodded. I was stunned to think we might be separated. I felt his fingers lift my chin. He looked into my eyes.

"And Lys, don't let anybody see this phone."

"I won't," I whispered.

He took both phones and put them on dresser.

"Now, I wouldn't want Felix to think I was lying to him earlier," he said, grabbing me and pulling my shirt over my head.

Felix was prompt, his knock sounded exactly at noon.

Demetri yelled, "Come in, Felix." He walked out of the bedroom while pulling his t-shirt on.

I watched him walk out of the room and hurried to join him. He and Felix were already moving toward the theater.

"Coming to try to beat us?" Felix asked, looking back at me.

"I'll watch first," I said.

"Kinky!" he said, laughing.

Demetri slugged his arm and he rubbed it. "Knock it off, Felix. You know I won't hesitate to hurt you."

Felix just rolled his eyes.

They had the system set up in a couple of minutes and started to play. The Clash was playing loudly when Demetri paused the system and handed me the microphone.

"You're going to sing!"

"No," I started to protest, but his cell phone rang at that moment.

"Saved by the bell," Felix joked.

Demetri grabbed his cell phone, a huge smile on his face.

"Ciao."

His face changed as I watched. His smile disappeared and a grim look replaced it.

"We'll be right there. Felix is with us, I'll tell him."

He ended the call and turned to look at us.

"They want us in the chamber right away."

"What's going on?" Felix asked, suddenly in full guard mode.

"Irina is here."

"Irina from Alaska?" I asked.

He nodded.

Nobody spoke, we just moved instantly to the door.

The atmosphere of the chamber was tense. All thirty-two members of the Volturi were present. We all stood around the outside of the room, with the leaders in their chairs. We had been almost the last to arrive.

Irina stood in the center of the chamber, alone. She was scared, her head hanging down. Her blonde hair fell around her face.

I had never seen the Denali coven, and I couldn't help but wonder if they were all as beautiful as their sister. Her hair was perfectly straight. It hung to just below her chin. When she looked up, I saw the familiar golden eyes. Vegetarian.

"Tell the guard why you are here," Aro said.

She looked up, taking in the members of the guard that she could see without moving.

"I have a crime to report."

"What is the nature of the crime?" Aro asked, his voice sharp.

She started to sob, her shoulders shaking as she stood there. It was silent for several minutes.

"The Cullens have done something unthinkable," she finally said in a whisper.

"What have they done? Is Bella not yet a vampire?" Caius asked.

"No, Bella has been changed. I have seen her."

"Then what is it?" Caius was getting impatient.

"They have created something so wrong." Her head shook from side to side and she looked weak.

Aro stood, walking to her side. He lifted her face with his fingers. "Tell me child."

His eyes closed as he watched her memories.

A smile spread over his face. "No. I can't believe it."

She nodded, his hand still on her chin.

"What is it, brother?" Caius asked.

"Irina, you must tell them."

She swallowed and wrung her hands.

"They have created an immortal child." Her breathing hitched as she spoke. She fell to her knees wrapping her head in her arms. "They have broken the law."

Gasps and hisses filled the chamber. Several of the guard members dropped instinctively into defensive crouches.

"An immortal child! Are you certain?" Sulpicia asked, jumping to her feet.

Aro looked at her. "I have seen the child in her memories."

Caius started to laugh. It wasn't a pleasant, fun-filled laugh. It was the laugh of a deranged creature.

"We will start making the final arrangements to go to Washington," he said.

"Yes, brother, it is time to make the arrangements."

Felix pumped his fist. "Yes!"

I looked up at Demetri. His eyes were half-closed. He was obviously looking for someone.

"They are not all in Forks," he said. "Jasper and Alice have gone somewhere else."

He stood for a few moments.

"They are in Texas right now."

Aro paced for a few minutes.

"They will most likely return. We need to speak to them all."

Demetri closed his eyes again. "The Denali coven is intact, except Irina. They are at home."

"Take Irina to a guest chamber," Aro said. He looked at her, "You will stay in the chamber until we tell you otherwise."

She nodded.

"Marcia, you will stay with her. The rest of you will begin specific training. Demetri, Felix and Rolf, I will meet with you for a few minutes."

Aro walked out the door at the back of the chamber and they followed him. Caius went with them and closed the door.

I looked at Marcus. He still seemed unattached to reality. He didn't blink or move. Sulpicia touched his arm and he finally stood, taking her elbow and walking out of the room.

The training session that night went on longer than a normal session. We had started in the hallway, before sunset.

Demetri separated each of us into groups.

"You will prepare to fight the empath, Jasper," he told one group.

"You are to take the newborn, Bella" he told another.

He approached my group, "The small dark haired female, the psychic, Alice."

Each group was assigned a Cullen family member.

"We will prepare you for the style of the family member you are responsible for," he explained.

"We expect you to prepare well," Felix roared.

"Aro would like to avoid the destruction of some of the family members," Demetri said. "Alice is not to be harmed, Edward and Bella are to be held, not harmed. The rest may be destroyed if necessary."

"Do we know which one of them created the beast?" Andrew asked.

"No. But we don't intend to wait and ask questions. If we see the anomaly, we attack."

Felix was visibly excited. He jumped around on the balls of his feet.

"Let's go!" he yelled. He reminded me of the football players at my high school. They were always pumped before the big games.

We flowed into the courtyard as soon as the sun was below the horizon.

The training that night was intense and fierce. I was sore from the tackles and attacks I had been subjected to.

"I'm so sorry," Demetri said as we walked back to our apartment. He was rubbing a bite mark on my wrist.

"Will you be able to stay with me today? Or, do they want you to coordinate with them?"

"We'll have part of the day together. I am supposed to meet with Felix, Rolf, Andrew and Viktor at six. We are planning tonight's training then."

"What are Jane and Alec supposed to be doing?" I asked. "They weren't there, training with us."

"They, along with Renata and Chelsea, will be protecting the leaders. Felix and I will be alongside them. I'm afraid we won't approach the Cullens together. You will be with the rest of the guard."

"What about Sulpicia and Athenodora? Are they staying here?"

"No. They are coming with us. And that is a first. It's never happened before."

"Really?"

"Really. They have never left the confines of the castle to fight. They won't be fighting this time, but they will be with us. There are powerful vampires who would see the opportunity if they were left here with only a few members of the guard."

"The Romanians?"

He nodded.

We arrived at our apartment, letting ourselves in and walking toward the bedroom. A small knock sounded on the door.

Demetri walked back to the door, opening it.

I heard Angelina, "Aro said to bring this to your apartment. It's for Alyssa."

"Thank you," Demetri said as he closed the door.

"What is it?"

"It's your cloak."

I looked at the mass of fabric in his hands. It was a deep charcoal grey color, not like Demetri's black robe.

"Why is it a different color than yours?"

"They like to categorize the guard when we approach a coven accused of a crime."

"What does black mean?"

"That I am one of the main guard leaders."

"And the dark grey?"

"Guard member. There are lighter grey robes that indicate that they are members of the guard, but don't have specific powers beyond their strength."

Demetri took my hand and walked me to the bedroom.

"You need to understand. The light grey cloaks are the ones who they don't mind losing. They are the front line in many ways. They are expendable."

"I guess it's good my cloak is dark grey, then." I tried to smile at him.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Lys."

"I know. Besides, I have a feeling the Cullens won't be focused on the light grey cloaks. They know who to target, don't they?"

"Most likely."

"I'll be worrying about you, then."

He embraced me. "We are both going to be fine. I'll make sure of it."

"What about after?"

"We aren't coming back."

I pulled back and looked at his face.

"We aren't?"

"We can't. We have to find a way to avoid touching Aro. We will run after the confrontation. I'll find a safe place for you, I promise."

I reached up and put my arms around his neck. "I know you will."


	22. Chapter 22 Christmas in Volterra

CHAPTER 22

Christmas with the Volturi was an extraordinary event. The people in the surrounding countryside would come to Volterra to see the lights and the nativity scene that was erected in the center of the city.

The nativity was breathtaking. The figures were carved from the wood of the olive trees that dotted the hills, rich dark lines marbled through the light wood. The crèche was carved from the same wood, lined with real hay and a beautiful baby blanket that was made by a local seamstress. The tiny baby Jesus was perfect.

Local artisans vied to contribute their work each year. The Volturi made sure it was a spectacular contest. Apparently they had always supported the arts.

The doors of the local cathedral remained open for the crowds. People would visit for a momentary respite from their revelry. I watched from our window as they would walk inside, approaching the altar with reverence. They would light their candles and say a quick prayer before heading back out into the festivities.

On the opposite side of the square, a small fireplace contained a blazing fire. The Yule log would be kept burning until New Year's Day. This tradition was new to me, so Demetri explained it.

Huge red banners hung from the castle, proclaiming the date of 'La Festa di Santo Stefano'. December 26rd would find all of the residents of the area within the walls of the city, dressed in their finest, ready to waltz the evening away, while celebrating the announcement of the Christ child's birth and the arrival of the three wise men.

Volterra was the center of the festivities each year. The Volturi were great at keeping up appearances. Each year, different couples from the guard would attend, making sure that the locals were unaware of the fact that none of them were aging.

The ballroom of the castle was decked out in the most glorious finery I had ever seen. Lush green garlands swung from the balconies that surrounded the room. A huge tree was placed in the middle of the dance floor, decorated in blue and silver.

I was standing at the entrance to the ballroom, lost in the grandeur, when I felt strong arms wrap around me.

"Enjoying the view," Demetri whispered in my ear.

"I am now."

He squeezed me tightly.

"I'd like to take you to the celebration, but Aro is concerned that you aren't ready to interact with so many humans in one place." He sighed.

I understood. I would love to dance the night away, cradled in Demetri's arms, but I didn't have the necessary control yet.

"We can celebrate together," I said.

"You'll need a dress."

I smiled. "A dress for a private celebration?"

"Of course. It should be red. I love to see you in red."

"And what will you be wearing?"

"You'll see," he teased.

Christmas Day was very quiet. Demetri and I did not leave our apartment after returning from our training.

I was feeling sullen and withdrawn. Demetri had me figured out.

I was sitting in the dim living room. My arms were wrapped around my knees, staring at the dark television when he entered.

"I know you miss your family," he said. "This must be a hard day for you."

"I didn't realize that I would care. I can't help but wonder what my family is doing. The boys love Christmas. I hope my mother can make this one special for them."

"This will be a difficult holiday for them. But, I'm sure she is taking care of everything."

I tried not to think about the morning trip down the stairs, the piles of gifts under the tree, and my younger brothers' excitement. It was frustrating to be unable to stop the flow of memories, vague and foggy as they were.

"Don't most of us lose our human memories? It would be easier if I couldn't remember them so clearly."

His face showed his shock at my remarks, but he answered me anyway.

"Not completely. And yours have been brought to the surface by Aro. He pulled them all out of your mind when he touched you. Once you've seen the memories, your vampire mind will never forget. And, you've seen pictures of them - that makes them even more clear."

"I'm sorry. I don't really want to forget them," I said. "I shouldn't be letting the memories affect me this way. I can't change anything."

"You never need to be sorry for missing your human life. It took me thirty years to stop complaining about what I had lost." He walked across the room to me, taking my hands in his.

"You lost a lot," I whispered.

"So did you."

"But, I found you so quickly. I don't feel like I've lost everything."

"And, I'm a selfish man, I can't be sorry that you are here. But, I know it isn't easy to lose everything that you were."

His hands dropped mine and I felt him lift my body off of the couch, cradling me against him.

"I have something for you," he said.

"But we decided not to exchange gifts. We can't take them," I whispered.

"You can, if it's small enough."

He walked to the entertainment center and opened one of the doors. There was a brightly wrapped package sitting on top of the DVDs. He handed it to me.

"What is this?"

"Open it and see," he said, smiling.

I ripped the paper at vampiric speed and he laughed.

"Anxious to see it?" he asked.

"Very." I smiled.

The box in my hand was surprising. It was a digital photo frame, 5x7, small enough to place in my travel case.

"Plug it in. I want you to see this."

I did as I was directed, finding the nearest outlet. The stream of photos that came up on the screen was even more surprising than the frame.

"It's the places that mean the most to me, and the people who mean the most to you," he breathed into my ear.

I watched as pictures of the Crown Jewel and Potere flashed on the screen. The photo of the turret where he proposed took my breath away. More pictures of places where we had been went by, and I felt my heart swelling.

"Thank you," I said.

"Wait, there's more."

I continued to watch, curious. The photographs that Sophia had taken started to flash across the screen, one after another.

My human family.

I gasped. "How did you know that I would need this?"

"Because I know you, I have watched you and studied you and I know what means the most to you." His sweet breath swept across my neck, making the hair flutter.

"You are amazing," I said.

"I know." He laughed lightly. "But only because I love you."

He kissed my neck, nibbling at the place beneath my ear. I was so distracted that I nearly missed the next series of photos.

They were pictures of Demetri and me. Several had been taken by a photographer that Sulpicia had hired, but others were snapshots of the two of us in several places around the castle.

"How?"

"I have friends in high places."

"I love it. Thank you."

I would have cried from the joy I felt if I hadn't been so distracted by his hands rubbing up and down my arms and his lips teasing up and down my neck and along my jaw. All thoughts of the gift I had hidden in our bedroom for him slipped out of my mind until later that day.

The celebration was starting downstairs in the ballroom when I heard a knock on the door. Demetri didn't answer, which was odd. He had been in the living room waiting for me to get ready.

I walked through the hallway, looking for him.

"Demetri," I said.

Silence.

I reached the door, curious about where he had gone. I didn't even pause before reaching for the doorknob. I was still only half there when I opened the door.

And then I jumped back in surprise.

Demetri stood at the door in a beautiful black tuxedo with a red cummerbund and bow tie. They matched my dress perfectly. He held out a red rose.

His eyes traveled up and down my body, taking in the strapless dress I wore. It was red, like he had requested. He raised his eyebrows and blew out a 'wow'. I shuffled my feet, embarrassed.

"May I join you?" he asked.

I was still flustered. "Sure," I finally squeaked out.

He stepped forward and kissed me lightly.

"The living room is ready," he said, steering me down the hall.

He had cleared the furniture out of the middle of the room, creating a space large enough for us to dance. He walked over to the stereo system, starting the music.

"I've prepared enough music to last all night, if you'd like."

"Are you asking me to dance?" I joked.

He held out his hand, and I took it. "Why yes, I believe that I am."

He took me into his arms and we started to twirl and spin around the living room. We danced for hours, lost in our own little bubble of peace and happiness.

I had never felt so secure in my life. I only wished it could last. But, I pushed thoughts of tomorrow out of my mind and relished every moment of our night together.

The arrangements were made. Everything was ready for us to take the entire Volturi force to Seattle.

I was frightened.

Tonight, we would leave Italy. Demetri and I would board the Volturi's private plane, knowing that we wouldn't return to our home.

All of the Volturi would be flying together. Our pilots were human, so we were planning on a big meal today as a precaution.

Irina refused to join us at our dinner. She was sticking to her vegetarian diet. Rolf had taken her into the forest for a while last night, allowing her to find some animals to feast on. We couldn't afford to allow her to attack the pilot.

I'd seen her this morning. Her eyes were golden again. She was ready for the flight. But, she looked terrible. Her hair was matted and dull, she looked gaunt and drawn. It was almost as though she had been dying in the room Aro had provided for her.

Guilt. She felt guilty for turning in the Cullens. I wondered how many of the Cullens would survive. Would they be willing to help Demetri and I? Or would they hunt us after the fight?

"What are you thinking about?" Demetri asked me.

"Our trip."

He nodded knowingly. We had agreed that we wouldn't speak about our plans after Seattle inside of the castle. Both of us were afraid that the Volturi leaders would not be above bugging our apartment. They were already suspicious of us.

He walked closer, leaning to whisper in my ear. "It will work out."

I nodded at him. I knew it would work out, but would it be to our benefit? Would we be together when the Cullens were finished?

He wrapped his arms around me, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"It will be a difficult battle, but we will prevail. An immortal child is a crime. Our witnesses will be there to back us up."

"Where did Aro find the witnesses?"

"Most of them are from different European cities. They travel through Volterra from time to time, so they keep in touch with Aro to make sure that they will be allowed safe passage. We will look up a few in America. Caius has already contacted several of them, asking them to meet us in the Seattle area."

"Will they help the Volturi?"

"They will if they want to survive. They know they will be deemed unfriendly if they side with the Cullens."

"Are you sure the Cullens have amassed an army?"

He nodded, a sullen look on his face.

"Obviously the Denali clan is there. I know that Alistair is in Forks, as are Siobhan, Liam and Maggie. There are others, nomads, who are there as well. Garrett is the strongest, he has fought before. I have a feeling there are others that we've never met. The group there is quite large."

I looked at his face, reading his desire to keep something from me.

"Who else is there?"

He frowned. Obviously, he wanted to avoid this topic. His hands were balled in fists at his side.

"You promised that we would talk, that you wouldn't shield me. Who else?"

"Stefan and Vladimir are there," he hissed.

"The Romanians?"

"Yes." He was angry at the thought of the Romanians. I understood his hatred of them.

"Does Aro know?"

"Yes. So does Marcus." His voice was flat and angry.

I thought about how to respond before finally saying, "Oh. Well, at least they won't be storming the castle while we're gone."

He laughed. "Right, like that's a concern."

I laughed, too. He was right. We wouldn't be returning to the castle after the fight.

Demetri had given me an idea of what to pack in my overnight case. That was all we were taking besides our cloaks and a change of clothes. Everything else would be left behind.

The things we would leave wouldn't matter. We could hunt wherever we were, and we had money stashed around the world. We would even go somewhere that there were no humans, and hunt animals, if that was necessary. Our biggest fear was keeping the Volturi away, being able to hide from them.

We each had a few personal items packed with our belongings. They were small tokens really, items that reminded us of each other or of our human lives.

My favorite item, something that I would not give up willingly, was the Christmas gift Demetri had given me. Nobody else would understand the significance of most of the photos he had loaded onto the digital frame, but I would. It was us, our story in pictures.

I had finally given him the present I had gotten him for Christmas. It was a ring.

The titanium band was inscribed with olive branches and leaves around the outside, and our initials on the inside. I wanted him to have a ring now, because we probably wouldn't have a wedding after things were finished in Seattle. We would not be returning for the event that Sulpicia had helped plan, and we would probably be in hiding for years to come.

He had slipped it onto his finger reverently.

"This means more than you will ever know," he said.

"I just wanted you to know that no matter what happens, I am yours forever, and you are mine."

And then, he had kissed me softly.

I looked over at his hands zipping his carry-on bag. The ring was on his finger still. He wouldn't be removing it. It was something he could carry away from here and keep with him forever.

I realized he was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"It's time."

I took a deep breath and prepared myself to walk out of our apartment for the last time. I looked around, taking in all of the things that were here, reliving the moments we'd had within these walls.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes." I sighed. "I'm just thinking about all of the things that have changed in my life. This is my first home and you are my first real love. We are leaving all of this behind us, and it makes me a little sad."

"But, we'll be together no matter where we are," he whispered in my ear as he squeezed my hand.

I nodded and mouthed, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said.

"I'm scared."

"I know. But, everything will be fine. You'll see."

He grabbed my luggage and we walked out of the door, heading to the waiting SUV's. We slipped into the back seat of the car that Felix was driving. Athenodora and Caius were in the seat in front of us, and Andrew was riding shot-gun.

Aro and Sulpicia were in the SUV that was ahead of ours, with Chelsea and Renata. Marcus was in the one behind us. Each of the leaders had protectors with them. The line of SUV's was impressive. We looked like a royal entourage.

In a matter of minutes, we were driving toward the airport. We would be in Seattle by tomorrow night. I would be so close to my human home.

_________________________________________________________________

A/N We're getting closer to the battle in 'Breaking Dawn'. There will be more of the Volturi after they leave Forks, too. Hope you'll continue to read.

Thanks for all the support here for my Volturi story! You are amazing!


	23. Chapter 23 Approaching the Battle

CHAPTER 23

We were descending into the Seattle area. Demetri asked Aro where we would be landing.

"Bandera State Airport," he replied.

"That's good," Demetri said. "I wouldn't want Alyssa to have a problem with all of the humans at Sea-Tac."

"Yes. We took that into consideration. Besides, the plane will be here for at least one day. The smaller airport seemed to be the best option."

I watched as we landed. It was the same airport that we had flown out of when I left my human life behind almost seven months ago.

"How far is it to the Cullens house?" I asked.

"They aren't at home," Demetri answered.

"Where are they?" Aro demanded.

Demetri closed his eyes and concentrated for a few moments.

"They are all in the mountains."

"Everyone?" Aro asked.

"Yes. All of them, even the witnesses. But, Alice and Jasper are now somewhere in South America."

"Can you lead us to the Cullens?" Aro's teeth were grinding together when he asked. I wasn't sure if his reaction was to the Cullen family, or the fact that Alice and Jasper weren't with them.

"It won't be a problem. We are so close to them, it's going to be easy."

My stomach clenched. I was truly afraid now. Soon, we would be facing the Cullens and their assembled army. I was so worried about the battle. I knew that Demetri would be one of their main targets.

I realized that my new life revolved around this man. I hadn't minded the change that had happened to me, not really. I loved the strength and the speed, and I didn't have any issues with my new diet. But, my world had expanded when I followed after Demetri and the Volturi force that day. Everything about me had changed since then. As much as I missed my human family, I wasn't willing to give this up.

Demetri squeezed my hand.

"It will be fine," he said.

"How can you be sure?"

"I have a lot of experience. So do the rest of the guard members."

Aro was watching us, taking in the exchange. He turned and looked at Sulpicia, sitting on his right. They hadn't touched through the entire flight. He reached over and took her hand.

"Are you worried?" he asked her.

"No. I have faith in our forces."

He smiled a devious smile.

"This plane may be more crowded on the way back to Italy," he said, a violent gleam in his eyes. "In fact, we may have to book an additional private jet."

Demetri's eyes narrowed. He was watching Aro, trying to figure out what he was planning.

The black SUV's were lined up awaiting our arrival.

"Cars?" I was surprised.

"We can't run through the city," Demetri said. I understood what he meant.

We replicated our positions from the drive in Italy.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the Olympic Hot Springs area. Our man here has already gotten camping permits. We'll park at the trailhead and set up a few tents. From there we'll run southwest."

"What about the others, our witnesses?"

"They are meeting us at the campsite. We won't leave until tomorrow morning when all of our witnesses have arrived."

"So, we're not running to find the Cullens today?"

"No."

I sighed in relief. He rubbed my hand, trying to relax me.

"We'll be fine. They don't have the experience that we do."

I knew that he was right, but I couldn't help the gnawing feeling that something bad was going to happen. I rested my head on his shoulder and tried to relax a little. Within the next 24 hours, everything would change. I honestly didn't know which confrontation I was more afraid of – the one with the Cullens and their witnesses, or the one with the Volturi when we told them we weren't returning to Italy.

"Does any of this look familiar to you?" Demetri asked, pulling me out of my musings. We were on the 101, headed south.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course it does."

"Did you spend much time here?"

"Yes. I loved to hike in the Cascades. I used to spend time here with my family on long weekends." I paused for a minute. "Funny how being here is bringing those memories to the surface."

"Does it bother you?"

I thought about it for a moment. "No. I'm surprised, but it really doesn't. I was prepared to go to college out of state, so I was getting ready to move away from home. The only thing that makes me sad is that I can't go home to visit my family while I'm here."

"Maybe when we're finished with the Cullens, we can go to your old home and watch them."

I shook my head. "I don't have enough control. I don't want to hurt them."

"Someday, I will bring you back here," Demetri said. "You will have the closure that you need."

He reached to touch my chin, tilting my face to his.

"I want you to be happy with every choice you make, even the choice to leave your human life completely behind you."

He kissed me and I heard Athenodora huff with impatience. Caius remained surprisingly silent.

We pulled into a large campground and parked in one of the spaces provided. Demetri started to erect tents as soon as he was out of the vehicle. Felix and Andrew helped him. Each SUV was full of human camping equipment; sleeping bags, coolers and camp chairs.

When they had set everything up, it looked like a very convincing human camp site. Caius even started a fire with a very interesting lighter, which he slipped back into the pocket of his robe as quickly as he could, before I could really look at it.

Before long, other vampires started to arrive.

Makenna and Charles arrived first. Demetri had met them before, and quickly introduced us. They were from an area outside of London originally, and had beautiful British accents.

McKenna took my hand to shake it, but feeling my engagement ring, glanced at my finger, a look of surprise on her face.

"So, Demetri has finally met his match," she laughed. He nodded, laughing with her.

Charles slapped his back. "I'm glad. Maybe she can tame you a little."

I would have to ask him about that comment when this was all over.

While we were talking to them, another vampire wandered into the camp.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Joshua," Demetri said. "He's from the middle east." He pointed to a pair of vampires who were emerging from the forest. "That's Eliza and William. They are from South Carolina."

I didn't get to meet every vampire who arrived. But, Demetri would tell me a little about each one as they entered camp. There were a few whom he had never met. Makenna and Charles listened intently as he talked about the newcomers.

As the last rays of the sun disappeared from the sky, one more vampire wandered into camp. Before I could ask who it was, I saw Aro move to the center of the campsites. Silence fell immediately.

Aro spoke. "We, the Volturi leaders, would like to thank all of you who have assembled here tonight. As you know, we try to maintain the peace of the vampire world. We strive to keep our race hidden from the human population for our safety. It has always been our goal to benefit each of you with our actions."

Nobody moved. Everyone stared at Aro, waiting for him to continue. The fire sparked, sending small embers out of the firepit. The firelight flickered ominously on the trees behind him. Large snowflakes started to fall, as if on cue.

"We have a very grave and serious matter to deal with, as difficult as we find it to do. We would like to have as many witnesses as possible. The world must know that we are not abusing our power; that we have acted to benefit all vampires." His voice was simpering and strange. He was putting on an act.

"What is going on?" Joshua asked, breaking the silence of the crowd.

"There is a coven here, a large one I'm afraid, and they have committed an unpardonable crime." He paused for effect. "It is Carlisle Cullen's coven. Many of you know them, I'm sure."

By the murmur that ran through the camp, I knew they must be aware of the Cullens.

"What is the crime?" This was the last vampire to arrive, a small man with red hair and a large nose.

Aro sighed and took a deep breath. He held out his hands, palms up, as if he was trying to explain something very difficult to the assembled crowd.

"My friends, it is unthinkable, what they have done. It defies one of our age-old truths. They…have created an immortal child."

Hisses and fierce growls erupted from all sides. This was an emotional issue for most of these vampires. Many of them had probably seen the destruction that was caused by the immortal children, or the violence with which they were dispensed.

"Do you have proof?" Makenna asked.

Aro nodded toward Felix, who pushed Irina toward him.

"Irina, my dear, tell these witnesses what you have seen."

Her face showed the horror that she felt at being a witness against her family. She bit her lip and shook her head, unwilling to speak. "I can't," she whispered.

Aro pointed to me. "Alyssa, make her tell them."

I looked at Demetri, he nodded.

"Irina, you must tell them what you saw."

She stumbled a little. Aro reached out to balance her. Her eyes were glazed for a moment, but she finally recounted her story, telling them about the beautiful child with copper colored hair and the agility of a ballerina.

They gasped or growled as she spoke.

"And, that is not all," she said.

All eyes were trained on her as she stood, shivering in the middle of the group.

She looked up and took a very deep breath. "They have a werewolf with them."

"No!" I heard from several directions.

"I saw him with the newborn, Bella, and the immortal child."

There were muttering noises from all sides as we waited for a sense of calm to settle again over the camp.

"It is true. I have seen Irina's memories. It is quite plain that at least part of the Cullen family has started to consort with an enemy of all vampires."

He let his words have their desired effect before continuing.

"We cannot allow this kind of deviance!"

The assembly agreed with Aro, and he smiled.

"We have looked the other way while the Cullen coven chose to deny what they are, eating blood from animals, not humans. I have given them no worries when they decided that it was appropriate for a human girl to know what we are, asking only that she join our ranks." He stopped again, working up to his climactic statement. "And now, they have created an immortal child, a forbidden act. Will they stop at one? I fear the answer to that question. I fear, dear ones, that they are trying to usurp the Volturi guard that has protected you for centuries."

He shook his head, acting as though he was considering his next words. "But, the Volturi cannot stand idly by as they create monsters who would be the ruin of our world!"

He had them just where he wanted them. They were irate, screaming in rage. Hisses sounded through the night.

"We are with you!" shouted one.

"Where are they?" asked another.

The members of the guard knew that Aro wasn't afraid of a single immortal child, but they stood silently, waiting for the others to calm slightly.

Demetri reached for me, pulling my body in front of him and wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"He's very good at this," he whispered, so that only I would hear. I nodded in agreement.

Aro spent the next half hour whipping his witnesses into a frenzy. They would gladly witness, or even fight, after his speech ended.

When he was finished, he asked Demetri to instruct the witnesses for the next morning. They would need to be informed of how to stay out of the way of the guard as we entered the area where the Cullens would be waiting.

"They will be ready for us. I know they are assembled, waiting," Demetri told them. "You must allow the guard to enter the area. We are trained to take care of situations like these. When we are set, you will follow us, arranging yourselves behind us."

When he finished, Aro made a final statement.

"We will start to run just before the sun rises."

At this point, everyone broke into small groups to discuss what was happening. We had a few hours until the battle.

Demetri walked toward me through the crowd.

I felt a rush of anger. I really wasn't sure if we were justified in fighting the Cullens, and I was angry that Aro would put all of us in danger to get what he wanted. He would sacrifice his guard, my Demetri, to have the members of the Cullen family that he desired.

Although I was anxious about the fight that loomed, I was more determined than ever to get away from Aro and his power. Demetri and I had to run quickly after the fight.

Of course, Demetri could see that my mind had gone to my fears. He reached for my hand and we walked past a tent and into the forest. About twenty feet into the trees, he grabbed our bags.

"We need to put these somewhere else for later," he whispered.

We ran for a while, finally dropping the bags into a hollow log.

"We'll get them later," he said. "Are you ready for morning?"

I looked into his eyes and without hesitation, said, "Yes. I am. I'm willing to fight to be with you."

"And, I would go to the ends of the earth to be with you."

We were all gathered around the campfire again. Demetri was busy organizing the crowd. It wouldn't be long.

Sulpicia approached me. "Alyssa, how are you feeling?"

She hugged me.

"I'm fine. I'm nervous, but Demetri has assured me that the guard is prepared for this and that we will be fine."

"Aro is confident that we will be successful."

"What is it that Aro wants Sulpicia?"

She smiled weakly, "I think we both know what he's after."

I shrugged.

"I'll see you after the confrontation is over. Aro is determined to keep Athenodora and I surrounded by guards. I hate not being allowed to protect my family." She rolled her eyes as she walked away.

Demetri called out to the crowd as the pink fingers of morning reached the distant horizon. "It's time."

Each Volturi member took just a moment to don their robes. I pulled mine over my head.

Aro took enough time to address the crowd once more, inciting them to a violent rage. "There is no need to rush. The Cullen coven will be in the mountains, awaiting our arrival."

Demetri led the way as we ran through the forest. I was in the middle of the crowd, behind the senior members of the guard and the wives, mixed with the lighter grey cloaks. I could hear the witnesses moving behind us. I could see Viktor, pulling Irina along in his wake. She was reluctant.

Running was effortless, but today, it seemed to suck the air from my lungs. We were running toward a fight. Worse, after the fight, we would be running away from the Volturi. It felt like we were doomed. It was difficult to suck in air. I was glad Demetri wasn't near me. He would shift into protective mode, and I needed to be independent today. I was determined to become his equal.

Demetri led us without any hesitation. He knew exactly where he was going. I knew that Edward was easy for him to track. There was something about him that Demetri found instantly. The entire Cullen family – well, except for Alice and Jasper – would be there, standing by his side.

We twisted around the trees, running through small streams and leaping gorges. It was like a ribbon of bodies flowing over the white ground. Animals froze in our wake, trying desperately to remain hidden from the predators they sensed.

We were a deadly parade.

The pink in the sky receded as we ran, and the remnants of the snow clouds were scuttling over the mountain. The day was dawning bright and clear.

Demetri signaled for the column to stop.

The silence among us was eerie. Although our witnesses were angry and ready for justice, they didn't speak. We were still among the trees, but I could see that there was a large clearing ahead.

I watched as Demetri and Felix directed the guard into position. I fell into the line where I had been instructed I would stand.

There was a slight disturbance behind me, and I turned to see Irina fighting Viktor.

"I don't want to go to them," she said.

"You will do as you're told!"

"No!" She was hitting him.

I looked at Aro, and he nodded in my direction.

"Irina," I shouted.

She looked at me.

"You will enter the clearing in between the Volturi and the witnesses, as you were told. You will follow directions."

She swayed on her feet, mumbling softly. Her fists returned to her side and she turned toward the clearing, ready to walk.

The entire group walked forward, entering the clearing. Some of our members formed the front line, Felix and Demetri were there. The rest of the guard stood in lines behind the leaders. Sulpicia and Athenodora were at the rear, surrounded by Rolf and Andrew. A few other members of the guard would stay within striking distance of them. Nobody would be allowed through their protection. Sophia now walked at Irina's side.

We paused as everyone flowed into position. I took a deep breath, awaiting the sign that we should move. When I couldn't stand the stress any longer, Felix and Demetri raised their hands high above their heads and motioned for us to move.

We marched forward out of the entrance to the clearing.

My breathing stopped when I looked across the field. The Cullens were there; lined up, ready to fight us.

And there, right in the middle of their line, stood Bella, clutching a child with such surreal beauty that I was mesmerized. The little girl had beautiful copper colored hair, which hung in ringlets down her back. Her eyes were a deep brown and her cheeks were touched with color. Her tiny face held a solemn and angry look that matched the adults around her.

Bella was definitely a vampire now. Her eyes were an odd color. They weren't the deep red that I saw reflected back at me each day. Nor were they the honey golden of the Cullens. Her eyes were like burnt umber – somewhere between the red and golden hues. She was stunning now.

And, standing beside Edward and Bella, was the huge russet colored wolf from the clearing. The little girl's fingers were woven into his fur.

I heard Demetri growl. Aro's teeth snapped together. Small murmurs sounded through our guard. The witnesses had yet to see the anomaly.

We marched forward slowly, knowing that we would not stop until the Cullen family had been divided and crushed.

Our witnesses stepped into the clearing behind us. The outrage was immediate. They had now seen the child and the wolf. Our accusations had been accurate. We would be backed up by our witnesses, and held up as fair to the world.

I could feel the hate in the stares from the other side of the field. Demetri seemed to be a target of the many hateful glances. Jane was universally detested by the people on the other side. Tension was like a force, striking my body, sending shivers up and down my spine.

I was ready to fight!

I kept my head down, trying to remain as calm as possible. I was now a Volturi guard on a mission. I couldn't allow myself to jump the gun here. There was a plan, and I would stick to it.

There was a whispered, "Stefan and Vladimir really are here." And, "They have amassed an army."

The air felt like it sparked as we moved forward, determined to deal with the threat immediately. I watched the Cullens and their army bracing for the fight.

Then, Edward spoke. His voice wasn't loud enough that I could catch everything he said, but I could hear the steel behind the words.

I heard a slight rustling from the area behind their forces. Suddenly, sixteen huge wolves stepped out of the tree line and flanked the vampire army.

Gasps sounded through our ranks. We stopped.

**______________________________________________________________________**

**A/N Well, here we come…the 'battle' from Breaking Dawn is next!! **

**I go beyond the battle with this story. I hope you'll continue to follow it!!**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing and supporting me!! :D**


	24. Chapter 24 New Information

CHAPTER 24

We stood, motionless, waiting for a signal from the trio in the lead.

Aro had his hands extended to his sides, Caius touching one and Marcus the other. They were obviously communicating.

I could hear the growls coming from across the field. They were echoed by growls behind us. Our witnesses didn't move forward, in fact, they lingered near the trees, but they were angry.

I could hear footsteps moving between the guard where I stood and the place where the witnesses had stopped. It had to be Irina. If my order allowed it, she would have run at this moment. She didn't want to be here. I felt a tiny stirring of sadness for her. I couldn't imagine turning against my human family or Demetri.

I looked up, keeping my hood low, and took in the enemy. Bella now seemed furious. Her eyes were sparking. Edward was protectively hovering between Bella, who was holding the child, and us. Carlisle stood at the front, as if he were ready to greet us. Emmett was sizing up Felix and Demetri.

There were some tall women, their pallor covering dark skin. They looked lethal. A very large female vampire stood with a male and a small female, all light in coloring with reddish hair. This must be the Irish coven that Demetri had told me about.

I scanned further, and finally my eyes found the two dark haired vampires with skin that seemed chalky and brittle. The Romanians. I stared at them, taking in the brothers whose lives had been destroyed by the Volturi. They were ready for death and destruction. They wanted revenge. It shone in their dark red eyes, a bloodlust that was combustible, volatile.

I heard a simple murmur carried on the wind and looked toward the front of their line. Edward was talking to Carlisle in a voice so low that it didn't carry to me. A blonde woman chimed in; still I couldn't hear the words.

Then, I watched as Carlisle straightened his shoulders, making himself appear larger, and took several steps toward the leaders of the Volturi. He opened his arms, as if he were greeting old friends.

"Aro, my old friend," he called out. "It's been centuries."

I was shocked at his open friendly manner. This was war! And yet, here he was, addressing the Volturi leaders as if they were still friends.

I looked at Edward, knowing he would hear whatever thoughts were being processed in the clearing.

And then, Aro surprised us all. He stepped forward, approaching Carlisle. Renata held tightly to his robes. It was her job to protect him, and she wouldn't make a mistake. Other members of the guard growled; a thrilling sound from within the ranks of the Volturi. Several of them dropped into their defensive crouch.

Aro turned just slightly back to us, holding his arm up, his palm extended toward us. "Peace," he told us, simply, and he took several more steps.

"Fair words, Carlisle," I heard him say. His voice changed slightly, "They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones."

I shivered at the implications of his words.

Carlisle shook his head at Aro, and I was surprised when he held his hand out to him. "You have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intent."

Some of the guard near me hissed. They did not trust Carlisle right now.

"But how can your intent possibly matter, dear Carlisle, in the face of what you have done?"

Carlisle smiled a grim smile and spoke again. "I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for."

"Then step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly, Carlisle, nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today."

I knew he was lying. Carlisle wasn't the one whose life he wanted.

Carlisle reached up again. "No one has broken the law, Aro. Let me explain."

I gasped when Caius moved forward, joining Aro.

His voice cut through the still morning. "So many pointless rules, so many unnecessary laws you create for yourself, Carlisle. How is it possible that you defend the breaking of one that truly matters?"

"The law is not broken. If you would listen…"

"We see the child, Carlisle. Do not treat us as fools." I had heard this snarl in Caius' voice before. He was lethal at this moment.

Carlisle shook his head. "She is _not _an immortal. She is not a vampire. I can easily prove this with just a few moments –"

Caius snarled, and I was surprised he didn't jump toward Carlisle. "If she is not one of the forbidden, then why have you massed a battalion to protect her?"

Carlisle almost smiled as he spoke, raising his hand to point at the crowd behind us. "Witnesses, Caius, just as you have brought. Any one of these friends can tell you the truth about the child. Or you could just look at her, Caius. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks."

Caius' body stiffened. "Artifice!"

He turned suddenly, and I stopped breathing, worried about what was to come.

"Where is the informer? Let her come forward!"

He looked through the guard, to where the wives were standing, then beyond, finally spotting her. "You! Come!"

Several seconds passed, and there was no movement. Finally Caius snapped his fingers and I heard motion behind me. She started to move forward. I could feel her fear as she started to walk. Again, she would not have complied as easily if I had not given her the order that she must. I peeked at her face as she passed me. It was pained and confused. She stopped short of where Caius stood, shaking.

He strode to her, lifting his hand and slapping her face. I felt sorry for her, as I had for Heidi when she was begging for her life.

Two beautiful, blonde vampires hissed loudly. They must be her sisters. Irina's body froze.

Caius turned quickly and pointed to the child in Bella's arms. "This is the child you saw? The one that was obviously more than human?"

I watched Irina's body move subtly. Her head tiled to the side. I wished in that moment that I could see her face.

"Well?" Caius asked, snarling.

"I…I'm not sure," she answered.

I could see movement in Caius' hands. I knew he wanted to rip and tear. He was a violent creature, and it took a great deal of self-control to contain his rage.

"What do you mean?" He was barely able to maintain any civility. I feared that he was ready to snap.

"She's not the same, but I think it's the same child. What I mean is, she's changed. This child is bigger than the one I saw, but-"

Caius' gasp silenced her. His teeth were bared and he looked like he was ready to attack her.

Aro moved toward him. "Be composed brother. We have time to sort this out. No need to be hasty."

I knew that this was Aro's way of restraining Caius, of maintaining order. Aro always saw the bigger picture.

Caius turned away from Irina.

"Now, sweetling, show me what you're trying to say." Aro's voice dripped with sugar. The show must go on.

He held out his hand to her. She hesitated for a moment and then took his hand.

After five seconds, Aro said to Caius, "You see, Caius? It's a simple matter to get what we need."

Caius didn't speak, but I could hear his teeth grinding together. He was biting back a retort.

Aro looked back over his shoulder at the witnesses. His face was smug. He knew he was gaining the upper hand. There was no concern over what he had seen.

"And so we have a mystery on our hands, it seems. It would appear the child has grown." I was shocked. Grown? That would mean that she was not an immortal child.

"Yet Irina's first memory was clearly of an immortal child. Curious," he said.

Carlisle spoke again, "That's exactly what I'm trying to explain." His face showed relief, as if they were ready to believe him. He held out his hand to Aro again.

After a moment of silence, Aro said, "I would rather have the explanation from someone more central to the story, my friend. Am I wrong to assume that this breach was not of your making?"

"There was no breach." Carlisle sounded exasperated.

"Be that as it may, I _will _have every facet of the truth. And the best way to get that is to have the evidence directly from your talented son." Aro tilted his head in Edward's direction. "As the child clings to his newborn mate, I'm assuming Edward is involved."

I knew that Aro was trying to find a way to salvage this situation. He didn't want to leave here without Edward and Bella by his side. The disappointment he felt that Alice wasn't there must have been great.

I watched as Edward kissed Bella on her forehead, and then leaned to kiss the child on her forehead. A strange feeling coursed through my body. I remembered my own father kissing me like that.

I knew in that instant that this was more than an immortal child. This was somehow Edward's child. He was acting as a father would act. I wished more than ever that I were standing next to Demetri. I wanted to ask him what he thought was going on.

Edward walked forward to meet Aro. As he moved, I watched Bella's face. Her rage was increasing, deepening as he walked. Something from our side must have upset her.

I looked in the direction she was gazing, and saw the small shape in the dark cloak, Jane. I understood Bella's issues with her. She was cruel.

Edward stopped a few paces from Aro and his chin came up defiantly. He reached out to Aro. The only movement was Renata's shuffling.

Aro stepped forward and closed the gap. He didn't hesitate. He knew he had enough forces and special gifts to stop Edward if he wanted to. Jane and Alec alone could stop him in an instant.

He took Edward's hand. I heard a hiss from Bella carry across the field.

It was interesting to watch the two men, hands clasped, eyes closed. The flow of information back and forth must have been overwhelming. They leaned in as each read the mind of the other.

Their stance made most of the guard uneasy. I started to hear quiet hissing and growling. Murmurs traveled up and down our ranks.

Caius finally silenced everyone.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Aro straightened and Edward relaxed slightly.

"You see?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I see, indeed. I doubt whether any two among gods or mortals have ever seen quite so clearly."

A gasp here and there and the disbelieving looks around me were a surprise.

Aro spoke again. "You have given me much to ponder, young friend. Much more than I expected."

He didn't release Edward's hand and I was sure he was listening to the thoughts of all those in the clearing through him. It made me a little uneasy. Edward was obviously listening and interpreting Aro's thoughts as he listened to every thought he could hear.

"May I meet her?" Aro's question was a shock. "I never dreamed of the existence of such a thing in all my centuries. What an addition to our histories!"

Aro was very interested in whatever it was that Edward had shown him. I was sure Edward knew what he was thinking, plotting.

Caius voice broke into my musings. "What is this about?"

Bella moved the child from her back, into her arms and held her protectively. I was surprised at how well she read Aro's intentions.

Aro's smooth voice filled the air. "Something you've never dreamed of, my practical friend. Take a moment to ponder, for the justice we intended to deliver no longer applies."

Caius hissed loudly and I watched him jerk.

"Peace, brother," Aro soothed.

I knew that Aro had just said that the law wasn't broken, although I had no idea how that was possible. I could tell there was an undercurrent of something else. Aro collected unique vampires. This child seemed unique. He was trying to tell Caius to help him devise a way to get the child or to attack after all.

"Will you introduce me to your daughter?" Aro asked Edward.

I yelped quietly as I listened to the hisses around me. This was a startling revelation. The child _was_ Edward's daughter!

Edward nodded, but within a moment, Aro was answering a question that had obviously been posed silently. "I think a compromise on this point is certainly acceptable, under the circumstance. We will meet in the middle."

Aro released Edward's hand, but maintained skin contact by throwing his arm over his shoulder as they walked. I shivered. I knew what it was to have Aro pull your thoughts from your mind. I knew that Aro would never willingly break contact with someone who could hear every thought of those near him.

A motion started in the ranks of the Volturi. If Aro was approaching the Cullens, we would follow.

He raised his hand, waving us off.

"Hold, my dear ones. Truly, they mean us no harm if we are peaceable."

We stopped. Hisses and growls swept through our ranks. I was ready to lean forward into an attack crouch. My skin tingled with anticipation of an attack. The fear left me, and venom coursed through me, preparing me for battle.

Renata was the only one of the guard to follow Aro. She was practically shivering with fright. Her lips moved, but I couldn't hear what she said.

"Don't fret, my love. All is well," Aro said to her.

Edward looked at him. "Perhaps you should bring a few members of your guard with us. It will make them more comfortable."

He could hear the thoughts of the guard, and knew that several of us were ready to dart forward, engaging in battle. His tactic was meant to hold off the forces of the Volturi, at least temporarily.

Aro nodded and snapped his fingers. "Felix. Demetri."

They both moved so quickly that they were a blur. They stood next to Aro, very near the Cullens and their witnesses.

I whimpered. My Demetri was so close to danger. I wished that I was allowed to stand with him, at his side.

They stopped moving, and I sighed in relief. Demetri wasn't getting any closer to the Cullen army.

Edward's voice called out, "Bella, bring Renesmee…and a few friends."

I was stunned. I knew how I felt about Demetri being so close to the enemy. I couldn't imagine calling him forward, into the middle of the field, if I were there in his place. Edward was calling his wife and his daughter into the midst of the enemy.

Bella stopped momentarily, calling on two of her own allies. "Jacob? Emmett?"

I watched in horror as the huge wolf moved forward, barely noticing Emmett. The members of the guard around me weren't any happier about it than I was. Growls rumbled through the crowd again.

Demetri's voice pierced me. "Interesting company you keep."

He was talking to Edward. I heard a low growl coming from the wolf, and my body froze with the fear I felt for Demetri. Once again, I was ready to pounce. I snarled deep within my chest and thought of how I would rip and tear Edward if anything happened to Demetri.

Edward turned his head slightly to the side, and I swear his eyes traveled over the guard members, stopping on me. He knew I was here with the Volturi. I watched as he slipped away from Aro and walked to Bella, taking her hand.

I heard Felix say, "Hello again, Bella."

"Hey, Felix."

A chuckle I knew from my time in Volterra slipped from Felix. He was an animal. "You look good. Immortality suits you."

Bella's face showed her disgust. "Thanks so much."

"You're welcome. It's too bad…" I knew where Felix was leading with his statement. He didn't expect Bella to survive this day.

"Yes, too bad, isn't it?" She scowled at him.

I was sick for her. And curious. Demetri had never told me that Felix knew Bella. I never had heard the entire tale of Edward's trip to Italy.

Aro's words broke into my thoughts. "I hear her strange heart. I smell her strange scent."

I listened, trying to find a different heartbeat. The seventeen loud, thundering hearts of the wolves were obvious, but underneath their noise, there was a fluttering, trilling beat. I was shocked. But, if I could hear it, then so could the rest of the guard. Her scent carried across the field, not human, but not vampire, either. There was no doubt she was not an immortal child. What would Aro do now?

"In truth, young Bella, immortality does become you most extraordinarily. It is as if you were designed for this life," Aro said seductively. I shivered, realizing that he had ulterior motives to everything he said. "You liked my gift?"

"It's beautiful," Bella said, "and very, very generous of you. Thank you. I probably should have sent a note."

"It's just a little something I had lying around. I thought I might complement your new face, and so it does."

Jane hissed. I looked over at her. Her face was angry, seething. Bella would not survive this afternoon if Jane had anything to say about it. She was jealous!

A small snarl behind me caught my attention. I looked back. Sulpicia was glaring in Jane's direction. She shifted her gaze to Aro's back. Her glare remained. I thought back to what Demetri and I had overheard from our place on the turret and wondered if Sulpicia knew what her husband was up to with Jane.

I heard another small growl and saw her glare at Jane. She knew now.

Aro spoke again. "May I meet your daughter, lovely Bella?"

Sulpicia hissed quietly when he addressed Bella. Aro was walking a dangerous line.

I watched in fascination as Bella stepped forward with the child, listening to the snarls around me.

"But she's exquisite. So like you and Edward."

I was barely able to stop the scream that worked its way up in my throat.

Aro wanted the child! He wanted her worse than anyone there, like he had wanted Alice. I felt sick.

One look at Edward's posture confirmed my suspicions. Aro was plotting. He wanted Edward's family for himself.

"Hello, Renesmee," he cooed.

The small girl looked at Bella, who nodded at her.

"Hello, Aro." Her voice was high and so sweet, it twinkled and chimed in my ears.

"What is it?" Caius hissed. He was more angry than I had ever seen him.

"Half mortal, half immortal," Aro said loudly. "Conceived so, and carried by this newborn while she was still human."

Gasps sounded from every corner of our side of the field.

"Impossible." Caius was not easily convinced.

"Do you think they've fooled me, then, brother? Is the heartbeat you hear a trickery as well?" Aro was still leading Caius through the motions of this 'trial'.

I heard a growl from Caius' throat. It was low and steady, probably unheard by most of the assembled vampires.

"Calmly and carefully, brother. I know well how you love your justice, but there is no justice in acting against this unique little one for her parentage. And so much to learn, so much to learn! I know you don't have my enthusiasm for collecting histories, but be tolerant with me, brother, as I add a chapter that stuns me with its improbability. We came expecting only justice and the sadness of false friends, but look what we have gained instead! A new, bright knowledge of ourselves, our possiblilites."

Aro raised his hand, reaching for Renesmee. She didn't reach for his hand, instead, she placed her tiny hand on his cheek. He stood still, absorbing her knowledge and memories.

Finally, he sighed. "Brilliant."

She sat back in her mother's arms. "Please?"

Aro's voice changed yet again. It was full of charm and sickly sweet. "Of course I have no desire to harm your loved ones, precious Renesmee."

Edward's jaw snapped and his teeth ground together. He must have heard Aro's plan to have them all. There was no doubt he wanted all that he could take away from this clearing. Several hisses sounded from the Cullen's side, the loudest from the small Irish vampire.

"I wonder…" Aro said.

"It doesn't work that way," Edward said. I wondered what he was talking about, what Aro had thought.

"Just an errant thought," Aro said, lightly. He moved his eyes along the line of wolves that stood among the witnesses on the other side.

"They don't_ belong _to us, Aro. They don't follow our commands that way. They're here because they want to be." Understanding dawned. Aro wanted the wolves, as well.

The wolf with Bella growled, and I shivered.

"They seem quite attached to you, though. And your young mate and your …family. Loyal," Aro said softly. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head. If he took Edward's family to Volterra, surely some of the wolves would follow.

"They're committed to protecting human life, Aro. That makes them able to coexist with us, but hardly with you. Unless you're rethinking your lifestyle."

Aro laughed, shaking off his plan for the moment. "Just an errant thought. You well know how that is. We none of us can entirely control our subconscious desires."

"I do know how that is. And I also know the difference between that kind of thought and the kind with a purpose behind it. It could never work, Aro." He was trying to put an end to Aro's fantasy of having his family and the wolves.

The wolf whined, unsure of what had passed between the vampires.

"He's intrigued with the idea of…guard dogs," Edward said.

After a moment, a bone-chilling sound echoed through the clearing. The wolves were furious. Each of them growled, and the tension coming off of them was palpable.

One sharp bark ended the chaos. They were apparently disciplined.

"I suppose that answers that question," Aro said flippantly. "_This_ lot has picked its side."

Edward hissed and crouched, ready to attack. Felix and Demetri slipped into their crouches, ready to fight back. Aro waved at them, and they all stood again.

"So much to discuss," Aro said, acting as if he was tired of all of this and needed to finalize it so that he could go home and rest. "So much to decide. If you and your furry protector will excuse me, my dear Cullens, I must confer with my brothers."

My mouth felt dry and I felt slightly ill.

I had seen this part of their charade before. They were getting ready to start the battle. I knew Aro was going to devise a way to get the things he wanted.

I knew how ruthless Aro and Caius could be. I sneaked a peek back at Sulpicia. She had almost been a victim of their base nature.

**________________________________________________________**

**A/N I hope you are enjoying the battle. Still more to come…**

**Thanks for reading!!**


	25. Chapter 25 To Fight or Not To Fight

CHAPTER 25

Caius and Marcus approached Aro. Caius almost bounced. His excitement at getting to a verdict was evident. Marcus, as usual, walked forward slowly. The rest of us followed, as well.

Edward returned to the other side of the field, pulling his family members with him, his daughter pulling the wolf by its tail. How strange.

I felt jittery now, realizing that the distance between our two forces could be bridged in one movement. My body was buzzing with the tension in the air.

I heard Caius. He was nearly yelling. "How can you abide this infamy? Why do we stand here impotently in the face of such an outrageous crime, covered by such a ridiculous deception?"

His stance provided insight into his state of mind. He was stiff, his hands in fists by his side. He was ready to explode in rage. He looked like a petulant child. It seemed as if he was ready to fight with Aro, but I knew better. This was their method. He yelled, Aro calmed, they discussed and did what they had always wanted to do. In the past, that meant Heidi's demise and Carlos' freedom. Today, it would mean the destruction of the Cullens.

"Because it's all true, every word of it. See how many witnesses stand ready to give evidence that they have seen this miraculous child grow and mature in just the short time they've known her. That they have felt the warmth of the blood that pulses in her veins," Aro said. He gestured at the crowd behind the Cullens. He was obviously reminding Caius that the show had to be well played out.

Caius jumped slightly when he heard the word _witnesses_. It seemed he had forgotten for a moment that we weren't in the confines of the Volturi chamber, with only loyal guard members watching. The rage drained from his body, and I watched a devious look cross his features. It was time to plot.

Our witnesses were shuffling behind us. They had come prepared to see a battle to the death. They wanted heads to roll. I could hear their impatience with the situation. Several stated their confusion.

"I thought there was an immortal child to deal with. Since there isn't, why are we still here?" one asked.

"There must be more to it than that," another whispered.

The guard was shuffling slightly, itching to get into their battle crouches. I felt the desire in my own body. It was time to protect my own and shred the enemy. I heard the hisses and growls that filled the air near me.

A slight whisper went down the lines of the guard.

"Hold. Wait for the signal. We are not to attack until the Brethren tell us it is time."

The guard quieted. Each member dug into their position, waiting for the signal that would tell us to attack.

Aro would lift a hand to the sky when it was time, a black scarf waving from his fingers. Then, we would move forward without hesitation.

I started to assess the vampires that stood in opposition to us. My group was to have taken care of Alice, capturing, not destroying her. It was my assignment to persuade her to stop fighting and join our side. She would not have been able to fight against my command. It was likely she would have helped to destroy her own family members.

She must have seen the outcome of staying here to fight. Maybe that's why she left.

But, since she was not here, we would be expected to take on another group. To kill, this time, not to capture. I focused on the Irish vampires. I may have a chance against the small female.

Although we had trained as groups, singling out one of the family members, with the large number of witnesses who stood with the Cullens, we would each be expected to fight a vampire, one on one. I was still young, but I had been trained well. Hopefully, I could handle a mature vampire on my own.

I looked at Bella. She seemed to be concentrating on something. I tried to see what had captured her interest, but she was studying each member of her family, and the line of their witnesses.

Caius' next words captured my attention. "The werewolves."

This was his attempt to maintain the Cullen's guilt. But, it was not to be.

"Ah, brother…" Aro said, with an exaggerated voice.

"Will you defend that alliance, too, Aro? The Children of the Moon have been our bitter enemies from the dawn of time. We have hunted them to near extinction in Europe and Asia. Yet, Carlisle encourages a familiar relationship with this enormous infestation – no doubt in an attempt to overthrow us. The better to protect his warped lifestyle," he spit out.

The crowd behind me reacted again. They had heard the theory of a revolution last night. Caius was working them up again, preparing them to side with the Volturi.

I heard Edward clear his throat, and watched as Aro placed a hand on his face, showing his embarrassment at Caius' words. He shook his head slightly.

"Caius, it's the middle of the day. These are not the Children of the Moon, clearly," Edward said, exasperated. "They bear no relation to your enemies on the other side of the world."

"You breed mutants here!" Caius spit venom as he hissed out the words. He was losing patience quickly.

I watched curiously as Edward clenched his jaw, and after a moment unclenched, preparing to speak again. "They aren't even werewolves. Aro can tell you all about it, if you don't believe me."

His words were shocking to me. Not werewolves? But, even when the Cullens told me about the wolves, they have referred to them as werewolves more than one time. How was this possible? I wasn't the only one who was surprised by this information. I heard gasps all around me.

"Dear Caius," Aro said, breaking through the tension, "I would have warned you not to press this point if you had told me your thoughts. Though the creatures think of themselves as werewolves, they are not. The more accurate name for them would be shape-shifters. The choice of a wolf form was purely chance. It could have been a bear or a hawk or a panther when the first change was made. These creatures truly have nothing to do with the Children of the Moon. They have merely inherited this skill from their fathers. It's genetic – they do not continue their species by infecting others the way true werewolves do."

Incredible. A genetic quirk that allowed shape-shifting. I shouldn't be so surprised. After all, I was now a vampire. Many things existed in this world that I had been unaware of before my transformation. My mind was reeling with the implications of this truth.

I noticed that Caius was glaring at Aro now. His plans were dropping, one by one, and he was not amused.

"They know our secret." His voice was low and dangerous.

I saw Edward twitch out of the corner of my eye. He was ready to defend the wolves.

But, Aro spoke before he could. "They are creatures of our supernatural world, brother. Perhaps even more dependent upon secrecy than we are; they can hardly expose us."

He looked at Caius, his eyebrows raised. "Carefully, Caius. Specious allegations get us nowhere."

In other words - game on. They needed to proceed carefully at this point. The witnesses would take away the tale, whether in the favor of the Volturi or in the favor of the Cullens, no matter the outcome of the fight.

Caius took a deep breath. He nodded. They looked at each other for a moment. He understood what Aro was referring to, and he was already plotting again.

He quickly moved on to his next strategy. "I want to talk to the informant," he demanded.

Irina was in her own personal hell at this point. Her face was twisted and she was in so much emotional pain, that she didn't hear his request. She was watching her sisters; her desire to be with them on the other side of the field was evident.

"Irina," Caius barked. He did not like to be ignored.

She looked up at him. She was terrified at this point.

Caius snapped and she moved reluctantly back toward him.

"So, you appear to have been quite mistaken in your allegations," he stated.

There was a shift in the line on the other side. The two blonde women were leaning forward, ready to drop into an attack crouch. One side of Caius' mouth twitched at their movement. This was what he wanted.

"I'm sorry. I should have made sure of what I was seeing. But, I had no idea…" she whispered. Her hands fluttered, pointing at Bella and her child.

Aro jumped into the performance. "Dear Caius, could you expect her to have guessed in an instant something so strange and impossible? Any of us would have made the same assumption," he crooned.

Caius shook his finger in Aro's direction, and Aro smiled slightly as he stopped speaking.

"We all know you made a mistake. I meant to speak of your motivations," he said to Irina.

She stood for a moment, waiting for him to continue speaking. When it was clear that he was waiting for a response, she asked, "My motivations?"

"Yes, for coming to spy on them in the first place."

Caius took great pleasure in her pain as she heard the word _spy_. His smirk was evil.

"You were unhappy with the Cullens, were you not?" His words were sweet, almost comforting, but his meaning was the opposite.

Watching Caius play with Irina was like watching a cat with a mouse. At some point, the claws would come out, dealing a deadly blow, but nobody, especially the mouse, would be prepared when it happened.

She finally looked at him. Her face was torn, her eyes begging him to stop. "I was."

"Because?"

"Because the werewolves killed my friend. And the Cullens wouldn't stand aside to let me avenge him." I could barely hear her.

Aro's voice corrected her. "The shape-shifters," he said quietly.

Caius' voice grew stronger. "So, the Cullens sided with the _shape-shifters _against our own kind – against the friend of a friend, even."

So, this was his new tactic. The Cullens would be guilty of not taking care of their own species.

Irina flinched. "That's how I saw it," she said quietly.

Caius was silent for a moment, allowing everyone to take in the accusation that had been made.

Finally, he spoke, "If you'd like to make a formal complaint against the shape-shifters – and the Cullens for supporting their actions – now would be the time."

He smiled at her, waiting for her decision. He knew where this would go.

She suddenly stood straighter. Her shoulders came up, as did her chin. She was now defiant and strong.

"No, I have no complaint against the wolves, or the Cullens. You came here today to destroy an immortal child. No immortal child exists. This was my mistake, and I take full responsibility for it. But the Cullens are innocent, and you have no reason to still be here. "

She turned to her sisters and the Cullens. "I'm so sorry."

The, she purposefully turned back to Caius and Aro, looking beyond them to the entire guard and the witnesses. In a very loud voice, she said, "There was no crime. There's no valid reason for you to continue here."

And then, the cat pounced with his claws out.

Caius raised his arm, his strange lighter gripped in his fingers. She had barely gotten the words out of her mouth when Janessa, Viktor and Juan jumped on her, their gray cloaks flowing around the scene.

I could hear the sharp keening noise of a vampire being dismembered. Irina was in pieces in seconds. Caius stepped forward, moving into the middle of the trio, and flames exploded from the ground. The guard members stepped back into their places, leaving Caius and his flame-thrower standing over Irina's burning remains.

He flipped his lighter closed, ending the spray of flame that had flowed from his hand, and chuckled. His face was gleeful. This was what he lived for - to destroy. I could almost feel the waves of pleasure coming off of him.

I shuddered. That could be me, or Demetri, if we were caught trying to defect.

My reaction was mild compared to many of the witnesses. They gasped and I heard several hisses filling the air behind me. The day had finally turned deadly, but now, the witnesses weren't sure if that was what they wanted.

The vampires on the other side of the battle line stood motionless. They were silent, shocked beyond belief.

"_Now_ she has taken full responsibility for her actions," Caius sneered. His smile was broad and his eyes gleamed with joy.

He looked at Irina's sisters, obviously awaiting their reaction. The air was heavy. I tensed, sensing an end to the discussion and the beginning of the battle. I moved into my attack crouch, preparing to leap forward to take on the Irish vampire I had chosen. Sparks of energy moved through my body. I was ready for the fight.

I blanched when I heard Edward yell, "Stop them!"

He leapt forward, grabbing one woman's arm, stopping her in her place. Carlisle ran to his side, wrapping his arms around her waist. She struggled against them, but they had the upper hand. Her screams were deafening. I could see Edward talking to her, but I couldn't hear his words over her pleas to be released.

The other blonde was leaping forward from her crouch, starting to run at Caius, when Rosalie jumped her. As Rose prepared to wrap her arms around the woman's neck, she was thrown violently to the ground by an unseen force.

She shrieked out a fearsome growl when Emmett grabbed her by her arm. He slammed her into the ground. Then, he stepped back, his knees buckling beneath him, and he fell to the ground, as well.

I tensed. I knew that certain vampires had lethal gifts, but I wasn't sure what this gift was, how to defeat it.

She was rolling to her feet, her scream piercing the air, preparing to continue her attack, when a large man with long blond hair jumped on her, dragging her down again. He wrapped his arms around her, grabbing his own wrists to create a shackle. His body shuddered and his eyes rolled back in his head, but he didn't let go.

A feral growl worked its way out of my throat.

"Zafrina!" Edward yelled.

Both of the blonde women stopped fighting. They went limp. The screams that had filled the clearing wafted away, leaving only moans in their place.

"Give me my sight back," hissed the woman who Carlisle held.

The blond man on the ground seemed to recover. He whispered to the woman he held. She snarled, thrashing once again in his arms.

I could see Carlisle talking, reasoning with the two sisters. His face was full of concern. He whispered for a few moments to them both.

Finally, the woman in Carlisle's arms relaxed, her head falling to his shoulder, a sob echoing through the clearing. She shook in his arms as she cried for the loss of her sister. He stroked her back and her head, calming her and trying to ease her pain. Carlisle continued to speak to her as he held her.

The woman on the ground thrashed for a moment before finally succumbing to the comfort being offered by the blond man. He kissed the top of her head and spoke in her ear. His hand rubbed her arm in a caring gesture.

I watched the situation unfold, feeling my body relax slightly as the women calmed down. It wasn't time to attack…yet. All around me, the guard was crouched, ready for the signal. Caius was growling, a sound that permeated the air near me.

There were also sounds of shuffling coming from behind me. The witnesses were growing restless. I wondered what they were thinking now. Would they still support the Volturi? I found myself hoping that they would not, if it meant that Demetri and I could find a way to escape. I wondered if they knew the danger they would be in if they did not support Caius and Aro.

I watched Aro turn and glance at them. His eyebrows creased and he looked almost angry. This was not the outcome he had hoped for, and he was losing face with the crowd he had assembled for the trial.

I heard him whisper to Caius as he turned back, "Look at the Romanians."

They were rubbing their hands together. Their obvious amusement at the Volturi's situation angered Caius even more. He tensed again, his growl intensifying.

Sulpicia had noticed the Romanian's behavior. I heard her speak to Athenodora, "Stefan and Vladimir are enjoying this show, still hoping for their revenge. I wish I could get to them. I would destroy them for what they did to Didyme!"

Athenodora hushed her. "You should let the past die. It does you no good to be angry over things that happened centuries ago."

I was pulled away from their conversation by the look Bella was throwing at Demetri. It was pure hatred. She wanted him dead, of that I had no doubt.

I felt anger rise up in my chest. I would not allow Bella to live if my Demetri died! This was no longer about who was in the right; it was now about protecting the one I loved.

After what seemed like an eternity, Aro placed his hand on Caius' shoulder. He spoke, his voice loud and clear. "Irina has been punished for bearing false witness against this child. Perhaps we should return to the matter at hand."

Aro had managed to pull the focus back to himself, and his purpose here.

Caius stood straight again. His growl faded and his face hardened. He was, once again, ready for the show he was participating in, but his demeanor was that of a defeated child. He wasn't taking his losses well.

Aro patted his shoulder, giving him a knowing look. Then, he moved forward, toward the enemy. Renata never let go of his cloak, she followed him timidly. Demetri and Felix shadowed him. I tensed as they got closer to the other side. Aro was taking the lead now, pushing Caius to a proverbial back seat.

"Just to be thorough, I'd like to speak with a few of your witnesses. Procedure, you know," Aro said, waving his hand in the air in front of him.

Caius smiled and Edward hissed. I knew there was something more going on here than merely speaking to a few witnesses. The Cullens were all tense now, ready to snap at the slightest trigger.

I was curious to see how Aro would approach this. I knew what he was capable of. His own sister had died at his hand. His wife had barely been more fortunate on that fateful day. There was no cost too great for retaining power. I crouched lower, preparing myself for what was to come.

Aro wandered to the western edge of the field, his entourage close behind him. He stopped in front of a pair of vampires, a couple, it seemed. They were very dark under their pallor. The wolves on that side of the field bristled at his approach, but held their ground. Disciplined.

"Ah, Amun, my southern neighbor," Aro started, his voice warm and welcoming. "It has been so long since you've visited me."

Amun didn't move a muscle, but his eyes darted quickly back and forth, taking in the line of Volturi guards.

"Time means little; I never notice its passing."

"So true, but maybe you had another reason to stay away."

What could that mean?

"It can be terribly time-consuming to organize newcomers into a coven," Aro said, giving him an out. "I know that well! I'm grateful I have others to deal with the tedium. I'm glad your new additions have fit in so well. I would have loved to have been introduced. I'm sure you were meaning to come to see me soon." He pouted slightly, but the threat behind his words was obvious.

"Of course," Amun replied. His tone was flat, showing no emotion at all.

"Oh well," Aro sang. "We're all together now! Isn't it lovely?"

Amun just nodded.

Aro shook his head and frowned.

"But the reason for your presence here is not as pleasant, unfortunately. Carlisle called on you to witness." He sighed.

"Yes," Amun said.

"And what did you witness for him?"

Amun's voice did not change at all. "I've observed the child in question. It was evident almost immediately that she was not an immortal child…"

Aro cut him off. "Perhaps we should define our terminology, now that there seem to be new classifications. By immortal child, you mean of course a human child, who had been bitten and thus transformed into a vampire."

"Yes, that's what I meant."

Aro stroked his cheek, as if deep in thought.

"What else did you observe about the child?" he asked.

"The same things that you surely saw in Edward's mind. That the child is his biologically. That she grows. That she learns."

"Yes, yes. But specifically, in your few weeks here, what did you see?" Aro was not getting the information he wanted, and his impatience was starting to show.

Amun struggled for a minute, trying to give the correct answer. "That she grows…quickly."

Aro smiled. "And do you believe that she should be allowed to live?"

The effect of this question was stunning. Gasps, hisses, growls and jerky movements started from all areas of the field. The witnesses behind me did not like the question, they were hissing and angry words were being whispered back and forth.

"She's not an immortal child, why should they destroy her?" asked one person.

"What is he trying to do?" added another.

The situation seemed fraught with more danger than before. Our witnesses were changing sides!

I turned to the front, noticing Edward's restraining hand on Bella's wrist. Of course, she would be furious at that question.

Amun glanced around, taking in all of the reactions. "I did not come to make judgments."

Aro laughed, seemingly unaffected by the flare of anger around him. "Just your opinion."

Amun lifted his chin and replied, "I see no danger in the child. She learns even more quickly than she grows."

Aro nodded, and brought his hand to his chin. He was acting like he was thinking about his next question. I had no doubt he had this all planned out.

He turned to walk away, and Amun called out to him. "Aro?"

"Yes, friend?" Aro said, turning back to him.

"I gave my witness. I have no more business here. My mate and I would like to take our leave now."

Aro smiled at him. The look in his eyes, however, was dangerous.

"Of course. I'm so glad we were able to chat for a bit. And I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

Amun tipped his head at Aro. His face revealed his knowledge of the threat that had been issued in those words. He touched his mate's arm and they took off, blurring with speed as they left the meadow. Their leaving seemed like a cowardly act, to me.

Aro ignored him, walked back to the east. He stopped in front of the large female. He looked her up and down, as if assessing her form.

"Hello, dear Siobhan. You are as lovely as ever."

She inclined her head.

"And you? Would you answer my questions the same way Amun has?"

Siobhan stood proudly. "I would. But, I would perhaps add a little more. Renesmee understand the limitations. She's no danger to humans – she blends in better than we do. She poses no threat of exposure."

"Can you think of none?" Aro asked, his voice dropping in tone.

Edward growled loudly. Aro's thoughts were upsetting him.

Caius smiled more brightly. He understood where Aro was going with his argument. He would have his violent fight after all!

I watched as the tall blond male stepped away from Irina's sister, brushing her hand off when she tried to stop him. He moved forward, toward Aro.

Siobhan had a troubled look on her face. She said, "I don't think I follow you."

Aro moved subtly closer to his guard, stepping back slowly. His guards shifted with him. I watched as Demetri stepped back, flanking Aro, keeping him safe. I was torn. Part of me wished that someone would destroy Aro, taking away the threat to Demetri and me. Part of me wished he was closer to our side, safe from harm.

"There is no broken law," Aro said, and I held my breath, waiting for the rest of his statement. "No broken law. However, does it follow then that there is no danger? No. That is a separate issue."

Murmurs of confusion broke out behind me. Our witnesses weren't sure what they were seeing anymore. The small Irish vampire looked angry, like she was ready to explode with righteous indignation.

Aro paced back and forth, moving closer to us with each pass. He was distancing himself from the enemy. He was preparing for whatever he was planning, and it must not be good.

"She is unique…utterly, impossibly unique. Such a waste it would be, to destroy something so lovely. Especially when we could learn so much…" Aro sighed.

I knew he was envisioning himself back in Volterra, his newest acquisition safely by his side. He would mold her, create what he wanted. And, she was gifted, that much was obvious. He was practically drooling.

"But, there is danger, danger that cannot simply be ignored."

Silence. Nobody breathed. There was no movement, not a single shuffle. Even the wolves seemed to hold their breath, their hearts slowed. This was a pivotal moment.

Finally, Aro spoke again. "How ironic it is that as the humans advance, as their faith in science grows and controls their world, the more free we are from discovery. Yet, as we become ever more uninhibited by their disbelief in the supernatural, they become strong enough in their technologies that, if they wished, they could actually pose a threat to us, even destroy some of us."

I had no idea what he was talking about. We were nearly indestructible. We were more of a threat to each other than any human could ever be.

"For thousands and thousands of years, our secrecy has been more a matter of convenience, of ease, than of actual safety. This last raw, angry century has given birth to weapons of such power that they endanger even immortals. Now our status as mere myth in truth protects us from these weak creatures we hunt.

"This amazing child" - he acted as though he was placing his hand on her small head, though she was nowhere near him -"if we could but know her potential – know with _absolute certainty_ that she could always remain shrouded within the obscurity that protects us. But we know nothing of what she will become! Her own parents are plagued by fears of her future. We _cannot_ know what she will grow to be."

He looked at the multitude gathered with the Cullens, taking in each one of them. Then, he turned, looking at our witnesses. His face was torn, looking as sad as he possibly could. He shrugged to them, as if he wished there was something he could do, but he was at a loss. He sighed again, his shoulders rising and falling. Masterful performance.

Before turning back to the Cullens, he said, "Only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. The unknown is…a vulnerability."

He knew exactly what buttons to push. He was winning our witnesses back to his side. I was waiting for him to offer to take her to Volterra to watch her, to train her, and to make sure she was in 'safe' hands.

Caius was practically bursting with mirth. He was ecstatic with this turn of events.

"You're reaching, Aro," Carlisle said, with a darkness in his voice.

"Peace, friend. Let us not be hasty. Let us look at this from every side," Aro sang.

"May I offer a side to be considered?" the tall blond male asked.

Aro stiffened a little. It was hardly noticeable. "Nomad," he said, nodding.

The man lifted his head and looked toward the group of witnesses behind us. He spoke to them.

"I came here at Carlisle's request, as the others, to witness. That is certainly no longer necessary, with regard to the child. We all see what she is." He was certain, strong. I couldn't figure out what he was doing.

"I stayed to witness something else. You." He lifted his finger, pointing to several of the Volturi witnesses. "Two of you I know – Makenna, Charles – and I can see that many of you others are also wanderers, roamers like myself, answering to none. Think carefully on what I tell you now." His voice smoothed, became more powerful as he spoke.

"These ancient ones did _not_ come here for justice as they told you. We suspected as much, and now it has been proved. They came, misled, but with a valid excuse for their action. Witness now as they seek flimsy excuses to continue their true mission. Witness them struggle to find a justification for their true purpose – to destroy this family here."

His arms gestured toward Carlisle, then toward Irina's sisters.

"The Volturi come to erase what they perceive as the competition. Perhaps, like me, you look as this clan's golden eyes and marvel. They are difficult to understand, it's true. But the ancient ones look and see something besides their strange choice. They see_ power_."His emphasis of the last word rang through the clearing. I heard shuffling feet behind me, and I turned to see the confused looks on most of their faces. He was impacting them. His words were strong, and he knew how to lead a crowd almost as well as Aro.

"I have witnessed the bonds within this family – I say _family_ and not _coven_. These strange golden-eyed ones deny their very nature. But in return, have they found something worth even more, perhaps, than mere gratification of desire? I've made a little study of them in my time here, and it seems to me that intrinsic to this intense family binding – that which makes it possible at all – is the peaceful character of this life of sacrifice. There is no aggression here like we all saw in the large southern clans that grew and diminished so quickly in their wild feuds. There is no thought for domination. And Aro know this better than I do." He held his hand toward Aro, a look of determination on his face. He was right, and most of the witnesses were squirming at his words.

Aro didn't flinch. He didn't move from his position. He stood, unfazed by the words that would damn him. In fact, he looked amused, from what I could see of his profile.

The man continued, "Carlisle assured us all, when he told us what was coming, that he did not call us here to fight. These witnesses" - he pointed to the Irish vampires - "agreed to give evidence, to slow the Volturi advance with their presence so that Carlisle would get the chance to present his case.

"But, some of us wondered" – his eyes flashed to the dark haired man who stood by Irina's sister – "if Carlisle having truth on his side would be enough to stop the so-called justice. Are the Volturi here to protect the safety of our secrecy, or to protect their own power? Did they come to destroy an illegal creation, or a way of life? Could they be satisfied when the danger turned out to be no more than a misunderstanding? Or would they push the issue without the excuse of justice?

"We have the answer to all these questions. We heard it in Aro's lying words – we have one with a gift of knowing such things for certain – and we see it now in Caius' eager smile. Their guard is just a mindless weapon, a tool in their masters' quest for domination."

He was working up to a crescendo. He knew how to speak to the nomads. This was his political platform, so to speak.

"So now there are more questions, questions that _you _must answer." He pointed to each of the Volturi witnesses, one at a time, as he continued. "Who rules you, nomads? Do you answer to someone's will besides your own? Are you free to choose your path, or will the Volturi decide how you will live?"

A rumble was working its way through the people behind me. They were listening, but there were now murmurs of assent, agreement with the nomad in front of them.

"I came to witness. I stay to fight!" Gasps sounded around me. "The Volturi care nothing for the death of the child. They seek the death of our free will!"

He faced Aro and Caius, who were now very near each other. He looked over at Marcus, then back at the duo in front of him.

"So come, I say! Let's hear no more lying rationalizations. Be honest in your intents as we will be honest in ours. We will defend our freedom. You will or will not attack it. Choose now, and let these witnesses see the true issue debated here."

I could hear Sulpicia and Athenodora whispering behind me. I couldn't make out the words, but could imagine their fear. Their husbands were being called tyrants! They were in great danger at this moment.

The man looked at the witnesses again. He slowly scanned the entire group, his eyes resting on each face for a moment, meeting their eyes with his own. I was in awe as I looked from him to the group he was addressing. His words had affected them deeply.

"You might consider joining us. If you think the Volturi will let you live to tell _this_ tale, you are mistaken. We may all be destroyed, but then again, maybe not. Perhaps we are on more equal footing then they know. Perhaps the Volturi have finally met their match. I promise you this, though – if we fall, so do you."

A chill ran through me. I wondered if we would really be sent to destroy the witnesses if they did not agree with the outcome of this venture.

He nodded, satisfied that he had said his piece, and took a few steps back, returning to the side of Irina's sister. Then, he dropped into an attack crouch. He was ready to defend his rights.

Aro smiled and clapped his hands lightly, as if he were appreciating a fine performance on stage.

"A very pretty speech, my revolutionary friend," he mused.

"Revolutionary?" the man growled. "Who am I revolting against, might I ask? Are you my king? Do you wish me to call you _master_, too, like your sycophantic guard?"

Aro realized he had made a mistake, and quickly rectified it, as well as he could. "Peace, Garrett. I meant only to refer to your time of birth." He smiled. "Still a patriot, I see."

Garrett glared at him.

Aro had to act now, before his plan dissolved completely.

"Let us ask our witnesses. Let us hear their thoughts before we make our decision. Tell us, friends," he said, turning his back on the Cullens and walking toward the witnesses behind me, "what do you think of all this? I can assure you, the child is not what we feared. Do we take the risk and let the child live? Do we put our world in jeopardy to preserve their family intact? Or does earnest Garrett have the right of it? Will you join the in a fight against our sudden quest for dominion?" His last words were almost mocking.

I watched the witnesses carefully. They all remained stoic, hiding their emotions for the moment.

Makenna looked at Charles. He nodded; a move that was barely perceptible.

"Are those our only choices?" she asked, looking directly at Aro. "Agree with you, or fight against you?"

"Of course not, most charming Makenna," Aro said, feigning shock. "You may go in peace, of course, as Amun did, even if you disagree with the council's decision."

Makenna looked at Charles again. He nodded, once more.

"We did not come for a fight. We came here to witness. And our witness is that this condemned family is innocent. Everything that Garrett claimed is the truth."

I couldn't believe she had so openly opposed Aro. I feared for her life.

"Ah, I'm sorry you see us in that way. But such is the nature of our work," Aro said sadly, shrugging.

"It is not what I see, but what I feel," Charles said. He looked at Garrett. "Garrett said they have ways of knowing lies. I, too, know when I am hearing the truth, and when I am not." He was scared. He moved closer to Makenna, placing his arm around her shoulder.

"Do not fear us, friend Charles. No doubt the patriot truly believes what he says." Aro laughed lightly.

Charles eyes narrowed and he growled.

"That is our witness," Makenna said. "We're leaving now."

She looked toward Demetri, her eyes begging him to help them. She knew that if the Volturi wanted to harm her, he would be asked to track her whereabouts.

I turned enough to see him tip his head in her direction. He would never harm his friends.

I watched as she and Charles walked backwards, heading back into the forest. I could hear their steps as they started to run. Another witness followed. Then, three more ran into the trees.

The faces of the witnesses were wildly different than last night as they had followed Aro's words, believed him completely. They were confused and scared. They feared for their own lives now. The child was not a threat. The real danger here was us.

Most of them twitched, looking as though they would flee into the forest soon. Some looked torn. They wanted to know what happened here, if they were going to be running from us when this was done.

Aro's face changed as he watched them. I saw a flicker of fear cross his features before he controlled them. His hands were fisted by his side. He was losing!

He turned and walked back to his previous position.

"We are outnumbered, dearest ones. We can expect no outside help. Should we leave this question undecided to save ourselves?" He was addressing his guard, but obviously still hoping for support from the witnesses.

"No, master," we all said. The urge to fight was still flowing through me.

"Is the protection of our world worth perhaps the loss of some of our number?"

I shivered. _Demetri,_ I thought. _I can't lose my Demetri. Nothing in the world is worth that._

"Yes. We are not afraid," they all said. But, I couldn't. My lips wouldn't move.

Aro smiled. He was still in control of his guard. He turned to Caius and then to Marcus, "Brothers, there is much to consider here."

Caius smiled at him. This was what he loved. "Let us counsel."

"Let us counsel," Marcus said in his normal monotone. His face didn't change.

The trio formed a triangle. Marcus and Caius each reached out to touch Aro's hands.

I heard footsteps behind me as more witnesses fled.

The air sparked with the anticipation of what was to come. I wasn't sure if I would be fighting in a few minutes, or retreating into the forest. This had not gone according to Aro's plan.

I focused on the Cullens and their friends.

Bella loosened her daughter's arms from her neck. She whispered to her, and the child nodded. Edward watched them, concern on his face. Bella kissed her child on the head, then whispered to the wolf. The girl reached for Edward. He took her from Bella and they embraced. Edward was whispering to Bella. She nodded at something he said. He kissed his daughter's head and her cheeks and lifted her to sit on the wolf. She climbed into place, taking hold of his fur.

The wolf turned his head toward Edward and Bella. She spoke quietly to him and he butted his large head into her shoulder. I watched in amazement as Edward leaned into the wolf, speaking to him.

Every member of the guard watched this scene unfold. Most of them looked horrified, but the Cullens were mesmerized by it.

Carlisle whispered something and Bella answered him. Edward reached for her hand.

Suddenly, Esme moved, she walked past Bella and Edward, touching their faces as she passed. She went to stand with Carlisle, reaching for his hand.

This set off a flurry of what looked like farewells. I ached to be near Demetri, to touch his face and hold his hand. I didn't know if we would survive this day. I understood the silent goodbyes. We were all afraid of what was to come.

Bella whispered and the entire group stiffened, waiting.

**_______________________________________________________________**

**A/N Much of the dialogue from this chapter is taken directly from Breaking Dawn. I have made a few changes…very small changes. **

**This is the longest chapter in this story. It does go hand in hand with SM's story – just from the other side of the line. Hope you enjoyed it!!**

**The last chapter of the battle scene is coming. Then, I get to finish the story of the Volturi!! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!**


	26. Chapter 26 Resolution

CHAPTER 26

I was watching Bella closely now. I noticed a movement from Edward; he must have said something to her. She replied and I was shocked when he lurched toward Carlisle, speaking to him. Carlisle said something back, a look of surprise on his face.

"Jane," Edward said just loudly enough that I heard it. He sounded angry.

I looked at Jane. She had a small smile on her face as she looked at our opponents. Her smiled faded, a grimace soon replacing it completely. Before a second had passed the grimace became a sneer. I could hear her growling quietly. She was glaring at Bella now.

My eyes flickered back and forth between them. Bella smiled. Jane seemed to be concentrating, trying to hurt her. Bella smiled wider and Jane flipped out. She snarled; a high-pitched, frightening sound. Alec grabbed her arm just as she was about to pounce.

The entire guard was watching the exchange, and when I looked back at the witnesses who were still there, I noted that they were also paying attention. Jane's gift was legendary in the vampire world.

I heard dark laughter coming from the other side of the clearing and I looked back. The Romanians were enjoying the show.

"I told you this was our time," one of the men said.

"Just look at the witch's face," the other replied.

They weren't trying to be quiet. The rapture on their faces was an interesting response to what was happening in front of them.

I looked back to Jane. Alec was patting and rubbing her arm, talking quietly into her ear. He embraced her and looked at the Cullens. I wondered if he was about to use his power against them.

I could see the intense look of concentration on his face. He was definitely using his gift, but it hadn't affected them yet. I wondered how long it would take before they were all begging to see again. I looked at the strange mist-like substance flowing over the field, toward the Cullens. I hadn't realized that Alec's gift had a physical form. It shimmered and rolled along the ground.

I was concentrating so hard on the mist, that I was completely shocked when a rumbling came from beneath my feet. A gust of wind blew snow through the clear area between their side and ours. The snow blew past the mist from Alec, which was completely unaffected. After a few seconds, a groan sounded in the ground, and a sharp cracking sound was followed by a deep fissure opening up between our groups. I felt shaking under my feet. The mist continued to move forward.

The shaking was enough to get the attention of the deadly trio. They broke apart. All of them seemed to focus on the new opening in the earth in front of them.

It was silent on both sides of the clearing, except for the shrill wind that continued to blow the snow up and through the mist. I watched the mist approach the Cullens and their friends, but it suddenly stopped. It lagged for a moment, then started creeping upward, as if there were a bubble over the vampires standing there.

There were gasps of horror from our side of the field. I heard excitement from those on the other side.

"Well done, Bella," I heard a man say.

I looked at her and she was luminous. Her smile was huge and she beamed with the excitement of having accomplished something impossible. But, how was she responsible for this? How was she stopping the mist?

I looked at Alec. He looked uncertain. Jane was staring at his face in shock.

"What's the matter, Alec? Why aren't they screaming?" she asked.

"I don't know. This has never happened to me before. I didn't expect to affect Bella, but everyone else should be in the dark by now."

When I looked back at Bella, I could tell she was whispering to Edward. One word came through loud and clear – Demetri. I had seen her lips form the word, and I was stunned. More than that, I was scared. I could see how he would be the priority in a battle, and I wanted to grab his hand and run away from this meadow, away from the Volturi, before they could get him killed.

I almost moved, almost broke ranks at that moment. But, I realized that others were moving around me slightly. They were whispering.

"What can we do without Alec and Jane?"

"Why can't he affect any of them?"

"Can we take on that many of them without Alec and Jane to help us?"

There was suddenly a sense of fear among the guard; real, cloying fear, grabbing at our throats, sitting in the pits of our stomachs. I could feel it, like a physical presence in our midst. I knew that if the leaders didn't react soon, the guard would be lost to the sensation that was hanging over us.

I looked at the group surrounding the Cullens. Each set of lips carried the name of their intended victim. They were preparing for the assault. The attack had begun the moment that Jane tried to hurt Bella, and was continuing with Alec, although it had been ineffective to this point.

"I just want Caius," I heard one of Irina's sisters say.

I shuddered.

Aro's voice finally broke the silence on our side. "Before we vote…"

Angry glares met him as he started to speak. The Cullens were tired of his game. They knew what he was trying to do.

He went on, as if nothing was wrong. "Let me remind you, whatever the council's decision, there need be no violence here."

He had obviously seen the division of victims that I had seen.

Edward snarled, choking out a sound that was almost a laugh.

I watched Aro's head swinging back and forth. He was staring at them now, and I couldn't even see his face in profile.

"It will be a regrettable waste to our kind to lose any of you. But you especially, young Edward, and your newborn mate. The Volturi would be glad to welcome many of you into our ranks. Bella, Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate. There are many choices before you. Consider them."

There it was - his plan from the beginning – to take home the talented and destroy the rest. I held my breath, awaiting the response I was afraid was coming.

I watched Aro's head as he looked from one side of their line to the other. Their faces were unchanged. They would not accept his 'offer'. I crouched again, waiting for the signal.

"Let us vote, then," he said, flippantly, as if this weren't a life of death decision.

Caius jumped right in, his hands moving as he spoke. "The child is an unknown quantity. There is no reason to allow such a risk to exist. It must be destroyed, along with all who protect it." I could hear the smile behind his words.

A cool, mellow voice was next. Although I'd only heard him speak a few times, I knew it was Marcus. "I see no immediate danger. We can always reevaluate later. Let us leave in peace." There was compassion there and I wondered if he was thinking of his lost love as he spoke.

The guard around me moved into a deeper crouch, waiting for Aro to decide this matter. His vote would determine our fates this day.

"I must make the deciding vote, it seems," Aro said. He was almost singing the words.

And then, the most unexpected thing happened. Edward stood up, his body stiff, and he hissed out the last word I would have believed, "Yes!"

His face was exultant. He looked as if he had already won this battle. I was suddenly terrified. I had no idea what was happening now. Murmurs ran through the guard. They had all seen Edward's victorious face.

"Aro?" he called out. He was pleased about something.

After a brief pause, Aro said, "Yes, Edward? You have something further?"

"Perhaps," Edward said. He seemed like he was about to burst with happiness. Confusion clouded my thoughts.

"First," he went on, "if I could clarify one point?"

"Certainly," Aro said.

"The danger you foresee from my daughter – this stems entirely from our inability to guess how she will develop? That is the crux of the matter?"

"Yes, friend Edward. If we could but be positive…be _sure_ that, as she grows, she will be able to stay concealed from the human world – not endanger the safety of our obscurity…" He shrugged. His voice was smug.

"So, if we could only know for sure, exactly what she will become…then there would be no need for a council at all?" Edward asked. I wished I could know what he was thinking.

"If there was some way to be _absolutely_ sure, then, yes, there would be no question to debate." Aro didn't sound as sure this time. His voice was slightly higher in pitch. He wondered what Edward was doing, too. His hand twitched at his side, as if he longed to touch Edward and know his thoughts.

"And we would part in peace, good friends once again?" Edward asked. He was smiling widely.

"Of course, my young friend. Nothing would please me more." Aro was obviously lying. His voice had taken on an unreal tone.

Edward laughed out loud. "Then I do have something more to offer."

Aro and Caius stiffened visibly.

"She is absolutely unique. Her future can only be guessed at." Aro was sounding uncertain.

"Not absolutely unique. Rare, certainly, but not one of a kind."

Startled looks crossed every face I could see. Both sides of the battle lines reacted with amazement and curiosity. Bella looked stricken for just a moment, then as she looked at Edward, her face lit up. Joy, followed by a momentary glare in Jane's direction.

"Aro, would you ask Jane to stop attacking my wife? We are still discussing evidence." Now Edward was smug.

Aro raised his hand. "Peace, dear ones. Let us hear him out."

Jane growled quietly. Alec still had a hand on her arm and I watched his fingers grasp her wrist, holding her in place.

"Why don't you join us, Alice?" Edward called.

I turned my gaze back to him and to Bella. They were glowing with happiness.

"Alice." The word carried on the breeze, many voices joining in the refrain. Most noticeable on our side was Aro's. His voice caressed the word.

At this point, everyone present could hear the footsteps approaching us through the forest. Nobody moved, but I could hear unrest in the witnesses behind us.

And then, they were there. Alice and Jasper ran into the clearing. They were followed by three other vampires, two women and a man. One of the women seemed to be related to the tall, frightening looking women who were already with the Cullens, the other woman, and the man, seemed dark toned and had long dark hair twisted into braids.

Suddenly, Aro stiffened. One by one, the guard members followed suit. We all heard the beating heart that had joined us. But, the only people who had joined us were obviously vampires. They ran with amazing speed and grace. Then, I looked at the man again. His skin did not have the deathly pallor that the rest of us had. His skin was a rich, dark brown. Human - yet not.

Alice ran to Edward's side. All of the Cullen's reached for her, touching her face, her arm, her hair. They had truly missed her presence. Jasper quietly moved in behind them, avoiding attention.

I heard Felix chuckle. His hissing whisper crossed to me.

"The barrier will not hold out a physical attack, only a mental one."

The eyes of several guard members scanned the area where Alice had entered their line. The mist was unbroken, still trying to permeate the fringe of the bubble around them.

"Bella first," Felix whispered to Demetri. He nodded, with a grim look on his face. Several of the guard members around me passed the message along.

Edward snapped up, stiffening his back. He remained in control of his voice and his facial expressions.

"Alice has been searching for her own witnesses these last weeks. And she does not come back empty-handed." He turned to her, and moved his hand, as if prompting her to talk. "Alice, why don't you introduce the witnesses you've brought?"

Caius was furious. He snarled and stomped his foot. "The time for witnesses is past! Cast your vote, Aro!"

Aro simply raised a finger. His curiosity was enormous, there was no way this young man would not be explored.

Alice took a few steps toward us. "This is Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel."

Most of the guard gasped. Several hissed. Our witnesses grew more restless, their feet shuffled as they edged toward the tree line. I could see Caius stiffen at the words Alice had spoken.

"Speak, Huilen," Aro prompted. "Give us the witness you were brought to bear."

The small dark woman looked at Alice for support. Alice nodded and the tall woman placed her hand on Huilen's shoulder.

"I am Huilen. A century and a half ago, I lived with my people, the Mapuche. My sister was Pire. Our parents named her after the snow on the mountains because of her fair skin. And she was very beautiful – too beautiful. She came to me one day in secret and told me of the angel that found her in the woods; that visited her by night. I warned her." Huilen was shaking her head. She continued, her accent was thick. "As if the bruises on her skin were not warning enough. I knew it was the Libishomen of our legends, but she would not listen. She was bewitched.

"She told me when she was sure her dark angel's child was growing inside her. I didn't try to discourage her from her plan to run away – I knew even our father and mother would agree that the child must be destroyed, Pire with it. I went with her into the deepest parts of the forest. She searched for her demon angel but found nothing. I cared for her, hunted for her when her strength failed. She ate the animals raw, drinking their blood. I needed no more confirmation of what she carried in her womb. Ihoped to save her life before I killed the monster.

"But, she loved the child inside her. She called him Nahuel, after the jungle cat, when he grew strong and broke her bones – and loved him still.

"I could not save her. The child ripped his way free of her, and she died quickly, begging all the while that I would care for her Nahuel. Her dying wish – and I agreed.

"He bit me, though, when I tried to lift him from her body. I crawled away into the jungle to die. I didn't get far – the pain was too much. But he found me; the newborn child struggled through the underbrush to my side and waited for me. When the pain ended, he was curled against my side, sleeping.

"I cared for him until he was able to hunt for himself. We hunted the villages around our forest, staying to ourselves. We have never come so far from our home, but Nahuel wished to see the child here."

The small woman bowed her head and tried to hide behind the other woman.

Aro's stature shifted. He wasn't pleased.

"Nahuel," he queried, "you are one hundred and fifty years old?"

"Give or take a decade. We don't keep track." His voice was smooth and self-assured, and his accent was less noticeable.

"And you reached maturity at what age?"

"About seven years after my birth, more or less, I was full grown."

Seven years! Amazing.

"You have not changed since then?" Aro asked.

The man shrugged, looking completely at ease. "Not that I've noticed."

"And your diet?"

"Mostly blood, but some human food, too. I can survive on either."

"You were able to create an immortal?" I could hear shifting feet all around me. We were all tense over this development.

"Yes, but none of the rest can."

Now everyone murmured. There was a cacophony of sound on either side of the divide.

"The rest?" Aro asked, sounding stunned and frightened.

"My sisters," Nahuel said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Aro paused for five seconds. He squared his shoulders and held his head high again.

"Perhaps you would tell us the rest of your story, for there seems to be more," Aro finally said.

Nahuel scowled. He was intense.

"My father came looking for me a few years after my mother's death. He was pleased to find me. He had two daughters, but no sons. He expected me to join him, as my sisters had.

"He was surprised I was not alone. My sisters are not venomous, but whether that's due to gender or a random chance, who knows? I already had my family with Huilen, and I was not interested in making a change." His lips twisted around the words, anger leaking out. "I see him from time to time. I have a new sister; she reached maturity about ten years back."

"Your father's name?" Caius asked. His voice was strained.

"Joham. He considers himself a scientist. He thinks he's creating a new super-race." He was obviously disgusted.

Caius turned to Bella. "Your daughter, is she venomous?"

"No," she replied.

Nahuel looked at her with shock evident on his face.

Aro's head moved slightly, taking in the people on the other side. He was contemplating, deciding what he should do now. He had affirmed Edward's statement. He was stuck.

I heard Caius growling softly. "We take care of the aberration here, and then follow it south."

Aro stood silently, weighing his options. He was in a bad place. The movement behind us, witnesses leaving the scene, was a testament to his problem.

His voice was soft when he finally spoke. "Brothers, there appears to be no danger. This is an unusual development, but I see no threat. These half-vampire children are much like us, it appears."

Caius was furious, his stance changed, he was moving toward a crouch, preparing to attack Aro. "Is that your vote?"

"It is." He turned to look at Caius, glaring as he took in his stance. Caius stood up fully again.

"And this Joham? This immortal so fond of experimentation?"

"Perhaps we should speak with him," Aro said.

Nahuel spoke again. "Stop Joham, if you will. But leave my sisters be. They are innocent."

Aro nodded at him, agreeing. Then, he turned to look at all of us. "Dear ones," he crooned, "we do not fight today."

And just like that, it was over. There would be no grand battle. The guard all nodded in agreement with Aro, and stood up, straightening out of our battle positions. Alec's mist disappeared. We were really done here.

I should have felt relieved. I should have been happy that none of my friends would die today. I should have rejoiced that Demetri was no longer a target and that I would not have to test my battle skills.

I couldn't.

Demetri and I had been thwarted; our plan was over before it started. Our scheme had been to fight when the battle started. Demetri was sure that he would have to destroy at least one of the vampires on the other side. I was going to play along, helping to capture Alice, or fight another, if I must. But, we were going to use the distraction of the fight, the smoke of the fires, to leave. Demetri had hoped that if nobody saw our departure, they would assume that we had burned.

Now, there would be no chaos, no fires. I looked at Demetri, begging for an answer to our dilemma. He shrugged softly. He didn't have one for me.

I could hear the witnesses leaving the scene, and I wanted desperately to grab Demetri's hand and leave with them. Neither of us would survive returning to Volterra.

We moved in our formation again, heading out of the clearing. I watched Demetri's form, walking with Caius and Marcus. I was surprised when I heard Aro speak again.

"I'm so glad this could be resolved without violence. My friend, Carlisle – how pleased I am to call you friend again! I hope there are no hard feelings. I know you understand the strict burden that our duty places on our shoulders." Aro was trying to clean up his mess.

"Leave in peace, Aro," Carlisle said, his voice was harsh. He said more, and Aro responded, but I was too scared to listen.

As I approached the tree line with the guard, I tried one desperate measure.

"_Edward, I know you can hear me. This is Alyssa Brooks. Demetri and I need your help. We will contact you," _I thought, as loudly as I could. I envisioned the scene at the Volturi castle, as we listened from the turret. I projected our dilemma. I allowed him to see my love for Demetri, and our plans for escape.

He probably didn't care. But, I had to try.

**__________________________________________________________**

**A/N Yes, the dialogue is SM's. I'm just telling this part from the other side of the field. Now…I can move on to what happened after they left the field of battle!! I hope you'll continue to follow my story. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!!**


	27. Chapter 27 Plotting

CHAPTER 27

We hadn't gone far into the trees when Aro called for us to halt. The look on his face was terrifying. He was going to make someone pay for his loss today.

"I want you to track down the witnesses who stood against us," he seethed. "Demetri and Sophia, you will find Charles and Makenna. Felix and Alyssa you will find Eliza and William. When you have finished call me - and I will tell you who to track next. Rolf will return to Volterra with the wives, as will Andrew and Viktor. Make sure they are safe." He went on to assign each vampire a witness to track.

He looked at each of us. One by one, we nodded.

"What would you like us to do with them when we find them, Master?" Felix asked, a smirk on his face.

"Destroy them! They should never have stood against us." His face split into an evil grin. "Make it look like someone else did it."

Felix chuckled with glee. He was ready to destroy someone.

I was desperate. Demetri and I would be separated. There was no doubt that Aro had purposely divided us. I needed to think of a way to stay with him. He had no idea of what I'd tried to tell Edward, I needed him to know. And, I had no desire to track down Eliza and William. They had been extremely friendly before the battle. They didn't deserve to die.

Aro continued. "Marcus, you may as well return with the wives. And Chelsea can go with you. Caius and I will go to South America. It seems we have an inventive vampire to track down." He assigned three of his large guards to accompany him, as well as Renata.

"Go. Take care of this mess!" he demanded. "Andrew, have some of our human staff return the unused rental vehicles. We will all go back to Volterra in whichever way is most convenient."

I looked for Demetri through the crowd, catching his eyes for just a moment. He simply nodded at me, smiling slightly. He had an idea. A simple movement of his hand caught my eye. He was signaling that I should call him. Our hidden phones would finally be useful.

Felix grabbed my elbow. "Let's go." I could see the fire in Demetri's eyes as he watched Felix pulling me in the direction that Eliza and William had gone. He started to run and I was pulled into the thick forest without time to respond.

When I felt confident that we were out of earshot of the other vampires, I spoke. "Felix, stop please. I need to make a phone call."

His feet stopped moving instantly, his eyes were glazed. "Don't say anything. You will not tell Aro or Caius that I made you stop. You will keep your mouth shut." He nodded.

I reached into my dark grey robe, feeling for the pocket where I had concealed my secret phone. I turned it on and dialed Demetri's number.

He answered instantly. "Alyssa, thank God."

"Demetri, what are we going to do? I don't want to hunt Eliza or William. How can we? And what about Charles and Makenna?"

"Where is Felix?"

"He's here," I said, looking at him. "Sit down and wait for me."

Demetri laughed on the other end. "I love that you can make him behave," he said. Then he got more serious. "Carlos has been waiting where we hid our belongings. He is here to help us. We won't be travelling to find the witnesses. There is nothing I can do for some of them, I can't stop everyone."

"What about Sophia?"

"She knows our plans. She is with us."

I felt a surge of relief that made my knees nearly buckle. "Good," I whispered.

"Stay where you are, we are coming to you."

He hung up and I began to pace, fear still grabbing my unbeating heart. What if Aro and Caius figured out that we weren't fulfilling their orders? Would they send others after us? And, what about Felix? Would we have to destroy him?

Within a minute I could hear the sound of footsteps coming toward us through the forest. The scent that carried on the breeze was purely Demetri. I could feel my body relax with his nearness.

I watched as he approached me. He was glorious. I had never been so happy to see anyone. He approached me quickly, sweeping me up in his arms. He placed me back on my feet and tenderly reached for my face, kissing me with a passion I had never felt before.

"I'm so glad you're safe, that you didn't have to fight for your life."

"But, now we have to find another way to escape the Volturi," I said, sighing.

"I had a backup plan."

I smiled at him. "I don't know why I doubted you."

He kissed me again, and I heard Sophia approaching. She was followed by Carlos.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"First, we need to find out if Felix will work with us, or if we need to deal with him."

I felt sick. I had never thought that our desire to leave the Volturi would entail destroying our friends. Demetri could see the worry on my face.

"Don't worry about Felix. He has a great deal of self-interest. He won't choose to die."

He took my hand and we approached Felix. He still looked slightly dazed.

"Felix, would you consider leaving the Volturi?"

His face twisted into a scowl. "Never!"

"Not even to save your own life?"

"What are you talking about?"

Demetri told Felix the story of our night on the turret. "Aro and Caius were talking about their plan to keep Marcus in the Volturi. They were the ones who killed Didyme! And now, they want to keep me there. They are using Chelsea to bind us to them, but it isn't working as well with me now that I have Alyssa."

"No!" Felix argued. "Aro would not have killed his own sister! They are not using any tricks to keep the guard loyal to them!"

"I'm afraid it's true," I said.

"Prove it!" Felix's eyes were furious. He looked as though he was ready to tear me limb from limb.

I looked at Demetri, he nodded in understanding.

"Demetri, tell Felix what you heard on the turret. Do not lie."

Demetri's face slackened for a moment, his eyes glazed. He re-told our story, just as he had before.

"So, you see, Alyssa and I cannot return to Volterra if we want to live. We are going to leave, find a place where we can be hidden for as long as possible."

Felix just grunted.

"If you'd like to live, you can't return to Volterra either."

"What will I do?"

"Travel around the world. Meet other nomadic vampires. Find a mate, if you can. Just stay away from Volterra."

Felix sat quietly for several minutes, thinking about all that he had heard. His didn't move, other than the occasional 'humph' or head shake. He was reasoning this out, trying to find a way to retain his home, his current lifestyle.

After what seemed like forever, he asked, "Aro will be furious. He won't stop until we are all dead. Do you really want to live like that?"

"What choice do we have?" Demetri asked.

"Don't forget,my friend, I was there the night that Didyme died! I watched her burn in that fire. I helped you destroy the vampire who tore her limb from limb! I loved her, too!" His eyes burned with his words. "If Aro and Caius helped to destroy her, I want to help destroy them!"

"We aren't interested in destroying them. We just want to get away, to live our lives as our own," I said.

Sophia shook her head. "There may be no other way, Alyssa. The Volturi leaders are powerful. They have ways of finding you."

I felt a new kind of desperation. We had to get away from them to live, to be together. I looked at Demetri, panic overwhelming me.

"What can we do?"

"We'll hide. We can run now. Sophia, Carlos and Felix can run. None of us ever needs to return to Volterra, or Italy for that matter."

"They'll find us. Sophia is right. They won't let us run without a punishment."

"We can't fight them, they are too powerful." Demetri was getting angry as he thought of our future, running and hiding for eternity.

"What if I have another plan?" Felix said in a quiet voice.

We all turned to look at him. He was standing tall, fierce resolve in his eyes. His face showed his determination.

"Tell us," Demetri replied, and Carlos and Sophia moved in closer when he started to whisper.

My fingers were flying over the numbers on the phone. I had called nearly every member of the guard who had been sent to destroy the witnesses. With each call, I directed them to cease the hunt and to return to Volterra. They were to remain outside of the city until I called again.

We had tested my ability to persuade them over the phone. Carlos had gone miles away before calling my number. When I answered, I told him to 'yell like Tarzan'. Demetri and Felix nearly doubled over with laughter as they listened to him – over the phone and on the breeze that carried a small amount of the sound to where we stood.

We didn't know if they would be affected by my gift for an extended period of time. They may start their trip to Italy but turn back around, hunting for me. Demetri wasn't sure, but he thought it would work.

Felix's plan seemed like a good idea, but the thought of going back to the lion's den was less than appealing to me. I had prepared myself to stay away from my first real home. Now, I was ready to go back. I was terrified.

It became obvious as we moved east that my calls had not been fast enough. Twice we passed the burning remains of some of the witnesses. I hadn't asked the guard members if they had been able to catch their prey. I was afraid to ask which of my new friends had perished.

We were trying to avoid the other members of the guard. We didn't want to explain why Felix and I were with Demetri and Sophia. And none of us wanted to explain Carlos' presence. They would know instantly that something was brewing, and we didn't want to reveal anything until we were close to Volterra.

We stopped when we reached the campground from the night before. This was where we would stay until early tomorrow morning, then we would head to the airport for a chartered plane. Felix and Demetri started to talk about strategy.

I had one more card to play. Demetri didn't know that I had tried to communicate with Edward Cullen before we left the battlefield. He was unaware of the message I had tried to convey. I didn't know if I should tell him with Felix near.

We talked and developed a strategy for hours, stopping when the sun had finally set.

"I want to hunt," Felix said. "I need to be strong. I'm going to find a small town on the outskirts of Seattle."

Demetri nodded. "Prepare yourself, Felix. But, come back as soon as you are finished."

Carlos and Sophia opted to stay at the campground. They had never spent time together before, and I could see interest in their eyes. They sat around the firepit, Carlos poking the ashes with a stick as they talked.

Demetri and I wandered into the trees, far enough away from the campground to have privacy.

We were on the snowy ground, wrapped around each other, talking about my mental plea to Edward Cullen.

"Is there any chance that they would help us?" I asked him.

"I doubt it. Carlisle is a pacifist. He wouldn't want to destroy anyone, let alone those who took him in when he was looking for the answers to his existence. He was only ready to fight to protect his family."

"Did you know him then?"

"Yes. We talked at length about his aversion to drinking human blood. He tried and tried to get me to taste the animals that he hunted. He would be quite amused at our dining experience on Potere or our choice of menu items here in the forest near Forks."

"It is almost ironic that you would feast on several elk here in the forest near their home. I'm sure that you argued vehemently against his choice."

"You know me well," he said, kissing my nose. "But, I doubt that I could dine on elk again. It was repulsive."

I laughed as I thought about his face when he bit into the large animal's neck. He looked as though he was ready to gag. We considered going to the outskirts of Seattle, as Felix had. But we wanted some time alone, so we opted to feast on animals rather than humans, finding a small clearing where we could spend our night after we were sated.

"Don't tell Felix," he said. "I'd never hear the end of it!"

We heard a laugh coming through the trees. "Too late. I already heard you talking. Busted!"

I moved out of Demetri's arms and hurried to get dressed. I didn't want Felix to see me. Demetri sat up slowly, obviously not caring what Felix did or didn't see. He stood and pulled on his jeans, moving as a rather human pace. He was preparing to put on his shirt when Felix walked into our small clearing. He waggled his eyebrows at me.

"I don't blame you Demetri. I would've dined on animals, too, if I had your sweet woman to look forward to."

Demetri growled. He leapt through the air, smashing into Felix and pinning him to the ground.

"You should know better by now, Felix," he rasped.

"I only say it to upset you," Felix said, laughing.

"She is my mate! You should be more careful, even if you are joking."

Demetri stood and held his hand out to Felix, helping him up.

"Why were you talking about Carlisle helping you?" he asked as he stood.

"Alyssa tried to send a message to Edward as we left the field yesterday. She wondered if they would be willing to help us as we approach the leaders."

Felix laughed. "Do you really want to get in bed with the enemy?" He looked at me, raising his eyebrows in a naughty boy fashion.

I moaned.

Demetri's hand moved so fast, I nearly didn't see it. But, I heard the crack as he struck Felix on his jaw. Felix rubbed his jaw.

"You really didn't need to do that," he grumbled.

"I think we should talk to them. At the very least, they will know what happened in Volterra. They need to know that nobody should trust Aro. If we disappear, they will know what happened to us. Besides, they should warn all of their witnesses. Aro was perfectly happy to destroy our own, I'm sure the Cullen's will be next," I said.

We debated for a few more minutes. Finally, we decided to return to the campsite to tell Sophia and Carlos what we had decided. It took almost no time to return to them and explain the situation. As the sun rose, we were running through the forest toward Forks and the Cullen's home.

We knew we had to be careful in our approach. They wouldn't trust us. On the other hand, with their psychic back, they probably already knew we were coming.

**__________________________________________________**

**A/N Almost to the end of my tale. I need to find the time to write it! Hope you'll hang in there until I get the next chapter ready!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
